Podatek
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Bohaterowie Durarary w swym niezwykłym Ikebukuro zostają wchłonięci przez bajkowy świat polskiej biurokracji rodem z powieści Mileny Wójtowicz. W skrócie: podatki, latające automaty, noże sprężynowe, formularze, super szybkie motory, namolni urzędnicy, lekkie opady deszczu ze śniegiem, możliwe przejaśnienia, prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia Shizayi bliskie 100%.
1. Chapter 1: The New Begining

Podobno na tym świecie pewne są tylko podatki i śmierć. Co zabawne, niektóre upiory twierdzą, że śmierć nie jest w cale taka najgorsza.

Kiedyś tak nie było. Ale piętnaście lat temu powołano specjalny oddział urzędu podatkowego i wprowadzono podatek magiczny. Tak, nie inaczej, _podatek za magię_. Brzmi jak wynik burzy mózgów amerykańskich ekonomistów uparcie ratujących upadające banki? Pewnie tak, a jednak takie cudo stworzono gdzie indziej. A skoro nie tam, to alternatywa jest tylko jedna - Polska.

I jak to w tym grajdole - stołki rozdano jeszcze na długo przed tym jak do nowego majestatycznego gmachu Urzędu Skarbowego zamontowano złote klamki.

A tydzień później ogłoszono żałobę narodową. Bo i owszem, żal było zarządu nowej placówki, który zginął w katastrofie lotniczej w drodze do Nowego Jorku, gdzie miał się pochwalić swoim istnieniem na międzynarodowej konferencji. Jak zwykle w takich przypadkach polskie władze bredziły coś o nieuwadze, niedopełnionych obowiązkach, niepotrzebnym pośpiechu czy też o nieprzewidywalności tego typu tragedii. Żeby jednak było zabawnie - piloci z rzeczonego samolotu zostali znalezieni cali i zdrowi pół kilometra od płonącego wraku i cały czas opowiadali coś o smoku i trzech wątpliwej urody niewiastach na miotłach. O, a propos, będzie trzeba biedaków odwiedzić w psychiatryku.

Gdy tylko sprawa ucichła urząd skarbowy w Warszawie, ten zupełnie _normalny_, odwiedziła delegacja. Może gdyby była to ekipa złożona z okrawaconych urzędasków ktoś by się zbulwersował, któs wołałby policję albo chociaż coś krzyknął. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że krawaty miały jedynie dwa mierzące trzy metry wzwyż i wszerz miejskie trolle [a była to ich jedyna garderoba] nikomu nie paliło się do wszczynania awantur czy nawet zwierzenia się z całego zajścia rodzinie. No, może obecność mrocznego elfa, który miał się "delikatnie" zająć stroną dyplomatyczną, też wpłynęła na efekt spotkania.

Właśnie owego dnia, piętnaście lat temu, z ust owego elfa padły słowa, które zmieniły oblicze świata.

**-Do cholery! To my tu jesteśmy od zbierania magicznego podatku i waszym wypaczonym komunizmem łbom i lepkim łapom wara od niego i naszych cennych podatników!**

Słowo daję - tak właśnie było. Owszem, cały pomysł zrodził się w Polsce, ale nie był ani nowy ani świeży, bo jego genealogia sięga IX wieku naszej ery. Tak więc jest to po prostu instytucja dla której słowa "Bóg, Honor, Ojczyzna" wciąż stały na pierwszym miejscu. Magiczny Urząd Podatkowy, zaniepokojony losem swoich podatników, którzy mieli być zdani na pastwę śmiertelnych urzędników, powołał do życia specjalną jednostkę bojową: Zakon Rycerski im. Króla Artura Zrzeszający Wszystkich Protekcją Istot Magicznych Zainteresowanych [w skrócie... nie, nie ZRiKAZWPIMZ, tylko po prostu Zakon] a także zarządził, by każda filia w kraju zatrudniła maga biegłego w modyfikacji pamięci. Jak łatwo się domyślić, takie incydenty nie powtórzyły się już **NIGDY**.

Fakt, na początku powiedziałem, że "śmierć nie jest w cale taka najgorsza". Co prawda, to prawda. Jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że miliardy magicznych bytów zaczęły masowo zjeżdżać do Polski, woląc mieć nad sobą swój urząd niż niczego nieświadomych niemagicznych. Aby zapobiec tej migracji filie drugiego urzędu zaczęły powstawać na całym świecie, pełniąc rolę nie tylko poborców podatkowych ale i policji, armii, sędziów, prawników i wszystkiego innego, co mogłoby być potrzebne by nam, _magicznym_, żyło się lepiej.

No i chociaż trudno w to uwierzyć, akurat ten zrodzony w Polsce twór **działa**. I to, jak twierdzą niektórzy, stanowczo_ zbyt dobrze_.

xxx

Izaya zakręcił się parę razy na swoim fotelu po czym spojrzał na panoramę Shinjuku, którą dane mu było codziennie podziwiać przez przeszkloną ścianę w jego gabinecie. Plecami zwrócony był do swego szpiega, który dopiero co zdał mu raport. Uśmiechając się szpetnie pod nosem rzucił, niby od niechcenia:

-Jeśli to _wszystko_, możesz już iść. Pieniądze leżą na stole, weź tyle, ile uważasz, że ci się _należy_. Ale _ostrzegam_: _nie chciałbym być _w twojej skórze, jeśli weźmiesz _więcej _niż powinieneś.

Z zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchiwał się w nerwową szamotaninę zdesperowanego człowieka. Nishimoto Ken. Mieszkał w Ikebukuro, miał chorą na sercę żonę i pięcioletniego synka. Z wykształcenia nauczyciel angielskiego. Cztery miesiące wcześniej go zwolnili. W sumie nic dziwnego, był do bólu przeciętny i tak niezajmujący, że sama jego obecność bolała Izayę. Gdyby nie jego miłość do ludzi, najprawdopodobniej już przy pierwszym ich spotkaniu odesłałby go z kwitkiem. Nie to żeby informator wzruszył się jego historią o umierającej małżonce, głodującym dziecku, czy też rzucającym automatami z napojami potworze, który wpada do niego co tydzień domagając się spłaty pożyczki. Co to, to nie. Orihara jednak był świadomy, że taki szary ciamajdowaty człowieczek nie zwraca na siebie niczyjej uwagi, dlatego pan Nishimoto błyskawicznie został jednym z jego najlepszych szpiegów.

Gdy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi, brunet wyskoczył z fotela jak z procy, rzucił się do stołu i zaczął przeliczać pieniądze. Taki system płacenia ludziom, świadomym reputacji ich pracodawcy, przynosił niezwykłe efekty. Sumy, jakie uważali za słuszne, okazywały się zawsze śmiesznie małe, a przecież gdyby Izaya zaproponował im tyle na samym początku to targowaliby się z nim, traktując to jako zniewagę. Ach, ludzie byli tacy _zabawni_!

-_Oj_, Nishimoto-san, tak nisko się cenisz? Twój dług się sam nie spłaci, dziecko ci głoduje, a w tym tygodniu musisz jeszcze kupić leki dla żony. Taka praca mija się z celem, no chyba że przestawiły ci się priorytety. Jak myślisz, Namie, może powinienem _trochę _nim wstrząsnąć, na przykład porwać mu syna? To by go od razu otrzeźwiło. _Hmm_?- śmiał się informator próbując wciągnąć w rozmowę swoją sekretarkę, która właśnie zbierała się do wyjścia.

-I tak zrobisz, co będziesz chciał- prychnęła Yagiri kładąc dłoń na klamce. -Kolację masz już na stole. Nie musisz się spieszyć, i tak jest już zimna.

-_Dziękuję_, jesteś _kochana_- zaśmiał się Orihara opadając na kanapę z uśmiechem rozpieszczonego bachora na twarzy.

Kobieta zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy i wyszła. Jej apatyczna twarz może i nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale brunet potrafił czytać z niej jak z otwartej książki. Gotów był się założyć o swój ulubiony nóż, że pomyślała coś w stylu: "_Sekretarka? Dobre sobie! Już prędzej gosposia albo niańka... albo lepiej! pielęgniarka od czubków. Uch! Jak tylko w poniedziałek wrócę do pracy zarządam podwyżki_!". Izaya zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, mając świadomość, że Namie nie starczy na to odwagi. Zaraz potem jednak spoważniał, zmarszczył czoło, przygryzł dolną wargę, podniósł się z kanapy i zaczął chodzić w kółko po swoim gabinecie. Po kilku minutach zatrzymał się przed przeszkloną ścianą i wyciągnął swój nóż, próbując odstresować się zabawą zimnym i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym kawałkiem metalu.

Sprawozdanie szpiega jedynie potwierdziło jego własne obserwacje. _Coś się działo_. I to nie tylko w Ikebukuro, bo i w Shinjuku wyczuwał nerwowe poruszenie. Hmmm, do czego mógł to porównać? Może do filmu o facetach w czerni. Tak, to było właśnie to _coś_, jak dopadają cię dwaj kolesie w czarnych garniakach, w czarnych okularach i błyskają ci latarką po oczach, a potem masz już tylko takie uczucie _deja vu_. W prawdzie nikt nikogo nie dopadł, nie było ani garniturów, ani okularów, ani latarek, ani nawet _deja vu_, ale wciąż zostawało to _coś _i właśnie to niezidentyfikowane _coś _tak niepokoiło Izayę.

Brunet uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, ale nie dlatego, że miał jakiś niecny plan. Porwanie synka pana Nishimoto postanowił zostawić sobie na deser, a zamiast tego usiadł do komputera i otworzył okienko forum. Chwilę potem pojawiła się wiadomość:

_Tanaka Tarou: Kanra! Fajnie, że jesteś. Co słychać?_

Uśmiech Izayi złagodniał nieco. Jak to miło jest mieć pod ręką porządnych ludzi, na których zawsze można liczyć... chwila, czy to się czasem nie nazywało "_przyjaciele_"? Nie... A może jednak? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej i odpisał szybko:

_Kanra: Tak, to ja~ Już z Wami jestem~ Hmmm... Czy Wy też macie wrażenie, że coś się ostatnio dzieje w 'Bukuro?~_

xxx

Wysiadłem na dworcu. Dworzec jak to dworzec, pełno ludzi, w tym kieszonkowców, żebraków czy wyłudzaczy, czy to główny w Warszawie czy zachodni w Ikebukuro. Chociaż... Nie. Zdecydowanie, ten w Ikebukuro podobał mi się bardziej. Może to dlatego, że mniej tu było śmieci i bezdomnych. Przeciągnąłem się, ignorując zupełnie spojrzenia ludzi przerażonych faktem, że kości mogą przeskakiwać aż tak głośno. Podniosłem z ziemi wielką podróżną torbę i ruszyłem przed siebie. Nie wiem, co bardziej zwracało na mnie uwagę: mój wzrost, długi do kolan czarny płaszcz rasowego metala, czy nieco przydługie srebrne włosy, grunt, że ten, kto miał mnie odebrać na pewno mnie nie przeoczy.

Po piętnastu minutach czekania nie byłem już tego taki pewien. Bagaż, mimo mojej nadludzkiej siły, zaczął ciążyć mi w ręce, więc postawiłem go z powrotem na ziemi. Cholera! Wiedzieli przecież, o której przyjadę! Ładnie się zaczyna praca nowej filii Drugiego Urzędu, no nie ma co!

Odczekałem jeszcze piętnaście minut stojąc jak jakiś skończony głupek i utrwalając sobie szeptem japońskie przekleństwa, których teraz będę zmuszony używać. Uch, jeszcze pół godziny, dzwonię po taksówkę i na koszt Urzędu wprowadzam się do najdroższego hotelu w dzielnicy. A potem jeszcze napiszę na nich skargę do centrali.

Powarkując nieco zbyt głośno przedarłem się przez tłum i dobrnąłem do ławki. Jeden koniec był akurat wolny i zupełnie jakby do mnie wołał: _"Noo~, po co masz stać, kiedy jestem tu ja! Jestem z dobrego drewna, pomalowano mnie w zeszłym tygodniu i gwarantuję Ci, że w przeciwieństwie do innych ławek, na mnie byle kto tyłka nie sadza_". Usiadłem więc, nie mogąc oprzeć się tej jakże kuszącej ofercie. Dopiero po chwili zwróciłem uwagę na dziewczynę, która siedziała obok mnie.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jej stronę, a poczułem jak robi mi się gorąco. Matko, gdyby modelki były zbudowane tak jak ona, ludzie przestaliby nazywać zajmujących się modą mężczyzn gejami. Nie sięgająca nawet połowy uda czarna sukienka i równie czarne buty na nieprawdopodobnie wysokich obcasach przekonały mnie po raz kolejny, że to elegancka prostota jest wyznacznikiem dobrego smaku. Apetycznie długą nogę zarzuciła na drugą, idealnie symetryczną do pierwszej, a wykończone niebiańskim wianuszkiem rzęs powieki spuściła niewinnie na błękitne oczęta, zupełnie jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jakim naturalnym potencjałem dysponuje. Wizerunek ten psuł jednak fakt, że długie blond włosy miała zebrane w niedbały warkocz a w jednym uchu miała kolczyk z piórem jakiegoś drapieżnego ptaka. No i nie przejmując się niczym pochłaniała kolosalny kawałek pizzy.

Czując na sobie moje badawcze spojrzenie podetknęła mi pod nos karton z pizzą.

-Chcesz, to się częstuj- oznajmiła łaskawie nie przerywając przeżuwania swojego kawałka.

Chciałem odmówić, ale wtedy jak na złość zaburczało mi w brzuchu, na co zareagowała lekkim uśmiechem. Rumieniąc się sięgnąłem po kawałek.

-Dzięki- bąknąłem i zacząłem jeść.

-Och, nie ma za co, _Dante_- odparła wycierając ubrudzone pomidorowym sosem palce w papierową chusteczkę. -Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko frutti di mare. Pewnie wolałbyś hawajską albo jakąś z oliwkami, ale osobiście nienawidzę ani ananasa ani oliwek. Cebuli też, a smażonej to już w ogóle, zwłaszcza, że mój żołądek źle ją znosi. A tak szczerze to poza owocami morza i dziczyzną niewiele rzeczy mi smakuje, więc albo się przyzwyczaisz albo sam zajmij się swoim wyżywieniem.

Pewnie bym jej coś odpowiedział, gdybym się nie krztusił. Czekała cierpliwie aż skończę z uprzejmym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

-Długo tu jesteś?- zapytałem chrapliwie tłumiąc złość. Oj, coś mi mówiło, że nie będzie mi się tu dobrze pracowało.

-Od pięciu minut- wzruszyła ramionami.

-Cudownie. Czyli masz dwadzieścia pięć minut spóźnienia.

Znowu wzruszyła ramionami. Niech ją szlag! Zrobi to jeszcze raz, a ją poturbuję! I nic tu jej nie pomogą te jej usta. Nie, nie _usta_, tylko **USTA**, takie z **U **i **A **ociekającymi erotyzmem, drapieżnym **S **i automatycznie odwracającym się do góry nogami **T**.

-A ty nie odrobiłeś pracy domowej.

-_Pracy domowej_?- spytałem zdziwiony, unosząc sceptycznie prawą brew. -Masz na myśli informacje o Ikebukuro? Rzeczywiście, wiem tylko, że Urząd otworzył tu świeżą placówkę i przysłali mnie tu, żebym żółtodziobom pokazał jak się pracuje. Powinienem wiedzieć coś jeszcze?

-Wszystko było w liście polecającym jaki ci przysłali- westchnęła potrząsając swoją złotą czupryną. -Coś mi mówi, że nawet go nie tknąłeś zanim wylądował w koszu... Trudno, dam ci przeczytać mój.

-Twój list polecający? Czyli też jesteś tu nowa? Hmm... Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego miałem tu stać prawie półgodziny.

-To miało zniechęcić szpiegów lokalnego informatora-sadysty- wyjaśniła przepraszając się z drugim kawałkiem pizzy. -Prawdopodobieństwo, że banda ogolonych na łyso dresiarzy napadnie na ciebie z nożami w ciemnej uliczne zmalało do 13%. Nie musisz dziękować.

-Skoro jest problematyczny, to czemu się go dyskretnie nie pozbędziecie?

-Może i jest lekko psychiczny, ale za to wśród informatorów nie ma sobie równych. Włamaliśmy się do jego komputera i życie od razu stało się prostsze.

-W takim razie go zatrudnijcie.

Roześmiała się. Gdyby nie fakt, że przeżuwała pizzę, skradłaby mi tym słodkim śmiechem serce. Poklepała mnie przyjacielsko po ramieniu, miałem więc okazję na własnej skórze przekonać się, iż jej delikatne ciało jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem i chociaż w moich żyłach płynęła krew demona mógłbym mieć problem z pokonaniem jej. Wniosek był jeden - **idealnie nadawała się do pracy dla Urzędu.**

-Już niedługo go poznasz. Wtedy będziesz wiedział dlaczego lepiej nie mieć z nim bezpośrednio żadnych kontaktów. Chociaż to już może nie być nasz problem, bo jeden z naszych tajniaków zgodził się mieć go na oku _[raport dam ci przejrzeć jak dojdziemy do mojego mieszkania]_. To co? Zbieramy się?

Kiwnąłem głową, wstałem i chwyciłem torbę podróżną. Ona również podniosła się z ławki. Bez większych problemów zwinęła karton po pizzy w rulonik i wpakowała do kosza. Spacerowym krokiem opuściliśmy dworzec - ja: gigant ze srebrnymi włosami, w czarnym płaszczu i ćwiekowanych glanach oraz ona: królowa doskonałości w małej czarnej, dzięki szpilkom niewiele ode mnie niższa.

-Tak w ogóle... to ciągle nie wiem jak masz na imię- zagaiłem, gdy weszliśmy na główną ulicę.

-Freya- odparła obdarzając mnie swym cudnym uśmiechem. Mimo marnego początku znajomości zaczynałem ją lubić i bynajmniej nie miał na to wpływu fakt, że jestem mężczyzną w odpowiednim wieku, a ona kobietą w wieku równie adekwatnym.

-Jak ta nordycka bogini? Zajebiste imię- pogratulowałem.

-_Dziedziczne_- oznajmiła badając wzrokiem moją reakcję. A więc jednak bogini... Ewidentnie zadowolona z mojej miny sięgnęła po ulotkę, którą wepchnął jej reklamujący rosyjskie sushi Murzyn _[?]. _-Wpadniemy tu kiedyś- zapowiedziała sprawdzając ofertę i ceny. -Uważaj na automat z przekąskami- rzuciła w moją stronę wciąż zapatrzona w ulotkę.

-_Jaki automat z przekąskami_?- zdążyłem jeszcze spytać zupełnie zbity z tropu. A potem była już tylko ciemność.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Bother None

Zamiast wstępu:

Drogi "gościu"! Z całego serca dziękuję za pierwszy komentarz. Ff, owszem, zdominowany jest przez OC, ale było to niestety konieczne. Obiecuję, że jest to zabieg jedynie tymczasowy. Dante... w sumie to masz rację. To ten Dante, ale taka bardziej moja wersja. Tego typu przypadków będzie pewnie więcej, nie nazwałabym tego jednak crossoverem. A jeśli chodzi o łysych dresiarzy - ich obecność wyjaśni się już niedługo. Przypomina mi to o tym, że powinnam Was uprzedzić: uwielbiam mieszać kolejność wydarzeń, najpierw o czymś wspomnieć, a dopiero potem to wytłumaczyć, przeskakiwać z narracją od jednej postaci do drugiej i kończyć rozdział w najlepszym momencie. Ale skoro to Drrr! to chyba nawet lepiej. Mimo to, Kochani Czytelnicy, jeśli uważacie, że powinnam coś wyjaśnić lub uzupełnić, nie wahajcie się i piszcie, jeśli tylko poczujecie ku temu potrzebę ;)

* * *

Dziedzictwo, Przeznaczenie, Władza, Odpowiedzialność, Potęga.

Niby tylko pięć słów, a przez nie moje życie nigdy nie wyglądało normalnie...

Wierzcie lub nie, ale mam na imię Julia. Córka Krzysztofa Pszyńskiego i Małgorzaty z domu Prućko. Ojciec po farmacji, pracował w aptece. Matka - z zamiłowania zielarka, prowadziła własną kwiaciarnię. Majątku to oni na tym nie robili, ale nigdy nie mieli takiej potrzeby. Jako niemagiczni członkowie rodu wywodzącego się od rzekomych bogów, niemogący w żaden sposób zaangażować się w pracę dla Urzędu [ze względu na trudne warunki pracy, zatrudnianie normalnych ludzi jest nielegalne], mieli zagwarantowaną dożywotnią "rentę", która sama w sobie gwarantowała naszej rodzinie dostatnie życie.

Tak, moi rodzice są niemagiczni, a ja moje imię "_odziedziczyłam_". Wszystko dlatego, że dziedziczenie mocy w moim rodzie rządzi się własnymi prawami. Aby zapobiec degradacji magicznego potencjału, spowodowanego rozcieńczeniem krwi, tylko jedna kobieta z rodu zostaje obdarzona pełną mocą naszej mitycznej matki, a kolejna przychodzi na świat dokładnie w dniu śmierci swojej poprzedniczki.

Więc oto i jestem: Freya [numer seryjny PL568 + honorowy tytuł walkirii], w wieku lat dwunastu porwana przez Zakon i zmuszona do przejścia przez mordercze szkolenie, mające na celu doprowadzić mnie do stanu urzędowej użyteczności. Najgorsze było jednak te pięć słów... Mogę się założyć, że gdyby nie one, byłabym lepszym człowiekiem.

Można by więc było wyjść z założenia, że byłam skazana na perfekcję. Miałam być kolejną przynoszącą szczęście i płodność miłosierną Freyą. Cóż, taki z grubsza był plan Zakonu. Nie przewidzieli niestety, że znajdę sobie własnego _Mistrza_...

* * *

Mikado zamknął okienko forum i spojrzał na zegarek. W sumie godzina była jeszcze młoda, a kiszenie się w jego ciasnym mieszkanku nie miało większego sensu, zwłaszcza, że podczas szwendania się po okolicy mógł się stać świadkiem czegoś _niesamowitego_. Po tym jak "Kanra" rozkręcił rozmowę o dziwnych zdarzeniach w Ikebukuro, chłopaka aż nosiło, nie było więc takiej opcji żeby usiedział w miejscu. Ach, jak bardzo chciał żeby coś się wydarzyło!

Sięgnął po telefon i szybko napisał sms-a do Kidy i Anri, proponując im wspólny wypad na rosyjskie sushi.

* * *

Celty dołączyła do rozmowy na forum zbyt późno, by wiedzieć, kto zaczął temat o dziwnych zdarzeniach w Ikebukuro, mogła się jednak założyć, że był to "Kanra". Ludzie pisali o wielu rzeczach, ale nie udało się jej znaleźć niczego sensownego.

Smuga czarnego dymu, unosząca się z jej zaskakująco estetycznie zakończonej szyi, wiła się w powietrzu.

Coś się działo. Coś nie do końca nienormalnego. Tego Celty była pewna i nie musiała nawet być czegokolwiek świadkiem. Była dullahan i zwyczajnie wiedziała takie rzeczy. _Czuła je._

Do czego można by to było porównać? Może do dawno zagojonych ran, które bolą, zapowiadając gwałtowną zmianę pogody. Cóż, jeśli wykorzystać to porównanie, to kurierka cała była taką _raną_, bo każdym milimetrem swojego ciała czuła, że coś się zbliża. I to coś nie do końca dobrego...

Rozmyślania przerwało jej lekkie drżenie telefonu, obwieszczające kolejne zlecenie. Szybko zapoznała się z jego treścią, dziękując w duchu, że to nie od Izayi. Jakoś nie miała ochoty na pomaganie temu sadyście w jego amoralnych gierkach.

Weszła do salonu cichutko jak myszka, a mimo to, zapatrzony w ekran telewizora Shinra, oderwał się od wywodów kolejnego natchnionego naukowca o rzekomym udziale kosmitów w rozwoju pierwszych wielkich cywilizacji i spojrzał na nią z ciepłym uśmiechem.

-Kolejne zlecenie, _najdroższa_?- zapytał, pieszcząc językiem ostatnie słowo jednocześnie czule i z lekkim rozbawieniem.

Wróżka drgnęła charakterystycznie, co jednoznaczne było z kiwnięciem głową. Czarny dym buchał z niej jak z lokomotywy, gdy wychodziła pospiesznie z salonu. Radzenie sobie z miłością Shinry nie było łatwe i przypuszczała, że nawet jako istota naturalnie posiadająca głowę na stałe połączoną dźwigaczem i obrotnikiem z resztą kręgosłupa mogłaby wciąż mieć z tym problem. Zapięła kurtkę i nałożyła kask, po czym zerknęła dyskretnie przez ramię. Stał tam. I uśmiechał się tym swoim uśmiechem - uśmiechem przeznaczonym tylko dla niej...

Shinra podszedł do niej, chwycił jej dłoń, przysunął do ust i delikatnie pocałował opuszki jej palców.

-Uważaj na siebie i wracaj szybko, Celty.

[Nie zrób nic głupiego jak mnie nie będzie] odpisała mu, nieśmiało muskając dłonią jego policzek. Drżącymi palcami napisała coś jeszcze, nie pokazała tego jednak swojemu kochankowi. Pokręciła gwałtownie kaskiem, uwalniając przy okazji kłęby czarnego dymu, pomachała mu i szybko wyprowadziła z mieszkania motor.

-Ja ciebie też, Celty!- krzyknął za nią Kishitani, ciesząc się jak dziecko. Nie musiał widzieć wyświetlacza jej telefonu, by wiedzieć co napisała. Znał ją przecież prawie całe swoje życie i kochał bardziej niż kogokolwiek na całym świecie.

* * *

-Może powinniśmy wezwać karetkę?- zapytał z przejęciem facet z długimi do ramion dredami. Stał dość blisko mnie i nerwowo drapał się po głowie. Z drugiej jednak strony, był nieziemsko wprost spokojny, jak na kogoś, kto właśnie był świadkiem przypadkowego _prawie_-morderstwa.

-Nic mu nie będzie- odparłam, machając niedbale dłonią.

Dante wyglądał fatalnie. Automat z przekąskami zderzył się z nim tak niefortunnie, że chociaż nie zrobił mu większej krzywdy, zahaczył jakoś jego srebrną czuprynę i rozciął mu skórę na głowie. Efekt był taki, że krew chlusnęła z niego jak z fontanny, obryzgując zarówno mnie jak i sprawcę, jego kolegę i pędzącego na pomoc czarnoskórego Rosjanina. Wspólnymi siłami posadziliśmy go na ławce i zmyliśmy krew z niego i z siebie samych [ten czarny, Simon, przyniósł nam wodę ze swojego baru sushi, zapewniając sobie tym samym mnie, jako stałą klientkę].

Najgorsze było jednak to, że Dante cały czas był przytomny. Cóż, potrzeba czegoś znacznie poważniejszego, żeby ogłuszyć demona, chociaż towarzyszący mi mężczyźni byli pewnie przekonani, że mój nowy partner doznał poważnego urazu głowy. Ja wiedziałam jednak lepiej - nagły atak i zapach krwi obudziły jego zwierzęce instynkty, które teraz z całych sił starał się powstrzymać. Siedział na ławce sztywny jak struna z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na kolanach i błyskał co chwilę krwistoczerwonymi oczami. Jako nowe uosobienie miłości powinnam mu pewnie pomóc, ale... cóż, jak już wspominałam, w czasie mojego szkolenia nie wszystko poszło tak, jak powinno.

Mijający nas przechodnie zdawali się dostrzegać tę sytuację jedynie kątem oka i nawet nie zatrzymywali się, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś może nie potrzebuje pomocy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że kałuża krwi była dość pokaźna, zdecydowanie nie było to zachowanie społecznie poprawne. Mi jednak, jako magicznemu poborcy, było to jak najbardziej na rękę.

Blondyn, odpowiedzialny za tragiczny stan mojego nowego kolegi, wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, wygrzebał z niej jednego, wsadził do ust i zapalił. Co zabawne, wydawał się być w stanie podobnym do tego, w jakim znajdował się demon - napięte mięśnie, drżące dłonie, wstępujące na twarz kropelki potu... Tleniony Japończyk ostatkiem sił tłumił zarówno buzującą w jego żyłach krew jak i jego wściekłość na samego siebie.

-Berserker- szepnęłam tak cicho, że nie mogli mnie usłyszeć. "Heiwajima Shizuo" pomyślałam, by nie mogli zrozumieć mojego uśmiechu, który sam wepchnął mi się na usta. Biurokracji będzie musiało stać się zadość i formularze pójdą w ruch, bo sześć lat temu Zakon zapewnił sobie wyłączność na ludzi takich, jak ten blondyn, ale dla poborcy z moim doświadczeniem jasne było, że nam wszystkim [magicznym] wyjdzie to na dobre.

-Stary... wisisz mi drinka...- wycharczał Dante z wątłym uśmiechem na ustach, gdy jego oczy na powrót stały się bladoniebieskie.

-Gdybym wciąż był barmanem dostałbyś od ręki- odparł blondyn, mile zaskoczony reakcją swojej ofiary.

-Dante- przedstawił się lakonicznie demon podając mu dłoń.

-Heiwajima Shizuo. -Mężczyzna bez żadnych oporów uścisnął rękę srebrnowłosego. -Na pewno nic ci nie jest?

-Jasne- odparł poborca podnosząc się z ławki. -Ty _tak po prostu _tym automatem...? Trenujesz może coś?

-Cierpliwość- zaśmiał się Heiwajima trąc nerwowo kark. Czy mnie oczy nie mylą? Pobili się a teraz zostaną przyjaciółmi? Och, chłopcy bez względu na wiek potrafią być tacy rozkoszni...

Zupełnie jakby mając świadomość, że myślę o nim w kategoriach, których zdecydowanie nie można przypisać dorosłemu mężczyźnie, Dante spojrzał na mnie i zmiażdżył mnie wzrokiem. Zirytowany też wyglądał nieziemsko, ale w sumie była to chyba cecha wspólna wszystkich demonów. Przywołałam na usta jeden z moich najbardziej czarujących uśmiechów i obdarzyłam nim kolegę.

-Jak to dobrze, że nic ci nie jest!- westchnęłam, kładąc dłoń na mostku, sygnalizując tym samym, że "_moje serce biło jak szalone, w obawie o stan zdrowia mojego najdroższego współpracownika_". Srebrnowłosy błyskawicznie wychwycił ten sarkazm.

-"_Uważaj na automat z przekąskami_"?- wysyczał wściekle, mrużąc przy tym oczy jak prawdziwa bestia.

-To twoja wina- odparłam bezczelnie świadoma niebezpieczeństwa. Gdyby teraz wpadł w szał, z pewnością zginęłoby wielu... Zaraz, zaraz! Czy jak wpada w szał to wyrastają mu rogi, skrzydła i ogon? Mam nadzieję, że tak... _Mrrrruuu_! Muszę to kiedyś zobaczyć! Chwila... O czym to ja właśnie...? Ach tak... Wielu niewinnych ludzi.

-Moja wina?

-Ależ oczywiście! Trzeba było przeczytać raport, wtedy doskonale byś wiedział o jaki _automat _chodzi. A teraz to niby ja jestem ta niedobra...

-Dobra, zrozumiałem- przerwał mi wciąż zirytowany, ale w jego oczach dostrzegłam iskierki rozbawienia. Wyciągnął z kieszeni wizytówkę i podał ją Shizuo. -Zadzwoń jak będziesz miał chwilę, to się zgadamy i wyskoczymy na coś mocniejszego.

-Jasne- zgodził się chętnie blondyn. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy naprawdę polubił demona, czy też był zwyczajnie gotów zgodzić się na wszystko, skoro żadne z nas nie zadzwoniło na policję. Stawiałam jednak na to pierwsze. Z tą jego nadludzką siłą musiało mu być ciężko nawiązywać nowe znajomości, zatem propozycja Dantego z pewnością go ucieszyła.

Poczekałam cierpliwie aż chłopcy się pożegnają, jeszcze raz podziękowałam Simonowi i zapewniłam go, że jutro przyjdę do niego na obiad. Zarówno on, "bestia z Ikebukuro" i ten z dredami - Tom, okazali się sympatycznymi i porządnymi ludźmi, co nie zaskoczyło mnie zbytnio, tak w końcu przedstawiono ich w raporcie. Jednak poza faktem, że jeden z nich najprawdopodobniej był berserkerem a "_rosyjskie sushi jest dobre_" nie specjalnie zwrócili na siebie moją uwagę. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o słynnym informatorze z Shinjuku...

Pomachaliśmy im jeszcze na pożegnanie i poszliśmy dalej. Dante wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego i gdybym była taka miłosierna, jak powinnam być, to pewnie poczekałabym jeszcze kilka godzin, zanim sprowadziłabym go na ziemię.

-Pewnie nie masz zielonego pojęcia kim jest Heiwajima Shizuo- zaczęłam uśmiechając się krzywo. Już chciał mi odpowiedzieć, ale uprzedziłam go: -To berserker. Wiesz, co to oznacza.

Wiedział. Szczęście uleciało z niego jak powietrze z przebitego balonika, jednak bez zbędnych efektów dźwiękowych. Skoro Shizuo był berserkerem to musiał wstąpić do Zakonu. Gdyby odmówił, zostałby nałożony na niego zabójczy podatek. Tak, nie inaczej, _zabójczy_. Zakon był w tej kwestii bardzo stanowczy, a ponieważ nie mógł skazać na śmierć nikogo, kto nie popełnił żadnej zbrodni, znalazł inną metodę na likwidację takich "_problematycznych_" jednostek. Gdyby jednak Heiwajima przyłączył się do Zakonu, najprawdopodobniej zabraliby go do siebie, a tam... Cóż, w swoim niezbyt długim życiu widziałam kilku berserkerów wyszkolonych przez Zakon i nie życzyłam Shizuo, by skończył jako jeden z nich. Mina Dantego dowodziła, że pomyślał dokładnie o tym samym.

Dotarliśmy do budynku, który Urząd oddał mi do dyspozycji. Szarobury dwupiętrowy dom stał sobie cichutko przy jednej z bocznych ulic, jednak wciąż bardzo blisko samego serca dzielnicy. Wyglądał niemal dokładnie tak samo, jak pozostałe otaczające go budynki, ale zasadniczą różnicę stanowiły drzwi. Były dość stare i drewniane, ale każdy, kto chciałby ich użyć, zorientowałby się błyskawicznie, że jest to niemożliwe, bo nie miały ani zamka, ani klamki. Ani jedno ani drugie nie było mi do szczęścia potrzebne. Wystarczyło, że dotknęłam jednego z sęków w drewnie i kazałam drzwiom się otworzyć. Banalne, prawda? Bycie czarownicą to naprawdę cudowna rzecz.

Wpuściłam demona do środka i zamknęłam za nim drzwi. Widząc szczere rozczarowanie na jego twarzy nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu.

-To nie będzie futonów, kotatsu ani żadnych takich innych?- zapytał rzucając swoją podróżną torbę na środek niezaprzeczalnie "zachodniego" salonu.

-Twoja sypialnia jest na piętrze i możesz z nią zrobić, co tylko ci przyjdzie do głowy- zapewniłam go wciąż się śmiejąc. -Wyrzucenie łóżka pewnie nie będzie dla ciebie problemem, ale radziłabym ci najpierw zająć się twoim nowym komputerem, na który wgrałam już program z wszystkimi formularzami, drukarką i kodeksem Zakonu, którego własny egzemplarz masz u siebie na półce. Dokładniej chodzi mi o rozdział szesnasty, punkt czterdziesty ósmy. I jakby co, _nie mam z tym nic wspólnego._

Trochę to trwało zanim zrozumiał, co mam na myśli. Był jednak mężczyzną a do tego całkiem przystojnym, więc postanowiłam mu wybaczyć. Gdy jednak wszystko do niego dotarło najpierw ucieszył się jak dziecko a potem zakasał rękawy i zabrał się do roboty. Los pana Heiwajimy nie był jeszcze przesądzony, wciąż można było go uratować. Miałam jednak świadomość, że samo stworzenie warunków sprzyjających dalszym negocjacjom będzie wymagało wielu godzin papierkowej roboty, dlatego nastawiłam wodę na kawę i wyciągnęłam butelkę z miodem pitnym domowej roboty. Co jak co, ale źródło pozytywnej energii na pewno nam się przyda.

* * *

Zamiast zakończenia: Pieję z dumy. Właśnie odkryłam magię Horizontal Line.


	3. Chapter 3: Resonanse

Zamiast wstępu:

Drogi "gościu"! Ponownie dziękuję za komentarz. Jeśli chodzi o Dante... cóż, będę się trzymać wersji: "przystojny, potężny, złośliwy i cyniczny demon, lubiący pizzę i jak pieniądze przychodzą same". A Zakon... chyba go nie doceniasz ;) Skoro są gotowi zażądać od Shizuo zapłaty "zabójczego" podatku to muszą być też w stanie mu go siłą odebrać. Ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów.

* * *

To niesamowite jak jedno, niby nic nie znaczące zdarzenie, potrafi wpłynąć na życie wielu ludzi. Taki _społeczny rezonans_.

W Ikebukuro, takie nic nie znaczące zdarzenia, zdarzały się prawie co sekundę. Za większość z nich zapewne był odpowiedzialny Orihara Izaya, ale ostatnio... Sama nie wiem. Chociaż znam go tyle lat, to nadal nie potrafię jednoznacznie stwierdzić, co o nim myślę. Przeraża mnie i zaskakuje. Nie lubię go, ale jednocześnie mu współczuję. Tak, współczuję mu. Dlaczego? Hmm...

Przyszłam do niego z Shinrą, gdy miał urodziny. Przynieśliśmy ze sobą domowej roboty tort, no i oczywiście prezenty - kilka dziwnych fiolek z równie dziwną zawartością od Shinry i miniaturowego storczyka ode mnie.

Przez kilka boleśnie długich minut staliśmy przed jego biurkiem i czekaliśmy aż coś powie. W końcu się roześmiał i zawołał:

-Rzeczywiście! To przecież dzisiaj!

_Nie pamiętał_. Zapomniał o własnych urodzinach. Albo nie chciał pamiętać. Myśl o tym zdarzeniu nie dawała mi spokoju. W końcu doszłam jednak do wniosku, że jego pamięć mogłaby nic nie zmienić, a nawet sprawić mu niepotrzebny zawód, bo gdyby tylko on pamiętał, czułby się jeszcze bardziej samotny. Właśnie. Był samotny i tego mu współczułam. Chociaż Shinra uważał go za swojego przyjaciela, to nie przypominam sobie żeby kiedykolwiek Izaya się przed nim otworzył. Trzymanie w sobie tylu emocji musiało boleć...

A maleńki biały storczyk stoi teraz na jego biurku w kryształowym kieliszku do wina.

Od tamtego dnia znikło wiele szpecących budynki graffiti, na ulicach było jakby mniej śmieci, a coraz więcej ludzi głośno i z dumą zaczęło przyznawać się do bycia Dolarem. Trochę później Kolorowe Gangi zaprzestały prób utworzenia jednej silnej grupy i zamiast tego powstało wiele znacznie mniejszych i tym samym mniej groźnych band. Jeszcze później yakuza odpuściła sobie plan zapanowania nad światkiem przestępczym Ikebukuro. No i prawie nikt nie zainteresował się powrotem Kidy i Saki.

To nie tak, że Orihara Izaya stał się nagle dobrym człowiekiem. To on tak naprawdę kierował niedobitkami Kolorowych Gangów i to on w jakimś stopniu współpracował z yakuzą. (Wciąż powtarzał, że małymi grupkami łatwiej jest manipulować, a yakuza zwyczajnie się go boi.) Policja miała tyle samo pracy co i wcześniej, przestępczość nie spadła ani trochę i wciąż były miejsca, do których lepiej się było nie zbliżać. A jednak nie mogę ukryć, że zlecenia od Izayi wykonywałam teraz znacznie chętniej niż kiedyś.

* * *

_Setton: Może to nie jest specjalnie dziwne, ale..._

_Yasu: Ale...?_

_Tanaka Tarou: O co chodzi, Setton-chan?_

_Setton: Nie jestem pewna..._

_Kanra: Nooo~! Jak możesz tak budować napięcie? Okrutna!_

_Setton: Chodzi o pogodę._

_Nemuri-hime: Pogodę?_

_Tanaka Tarou: Co masz na myśli?_

_Setton: Nie zwróciliście na to uwagi? Od kilku dni jest jakby... zimniej... i te nagłe deszcze..._

_Yasu: Masz rację! Ale czy to aż takie dziwne...?_

_San-san: Bardzo dziwne! Jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu tak pięknie świeciło słonce...!_

_Areki-chan dołącza do chatu._

_Areki-chan: Witajcie, kochani! Dawno mnie tu nie było... Co słychać?_

_Kanra: Zastanawialiśmy się nad dziwnymi zjawiskami w Ikebukuro, ale zeszło na pogodę... Nuuuudyyy~!_

_Areki-chan: Czy ja wiem...?_

_Tanaka Tarou: ?_

_Areki-chan: Wczoraj wróciłam od babci ze wsi i... To może dziwnie zabrzmieć, ale taka pogoda jest tylko w Tokio. A może nawet tylko w Ikebukuro..._

_Setton: To trochę przerażające..._

_Nemuri-hime: A bezpańskie koty?_

_Yasu: Co z nimi?_

_Nemuri-hime: Są straszne...! Mam wrażenie, że mnie śledzą!_

_Tanaka Tarou: Śledzą? Ale jak to?_

_Kanra: Koci szpiedzy? Co za ekstremalna mania prześladowcza! Hahahahaha~!_

_San-san: Koleżanka mówiła mi o czymś podobnym, ale ją wyśmiałam. Może jednak miała trochę racji...?_

_Setton: Wolę już koty niż drogówkę..._

* * *

Orihara Izaya spacerował wolnym krokiem po swoim gabinecie. Szklany pojemnik z głową Celty postawił na biurku, zaraz obok kieliszka ze storczykiem. Zazwyczaj to zestawienie bawiło go, na swój sposób inspirowało, tego dnia było jednak inaczej. Zirytowany i zmęczony, przekrzywił głowę i rzucił przekornie, prosto w spokojną twarz pogrążonej we śnie dullahan:

-Jak długo masz zamiar siedzieć cicho?

Nie odpowiedziała mu.

-Ach, _no tak_, przecież ty wcale nie siedzisz _cicho_, _Bezgłowy Jeźdźcze_- zaśmiał się informator. Podszedł do biurka i przykucnął przed nim tak, aby móc patrzeć prosto w opuszczone powieki głowy Celty.

Wczoraj do późna siedział na chacie Dolarów i prawie całą noc przekopywał Internet w poszukiwaniu _czegoś nietypowego_. Anomalie pogodowe i bezpańskie koty mogły być dobrym zajęciem na wolne popołudnie, ale on miał pewność, że w Ikebukuro dzieje się coś dużo poważniejszego. _Coś_ wielkiego, niesamowitego, tajemniczego, _coś_, co wołało go z oddali, a jednocześnie było na wyciągnięcie jego ręki.

Podniósł się wzdychając głośno i poszedł do kuchni zaparzyć sobie kawę. Z kubkiem pełnym parującego słodko-gorzkiego napoju wrócił do biurka.

-Aleś ty _bezużyteczna_! Skoro i tak nie zamierzasz mi pomóc, to wracasz do szafy!- oznajmił głowie Celty, a jak powiedział, tak i zrobił.

Mały biały storczyk został teraz na biurku sam, jeśli nie liczyć komputera. _Zabawne... _Uroczy kwiatek w gabinecie porządnie pracującego mężczyzny. Kwiatek świadczący o jego łagodnym usposobieniu i trosce o więzi z innymi ludźmi. Śliczna roślinka nadająca mu zupełnie nowy, jakże komicznie błędny wizerunek...

A może...?

Intuicja i wieloletnie doświadczenie rzuciły się sobie w objęcia i zaczęły tańczyć dzikie tango, w którego rytm Izaya atakował zwinnymi palcami klawiaturę. Pełen podniecenia uśmiech wpełzł na jego niewinną twarz, a oczy rozbłysły okrucieństwem. Nie było mowy, żeby coś mu umknęło. W końcu był słynnym informatorem z Shinjuku!

Pobieżnie rzucił okiem na treść sms-a, który, jak na złość, musiał przyjść w takim momencie.

-Wybacz, Shizusiu, _tobą_ zajmę się później- szepnął odruchowo nie odrywając się od pracy.

* * *

Jeszcze długo po zapadnięciu zmroku młody chłopak kręcił się po głównej ulicy Ikebukuro. Pragnienie doświadczenia czegoś niesamowitego na własnej skórze było tak silne, że nawet lekka mżawka nie mogła mu w tym przeszkodzić.

Mikado westchnął. Pogoda i koty... Brzmiało to jak desperacka próba zabłyśnięcia na forum. Ale nawet jeśli było w tym trochę prawdy, miał wrażenie, że to nie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi. Wczorajszy wypad na rosyjskie sushi z Kidą i Anri zaowocował jedynie informacją o bójce z udziałem Shizuo i automatu z przekąskami. Liczył na coś więcej... no i jeszcze to PM wieczorem:

_Kanra: Miej oczy szeroko otwarte, Tanaka Tarou! Już niedługo może się zrobić gorąco~!_

Chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dał się wrobić. Bo podczas gdy on dostaje dreszczy z przejęcia i moknie w nocy na ulicy, Orihara Izaya siedzi sobie wygodnie i bezpiecznie w swoim fotelu i popija gorącą kawę... Z drugiej jednak strony wszystko wskazywało na to, że wielki informator z Shinjuku nie posiadał informacji, których najbardziej pragnął. Ryuugamine uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Myśl, że jako pierwszy wpadnie na trop tego, co najprawdopodobniej pozostawało poza zasięgiem Izayi napawała go zadowoleniem tak wielkim, że musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie krzyknąć ze szczęścia.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go charakterystyczny dźwięk przypominający coś pomiędzy wyciem, warkotem silnika i tętentem kopyt. Kilka sekund później czarny motor z piskiem opon wyhamował tuż przy nim.

[Podrzucić cię do domu?] zapytała Celty zamiast powitania.

-Nie, nie trzeba. Chętnie się przejdę- odpowiedział może nieco zbyt pospiesznie. -Zlecenie?

[Nie, Shizuo chce się ze mną spotkać w parku. Na pewno chcesz tu moknąć? Zdążę jeszcze cię odwieźć.]

-Dzięki, może następnym razem.

[Jak chcesz. Tylko uważaj na koty! No i na drogówkę...]

-Na kosmitów też będę uważał- zaśmiał się Mikado. Mógł się założyć, że Celty, zanim pomachała mu na pożegnanie, pokazała jeszcze język i prychnęła urażona.

Ryuugamine zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, że nastroje Celty są łatwiejsze do odczytania niż u niejednego z jego posiadających głowę znajomych. W sumie chętnie skorzystałby z jej oferty, bo cały był już przemoczony, a i tak nic ciekawego się nie działo (no chyba, żeby uwzględnić kilka bezpańskich kotów, które kręciły się po ulicy). Westchnął i już miał kierować się w stronę domu, gdy kątem oka zauważył wysokiego blondyna w stroju barmana stojącego w tłumie ludzi przed barem.

Chłopiec mógłby zacząć się zastanawiać, co Shizuo jeszcze tam robił, skoro był umówiony z Celty. Mógłby, owszem. Zbyt bardzo jednak zaabsorbowało go pochłanianie wzrokiem mężczyzny, z którym żegnał się Heiwajima. Wysoki, z białymi włosami i w długim czarnym płaszczu...

To było_** to**_! Na _**to**_ właśnie czekał!

Szok ustąpił jednak miejsca dzikiej radości dopiero po kilku minutach. Wtedy bowiem tajemniczy mężczyzna rozpłynął się w nieprzerwanym potoku ludzi świętujących koniec tygodnia, Shizuo ruszył w stronę parku, a z bocznej uliczki wypadł Izaya.

Informator musiał doskonale widzieć byłego barmana, ale ruszył za nim dopiero, gdy zrezygnowany porzucił wszelką nadzieję na wypatrzenie w tłumie białej czupryny nowego znajomego jego arcy-wroga. Mikado stał jeszcze chwilę w cieniu, aby upewnić się, że Orihara go nie zauważył, a potem pobiegł w stronę, gdzie jak mu się zdawało udał się mężczyzna w płaszczu. A jednak, stanie na deszczu odniosło miażdżące zwycięstwo nad siedzeniem w wygodnym fotelu!

* * *

Nie musiałam czekać jakoś wyjątkowo długo, ale nagła prośba Shizuo o spotkanie w połączeniu z pogodą i tymi... kotami... To chyba nic dziwnego, że byłam trochę nerwowa, a czekanie mi się dłużyło, prawda? Na szczęście przestało kropić, ale całe Ikebukuro wciąż wyglądało nieco przygnębiająco i szaro. Stałam w smudze jasnego światła latarni, oparta plecami o barierkę i zniecierpliwiona wybijałam na niej palcami rytm (One-OK-Rock "Remake", ostatnio nie mogę się od tej piosenki uwolnić...).

Gdy tylko Shizuo wyszedł zza rogu wiedziałam, że coś go trapi. Stanął przede mną, lekko przygarbiony, jedną rękę wepchnął głęboko do kieszeni, drugą nerwowo tarł kark.

-Hej- bąknął, uciekając przede mną wzrokiem.

[Coś się stało?] zapytałam, chociaż wiedziałam doskonale, że prawdopodobieństwo, iż podzieli się ze mną swoim problemem, jest bliskie zera.

-Otwierają nowy urząd skarbowy- odparł, również opierając się na barierce. Światło nie padało na całą jego twarz, przez co musiałam bardzo uważnie mu się przyglądać, by wyczytać jakiekolwiek emocje. -Taki... _nienormalny_.

[Nienormalny? Co masz na myśli?] nie byłam w stanie ukryć, że mnie zaintrygował.

-Oni zajmują się... nie-ludźmi, jak ty czy ja- wyszeptał wzdychając głęboko.

[Shizuo!] napisałam zirytowana. [Jesteś normalnym człowiekiem...] chciałam dopisać coś jeszcze, ale zasłonił dłonią ekran mojego telefonu i pokręcił głową. Było w nim coś nowego... Zupełnie jakby... Jakby pogodził się ze swoją odmiennością...? Ale przecież to nie możliwe...! On nigdy by...

-Powiedziałem o tobie i Shinrze- wyznał nieco zakłopotany, ewidentnie starając się zmienić temat. Głuptas, pokazał mi tylko gdzie mam szukać jego dylematu. -Niedługo pewnie wpadnie do was któryś z ich poborców, żeby ustalić formę płatności.

[Dlaczego mamy im płacić? Czy to konieczne? I co to znaczy "forma płatności"? Shizuo, to brzmi strasznie...!] wyrzuciłam z siebie zaniepokojona. Magiczni poborcy podatkowi? Dziwne zachowanie kotów i tajemnicze deszcze wydały mi się teraz niewielką niedogodnością. [To pewnie przez nich mam dreszcze...]

-Wyczuwasz takie rzeczy, prawda?- spytał retorycznie i pocieszająco poklepał mnie po ramieniu. -Zarejestrują twoją działalność, w razie potrzeby będą cię bronić przed sądem, rozwiążą twoje problemy z drogówką... Tak przynajmniej twierdzi jeden z nich. Też urzędnik, ale dobrze mu z oczu patrzy. O formę płatności już go wypytałem. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie pewnie będą chcieli odrobiny twojego cienia, a Shinrę poproszą o usługi medyczne dla nie-ludzi.

[Jak to... usługi medyczne dla nie-ludzi?] byłam przerażona. A co jeśli tam będzie inna dullahan...? Albo coś jeszcze dziwniejszego? Nie! Nie zgadzam się! Nie pozwolę na to!

Shizuo roześmiał się na widok mojej reakcji. Ulżyło mi nieco, ale wciąż byłam rozdrażniona (nie do tego stopnia jednak, by nie dostrzec poruszenia w cieniu jednego z drzew... czy Izaya naprawdę nie miał nic lepszego do roboty?). Blondyn pochylił się nade mną i szepnął:

-Wiesz, będziecie też mogli wziąć ślub...

Tego było już dla mnie za wiele. Zaczęłam chodzić przed nim w kółko, starając się uporządkować myśli. Ślub? Z Shinrą? Nie to, że nie chciałam (chciałam! bardzo, bardzo, ach, jak bardzo!), ale zwyczajnie... nie byłam na to gotowa... Nigdy wcześniej nie brałam pod uwagę takiej możliwości, bo była ona poza naszym zasięgiem, a teraz... Co robić? Co robić?

[Możesz mu o tym nie mówić?] zapytałam w końcu.

-Jak chcesz- odparł wzruszając ramionami. Nabrał powietrza, by w końcu powiedzieć mi o tym, co najbardziej go trapiło. Uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy i znowu zaczął trzeć kark. -Są gotowi mi pomóc z moim... wiesz z czym. Tylko, że wtedy musiałbym dla nich pracować. Nadal mógłbym pomagać Tomowi, ale... Co o tym myślisz?

[Ufasz im?]

Przyjrzał mi się uważnie. Poza swoją nadludzką siłą, Shizuo dysponował jeszcze jedną zdolnością - doskonale znał się na ludziach. Gdy Shinra wspomniał o tym po raz pierwszy, nie uwierzyłam mu, ale zmieniłam zdanie gdy po pierwszym dniu w liceum do naszego mieszkania przyszli obaj, Shizuo i Izaya, ledwie żywi ze zmęczenia i odniesionych obrażeń. Oficjalna wersja brzmiała: "znienawidzili się od pierwszego wejrzenia", Shinra uważał jednak, że blondynowi wystarczyło jedno przelotne spojrzenie żeby rozgryźć informatora. Może to właśnie ta zdolność bardziej niż jego siła przeszkadzała mu w nawiązywaniu nowych znajomości?

-Jemu całkowicie, ale ona...

[Ona? Co z nią?]

-Ona... Za bardzo przypomina mi tą cholerną pchłę...- przerwał by zazgrzytać zębami. Wystarczyła jedna myśl o Oriharze, by zepsuć mu humor, a biorąc pod uwagę jego zachowanie, myślał o "cholernej pchle" zaskakująco często... Cóż, dodatkowy cień pod drzewem dobitnie świadczył o tym, że nie bez wzajemności. -Ale z drugiej strony, gdy my siedzieliśmy w barze, to ona załatwiała wszystkie formalności...

[Dlaczego nie spróbujesz? To może być szansa, na którą czekałeś całe życie.] Nie wiem czemu, ale zarówno moje wcześniejsze zaniepokojenie jak i te dziwne dreszcze zniknęły bez śladu. Czy ktoś, komu Shizuo od razu zaufał, mógł spowodować jakieś problemy?

Przypilnowałam jeszcze żeby odpisał swojemu nowemu znajomemu i znacznie spokojniejsza wsiadłam na motor. Pożegnałam się z Shizuo i odjechałam. Nie zamierzałam jeszcze wracać do domu; za dużo rzeczy miałam do przemyślenia.

Magiczny urząd skarbowy? Brzmiało to trochę jak jakiś żart, ale coś podpowiadało mi, że to właśnie jest tym, czego na forum Dolarów szukał "Kanra", a nawet więcej - to była prawda, nowy element rzeczywistości Ikebukuro. Jego pojawienie się wywołało ten dziwny i niepokojący rezonans, ale uznałam, że nie muszę się niczego obawiać. Chciałam poznać nowego znajomego Shizuo... i tę kobietę też. Nie mogła być przecież aż tak zła, prawda? Prawda...?

* * *

Zamiast zakończenia: Potężna Gromadko! Bez Was nie ma spamu nawet na forum Dolarów! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Devil in Disguise

Zamiast wstępu:

Kochany "gościu"! Jak zwykle zadajesz niezwykle trafne pytania dowodzące, że uważnie czytasz to opowiadanie i jestem Ci za to bardzo wdzięczna. Mam nadzieję, że w kolejnych rozdziałach uda mi się rozwiać wszystkie Twoje wątpliwości ;)

* * *

Dla wielu ludzi nadludzka siła może być spełnieniem marzeń, błogosławieństwem albo sposobem na życie. Niestety, ja swoje życie chciałem przeżyć jak najspokojniej, nie wchodząc porządnym ludziom w drogę i unikając niepotrzebnej agresji. I naprawdę chciałem być barmanem...

Dwie osoby stały mi jednak na drodze.

Pierwsza, to ta cholerna pchła, Orihara Izaya. Od pierwszego spojrzenia w te jego zimne oczy wiedziałem, że jest zwykłą gnidą, mendą społeczną, czerpiącą radość z rujnowania życia innym. No i jak na złość, na swojego kozła ofiarnego wybrał właśnie mnie... Bardzo szybko okazało się, że wszczęcie bójki w barze jest zbyt proste bym mógł w jakimkolwiek pracować. Bardziej jednak niż ciągłe zmiany miejsc pracy, bolało mnie zachowanie moich pracodawców; nigdy nie chcieli zapłaty za szkody, zależało im tylko na tym, żebym jak najszybciej sobie poszedł... Byłem już bliski depresji, ale na szczęście pomogli mi Kasuka i Tom. Wolę nawet nie myśleć gdzie bym skończył, gdyby nie oni.

Drugą jestem ja sam. Za każdym razem, gdy widziałem Simona pracującego jak gdyby nigdy nic w barze z sushi, docierało do mnie, że szczęśliwe życie z taką siłą nie jest aż tak trudne... Ale w końcu to nie ona była prawdziwym problemem, tylko mój temperament...

Jedyną "zaletą" mojej osobowości były przeczucia, a może raczej instynkt, jak u zwierzęcia. Prawda, również bywał uciążliwy, ale tylko dzięki niemu udało mi się przetrwać. Mimo to, gotów byłem się go wyrzec... Niektórych rzeczy lepiej jest zwyczajnie nie wiedzieć, ja natomiast to, co powinno zostać w sferze niedomówień, wychwytywałem lepiej niż najlepsi szpiedzy tej parszywej mendy.

Dlatego właśnie od razu wiedziałem, że Dante przypomina człowieka tylko z zewnątrz. No i, paradoksalnie, że jego wnętrze jest lepsze niż wielu ludzi, których miałem wątpliwą przyjemność poznać. Był potworem gorszym ode mnie i jednocześnie lepiej ode mnie potrafił nad sobą panować... czy to nie wystarczający powód, by próbować się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?

* * *

Obudziło ich dopiero głośne pukanie do drzwi. Nie to żeby mieli kaca, bo w ich przypadku taki stan był chyba nieosiągalny. Po prostu całą noc przesyłali do centrali Zakonu jakieś absurdalne formularze, jedynie po to, by umożliwić Heiwajimie Shizuo ubieganie się o stanowisko Egzekutora. Zawód ten nosił w prawdzie dumną nazwę, ale wyszedł z użycia w połowie XX wieku ze względu na rosnący prestiż Poborców. Cóż, mówiąc krótko, gdy do wszystkich istot magicznych dotarło, że śmierć nie jest już w stanie obronić ich przed płaceniem Podatku, Egzekutorom zabrakło chętnych do współpracy.

Dante, drapiąc się po brzuchu i ziewając przeciągle, otworzył drzwi. Gdyby nie fakt, że przecież nie mógł mieć kaca, odniósłby wrażenie, że ktoś zamiast powitania strzela do niego z karabinu maszynowego.

-Dzień dobry, jestem urzędnikiem wysłanym przez Zakon Rycerski im. Króla Artura Zrzeszający Wszystkich Protekcją Istot Magicznych Zainteresowanych w sprawie Heiwajimy Shizuo ubiegającego się o stanowisko Egzekutora. Nazywam się Sieghard i jest mi...- w tym momencie nastąpiła wymowna pauza -..._niezmiernie miło_, że będziemy razem pracować.

Widok ten godny był uwiecznienia na fotografii, niestety żaden ze szpiegów Izayi nie był akurat jego świadkiem. Dante miał na sobie jedynie zawieszone niebezpiecznie nisko na jego biodrach spodnie od dresu, a do tego twarz tak wczorajszą, że nie musiał chuchać, by było od niego czuć alkohol. Natomiast pan urzędnik prezentował się nienagannie w swoim koszmarnie drogim garniturze i z aktówką o jeszcze koszmarniejszej zawartości. Całokształtu dopełniała jego iście hollywoodzka uroda arturiańskiego rycerza razem z tym komicznym imieniem, które nadano mu "służbowo". No i jakby tego było mało, do pasa miał przypięty krótki średniowieczny miecz.

-Miał pan tu przyjść po szesnastej- westchnął demon wpuszczając go do środka.

Sieghard podetknął mu łaskawie pod nos nadgarstek z zegarkiem, zupełnie jakby uważał, że uzmysławianie komuś takiemu jak Dante, że właśnie dochodzi siedemnasta, byłoby zwyczajnie marnowaniem jego cennego czasu. Matko, czy to małe błyszczące na końcu każdej wskazówki to diamenty...?

Urzędnik, ewidentnie uważając się za pana sytuacji, bez zbędnych grzeczności, rozgościł się w salonie i zaczął wyciągać na stół zapełnione mikroskopijnymi literkami formularze. Gdy skończył, złożył dłonie w piramidkę i uśmiechnął się sztucznie do srebrnowłosego, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że mogą już zaczynać.

-Dante, proszę, zrób porządek ze swoim telefonem... Dzwoni, świeci i wibruje, a ja nie wiem jak to cholerstwo wyłączyć bez użycia młotka... O, Sieghard! Kopę lat!

Stan, w jakim była Freya, gdy wparowała do salonu, ewidentnie dowodził, że nie jest ludzką kobietą. Chociaż, podobnie jak demona, obudziło ją pukanie Zakonnika, wyglądała tak, jakby już od kilku godzin czekała na jego przybycie. Do krótkiej czarnej sukienki nałożyła jaszcze równie czarną marynarkę, a chociaż uśmiechała się uprzejmie, jej spojrzenie mówiło jednoznacznie, że to ona jest teraz królową sytuacji.

Dante pracował z Zakonem do wielu lat i wiedział, że wstępują do niego jedynie najwięksi twardziele spośród magicznych. Dlatego właśnie prawie połknął język, by nie ryknąć śmiechem. Na widok Freyi, Sieghard najpierw poczerwieniał, potem zbladł i zaczął się dusić, więc błyskawicznie zrobił się siny, potem zaczerpnął powietrza i znów poczerwieniał, skurczył się w sobie i wychlipał poprzez napływające do jego pięknych oczu łzy:

-Błagam... t-tylko nie ona...!

-Leć, to pewnie Shizuo- poleciła blondynka i, niewiele sobie robiąc z przerażenia malującego się na twarzy urzędnika, usiadła na fotelu naprzeciw niego. -O nic się nie martw, już ja się zaopiekuję tym panem i jego formularzami.

W tamtej chwili Dante pozbył się wszelkich wątpliwości co do tego, że będzie mu się z Freyą świetnie pracować. Życzył jej jeszcze tylko dobrej zabawy i wrócił do swojej sypialni, by zapanować nad rozszalałym telefonem.

* * *

Spotkaliśmy się o dwudziestej pod barem z rosyjskim sushi i po wymianie kilku bezsensownych zdań w stylu "jak się masz" ruszyliśmy w stronę knajpy, której właściciel był na tyle łaskawy, że na dzień dobry nie wyrzucał mnie za drzwi. Zajęliśmy kanapę w rogu, z dala od pozostałych stolików i złożyliśmy zamówienie.

Wyraz twarzy Dantego sugerował jednoznacznie, że od wczorajszego wieczora sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie. Srebrnowłosy nawet nie próbował udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Postanowiłem jednak nie naciskać, wolałem poczekać aż sam zacznie mówić.

Zaczynał kilka razy; nabierał powietrza, otwierał usta, zamykał, brał łyka whisky, milczał kilka minut, znów nabierał powietrza... Powtórzył to wszystko pięć, może sześć, razy, aż w końcu wyrzucił z siebie:

-Jesteś berserkerem.

-Co proszę?- zapytałem zbity z tropu. Spodziewałem się, że powie coś dziwnego, ale... bez przesady...

-Tamten automat... często ci się to zdarza, prawda? Nagle wpadasz we wściekłość, oczy zachodzą ci mgłą, krew przyspiesza i tracisz nad sobą panowanie.- Mówił to tak spokojnie i z taką pewnością siebie jakby znał mnie od lat. Z jednej strony było to nieco niepokojące, z drugiej jednak dawno nie byłem tak spokojny. -No i zanim zdążysz się nad tym zastanowić... jest już po wszystkim.

Wziąłem łyka whisky i kiwnąłem głową. Bardzo sprytne, zamiast od razu przejść do sedna, poruszył temat mojej "choroby", żebym odebrał wszystko bardziej osobiście. Bez względu na to, co zamierzał powiedzieć, miałem pewność, że gdy skończy, moje już i tak wyjątkowo parszywe życie skomplikuje się jeszcze bardziej. Jaki jednak miałem wybór?

-Do czego zmierzasz?

* * *

Izaya niemal krzyczał z podniecenia. Było dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał - najciemniej pod samą latarnią. Od kilku godzin przeszukiwał portale społecznościowe fanów zjawisk paranormalnych, czarnej magii czy kosmitów i nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że właśnie odkrył Atlantydę. Zarówno w Ikebukuro, jak i w Shinjuku, pod samym jego nosem, żyli ludzie, którzy_ nie istnieli_. Tak właśnie, nie istnieli. Jedyne, co było o nich wiadomo, to że należą do jakichś klubów okultystycznych i do tego jeszcze kilka ich zdjęć z konwentów... i to wszystko. Żadnej informacji o miejscu zamieszkania, ukończonych szkołach, rodzinie ani nawet daty urodzenia._ Zupełnie nic._

-Myśleliście, że uda się wam przede _mną_ schować?- zaśmiał się informator sięgając po kubek z kawą. Zajrzał do środka i westchnął na widok zupełnie już zaschniętego denka. Szkoda, że Namie nie pracowała w weekendy...

Przeciągnął się tak mocno, że aż strzeliły mu kości i wstał. Zanim poszedł do kuchni, uchylił jeszcze okno w gabinecie, żeby wpuścić do środka trochę świeżego powietrza. Wrócił kilka minut później z kubkiem pełnym parującej kawy i ogromną porcją szarlotki. Zadowolony ze swego odkrycia nucił pod nosem podskakując radośnie:

-_Ah, ah, ah, bardzo cię kocham, Doraemon~!_

I wtedy właśnie jego wzrok padł na biurko. Nie rozlał kawy tylko dzięki swojemu refleksowi; drżącymi dłońmi odstawił kubek i talerzyk na stolik i podszedł do swojego miejsca pracy.

Ktoś tu był. Niczego nie brakowało i nic nie zostało zniszczone, myszka komputera nie była przesunięta nawet o milimetr. Jedynym dowodem na to, że ktoś włamał się do jego mieszkania, był stojący na środku biurka pionek.

Brunet bardzo ostrożnie chwycił figurkę w palce. Czarny król nie miał więcej niż pięć centymetrów wysokości, wykonany był jednak z przerażającą precyzją. Czarne szaty wyglądały na wykończone królewskim szkarłatem i haftami ze szczerego złota. Maleńka korona lśniła zupełnie jakby zdobiły ją najprawdziwsze rubiny. Najbardziej przerażająca była jednak twarz, te przymrużone oczy, krótkie czarne włosy i złośliwy pełen wyższości uśmiech...

Iyaza skrzywił się i zaklął pod nosem.

Ta twarz należała do niego.

* * *

-A zatem jeszcze raz- westchnąłem opróżniwszy piątą szklankę. -Jesteś demonem i pracujesz dla magicznego Urzędu Skarbowego. Zajmujesz się ściąganiem podatku od osób takich jak ja czy Celty- nie pamiętam już, kiedy wspomniałem mu o niej, ale nie czułem z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia. -No i chronisz podatników przed wszystkim.

-Tak właśnie- przytaknął mi Dante. Mimo iż wypił już prawie litr whisky wyglądał na zupełnie trzeźwego.

-No i jest jeszcze Zakon, który będzie chciał mnie zgarnąć i zrobić ze mnie prawdziwego bezmózgiego berserkera. Żeby temu zapobiec, ta twoja podejrzana znajoma od kilku godzin torturuje formularzami jakiegoś Zakonnika. A jak skończy będę mógł ubiegać się o stanowisko Egzekutora.

-Nie musisz od razu podejmować decyzji- zapewnił mnie pospiesznie demon.

-Co właściwie robi taki Egzekutor?- zapytałem. W normalnych warunkach najprawdopodobniej rzuciłbym w niego najpierw stolikiem a potem kanapą, ale... przeczucie kazało mi mu zaufać, nawet jeśli pomagała mu wiedźma.

-Normalnie zajmowałbyś się likwidowaniem każdego magicznego, który nie zalegalizował swojego pobytu w Ikebukuro i sprawia jakiekolwiek problemy. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że ja i Freya będziemy tu Poborcami, tak naprawdę możesz robić dokładnie to, co do tej pory.

-Niby tak- zgodziłem się. -Ale jednak będę waszym urzędowym Egzekutorem i teoretycznie jeśli będzie taka potrzeba będę musiał mordować dla was niewinnych ludzi.

-Uwierz mi, jeśli już kogoś będziesz musiał zabić, nie będzie to człowiek, a cokolwiek by to nie było, nie będzie niewinne.- Dante położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że nie proponuje niczego niemoralnego. -Nie chcemy żebyś likwidował każdego, kto jest niewygodny dla Urzędu, tylko żebyś chronił mieszkańców Ikebukuro przed potworami, które zamiast wejść w erę biurokracji nadal po staremu zajmują się działaniem na szkodę ludzkości.

-A jeśli nie będę chciał pracować dla Urzędu?- podejrzewałem jaka jest odpowiedź, wolałem mieć jednak pewność.

Srebrnowłosy zmarszczył brwi i zasępił się wyraźnie. To, o czym zamierzał powiedzieć, musiał uważać za wyjątkowo okrutne, bo przygarbił się i jakby lekko zapadł w sobie. Fakt, że nawet nie próbował ukrywać swoich emocji, uznałem za jego kolejną zaletę.

-Kilka lat temu Zakon zażądał, by wszyscy ludzie z takimi zdolnościami przyłączali się do nich, twierdząc, że na wolności są zbyt niebezpieczni- wyjaśnił cicho, starając się jednocześnie nie patrzeć w moją stronę. -Oczywiście zostawili im kilka alternatyw. Pierwszą, która zapewne cię nie zainteresuje, jest śmierć. Druga, i tą bym ci sugerował, to praca na rzecz Urzędu. No i trzecia, która wiąże się z płaceniem specjalnego _podatku._

Podatek? To wydawało się całkiem niegroźne. Chociaż Dante położył na to słowo jakiś taki dziwny nacisk...

-Jak wysoki jest ten podatek?- spytałem. -Może mógłbym go płacić...

-Wątpię, Shizuo- przerwał mi dość ostro. -Magiczny podatek bardzo rzadko płacony jest w pieniądzach. Na przykład twoja znajoma dullahan będzie płaciła swoim cieniem, a w tym konkretnym przypadku... musiałbyś płacić swoją krwią.

-Ile?- spytałem odruchowo. Perspektywa płacenia podatków w taki sposób wydała mi się wystarczająco odrażająca, by odmówić sobie dolewki whisky.

Demon przyjrzał mi się badawczo. Z jego twarzy mogłem czytać jak z otwartej księgi; wystarczyło mi jedno spojrzenie, by zrozumieć dlaczego ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę.

-Czterdzieści litrów miesięcznie- wyszeptał ze wstrętem. -To daje ponad litr dziennie. Shizuo... To nie jest życie tylko desperackie odwlekanie śmierci. Nie słyszałem jeszcze o nikim, kto wytrzymałby dłużej niż rok.

W tej sytuacji nie miałem wyboru. Musiałem zgodzić się na bycie Egzekutorem. Perspektywa odbierania życia komukolwiek, kto nie byłby tą śmierdzącą mendą, napawała mnie wstrętem, ale skoro Dante twierdził, że nie będzie potrzeby żebym "pracował w zawodzie" to może...

-Czy mogę porozmawiać o tym z Celty?


	5. Chapter 5: Liar Game

Zamiast wstępu:

Tak jak obiecałam - Shizaya! W prawdzie wersja bardzo bardzo bardzo light, ale na tym etapie, nie wolno mi bardziej Was rozpieszczać ;)

* * *

Zapewne każdy inny człowiek na moim miejscu omijałby Ikebukuro szerokim łukiem, ale to dość _zrozumiałe _- kto chciałby bowiem uciekać przed wściekłą _bestią_, której na imię było Heiwajima Shizuo? Mi jednak ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało, a nawet _wręcz przeciwnie. _Gdy zaczynałem pracę jako informator, a można powiedzieć, że było to już w liceum, roboty było mnóstwo i niewiele czasu zostawało mi na takie przyjemności jak drażnienie Shizusia. Teraz jednak nieprzerwany strumień informacji _sam _przepływał przez moje dłonie, bez pomocy, bez nadzoru, a często nawet bez dodatkowych nakładów pieniężnych - niczym ujarzmiony wąż wijący się potulnie u mych stóp, pozostawiając głowę wolną dla intryg, a dłonie dla moich ulubionych pionków.

A kim grać w takie chłodne deszczowe dni jakie nawiedziły ostatnimi czasy Tokio, jeśli nie Shizusiem? O tak, na niego _zawsze _mogłem liczyć. Uosobienie nieposkromionej wściekłości, siła mitycznych herosów zamknięta w doskonałym ciele, bystry umysł spętany przez łagodną osobowość, wrażliwe serce i przeraźliwie słabe nerwy. _Zabawne_, Shizuś nigdy nie robił tego, co chciałem, co z jednej strony strasznie mnie irytowało, z drugiej jednak nie było mowy żebym się nim znudził. Jego siła, intuicja, mordercze instynkty, poczucie sprawiedliwości, wierność bliskim... Jak mogłem mu odmówić mojej _miłości_?

Taaak... _Kochałem _go. I nienawidziłem jednocześnie. Dla normalnego człowieka taka sprzeczność byłaby pewnie niemożliwa, ale dla mnie było to zupełnie _naturalne_.

Nie to, żebym nie chciał go zabić. Jego śmierć ułatwiłaby mi wiele spraw. Z drugiej jednak strony straciłbym doskonałe źródło rozrywki... No i sama śmierć nie wystarczy. To musiałoby być coś _wielkiego_. Coś, co już na zawsze wpisałoby się w historię miasta. Niczym finał tragedii doskonałej, na tyle doskonałej, bym poczuł się spełniony jako jej twórca a on... by już w pierwszych jej sekundach wykrzykiwał moje imię.

Wstyd się przyznać, ale nic takiego jeszcze nie wymyśliłem. Swoją drogą, Shizusiu mój przenajsłodszy, czy z tobą nie było tak samo? Zawsze powtarzałeś, że jedyne czego pragniesz to moja śmierć. A jednak wciąż żyję... nie, oboje żyjemy i mamy się wprost _wyśmienicie_.

Chociaż może nie do końca, bo coś cię wyraźnie trapiło...

Stałem sobie w najlepsze i popijałem oranżadę z puszki, oparty o drzewo w parku i obserwowałem jak Shizuś zwierza się z czegoś Celty. Blondyn był... chyba rozdarty. Trudno było to stwierdzić, bo stał dość daleko, światło z latarni padało jedynie na część jego twarzy, a on sam, jeśli chodzi o mimikę twarzy, zaawansowany był jedynie w wyrażaniu skrajnej wściekłości. Natomiast jeśli chodziło o panią Bezgłowy Jeździec - twarz była zupełnie zbędna. To _niezwykłe _jak wiele sprzecznych ze sobą emocji potrafiła przekazać jedynie poprzez mowę ciała. Teraz była jednocześnie szczęśliwa i przerażona, podniecona i zaniepokojona, zadowolona i rozczarowana. Po wielu latach znajomości z łatwością odczytywałem każdą jej emocję z nawet najdrobniejszego drgnięcia mięśnia. Żebym jeszcze tylko słyszał, o czym mówi Shizuś!

No, dalej _słodka bestio z Ikebukuro_, podnieś trochę główkę i obróć ją nieco w lewo to będę mógł czytać z ruchów twoich warg. _No~! _Jak mam wykorzystać przeciw tobie te krępujące sekrety, skoro wcale nie chcesz się nimi ze mną podzielić?

Gdyby nie fakt, że było już naprawdę późno, zakradłbym się bliżej. Zerknąłem na zegarek. Hmm... dochodziła północ. Gdybym podszedł jeszcze krok lub dwa, Shizuś niewątpliwie by mnie zauważył i rozpętałby piekło, co z pewnością niezmiernie ucieszyłoby najbliższy posterunek policji. Owszem, mój umysł działał w sposób niewątpliwie _oryginalny_, nie byłem jednak ani szalony ani głupi.

Wiedziałem natomiast, że Shizuś spotkał się z kimś w barze. Do reszty pochłonięty poszukiwaniem źródła syndromu facetów w czerni i analizowaniem mojej własnej sytuacji w związku z pionkiem, pozwoliłem umknąć tej pozornie błahej informacji. Dopiero godzinę wcześniej dotarło do mnie, że ani Shinra ani Celty nie byli dobrymi partnerami do picia, podobnie z resztą jak trójka uroczych licealistów, Dotachin rzadko ruszał się gdzieś bez swoich przyjaciół, a gdyby to był Tom, moi szpiedzy nie bawiliby się w ktosiowanie. Swój karygodny błąd naprawiłem najszybciej jak się dało, było jednak za późno. Shizuś bez większych zniszczeń opuścił bar, a ów tajemniczy osobnik rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Znudzony wpatrywaniem się w byłego barmana odepchnąłem się lekko od drzewa i ruszyłem w stronę domu. Byłem już w prawdzie porządnie zmęczony tym dniem, wolałem jednak dotrzeć do mojego koszmarnie drogiego apartamentu w najnowocześniejszym wieżowcu w całym Shinjuku, drogą najbardziej okrężną ze wszystkich możliwych. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Shizuś jednak wyczuł mój "_zapach_" [ach, ten _zwierzęcy magnetyzm_... człowiek chciałby się zmyć, jak gdyby nigdy nic, a tu natura wpycha mu swoje trzy jeny, w rejony zbyt intymne, by mówić o nich publicznie].

Ostatnio stanowczo zbyt dużo padało. Na głównych ulicach nie było z tym większego problemu, ale w zaułkach, z których zmuszony byłem korzystać, nadmiar deszczówki tworzył istne bagna. Poważnie zacząłem zastanawiać się nad kupnem kaloszy i płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego, jednak jako najlepszy informator w okolicy musiałem bardo dbać o swój image, w związku z czym w grę wchodził jedynie parasol [_ooo~! najlepiej taki przezroczysty~_].

Udało mi się właśnie przeskoczyć wyjątkowo pokaźną kałużę, gdy usłyszałem ciche piśnięcie. Zamierzałem je zignorować i przymierzyłem się do pokonania kolejnej przeszkody, gdy rozległo się jeszcze raz, dając do zrozumienia, że jakiś zdesperowany bezpański kot upatrzył sobie _we mnie _swego _wybawcę_. Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu źródła żałosnych skarg.

Stojący w kałuży pod śmietnikiem karton zadrżał lekko. Podszedłem do niego niemal w podskokach z dłońmi wciśniętymi głęboko w kieszenie i nadepnąłem na bok kartonu, wysypując tym samym jego zawartość.

Prosto pod moje nogi potoczyła się mała, mokra, pręgowana na szaro kulka, a miauknęła przy tym tak żałośnie, że aż mnie coś zakuło w piersi. _Mnie! _Mnie - Oriharę Izayę zakuło w piersi! Może to ta cholerna pogoda...?

Zirytowany, wyszarpnąłem z rękawa nóż, otworzyłem go sprawnym ruchem i schyliłem się błyskawicznie, przytykając ostrze do szyi małego prowokatora. Chociaż mogłem go zabić jednym gładkim cięciem, wiedziałem doskonale, że to nie rozwiązałoby problemu. Moje sumienie odezwało się nie dlatego, że na mojej drodze pojawił się pragnący miłości kociaczek, tylko dlatego, że nie wystarczająco ostatnio nad sobą pracowałem.

Dokładnie w momencie gdy schowałem ostrze, źrenice zaskakująco inteligentnych błękitnych oczu zwęziły się w wąskie szparki, a zakończona cholernie ostrymi pazurkami łapka wbiła się w wierzch mojej dłoni. Zakląłem pod nosem i chciałem cofnąć rękę, wtedy jednak do jednej łapki dołączyła druga, a zaraz po niej pełen przypominających igły ząbków pyszczek.

Ten bestialski zamach na moją osobę trwał tylko chwilę. Kociak, uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie zamierzam uciec i uznaję moją porażkę, powoli wyciągnął swoje ząbki z mojej dłoni, a chwilę potem zamiast pazurków czułem jedynie mięciutkie poduszeczki. Błękitne oczy wciąż wpatrzone były we mnie, bijący na boki ogonek nadawał temu spojrzeniu konkretne przesłanie. Uśmiechając się szeroko, dźgnąłem tego małego prowokatora palcem między oczy. Nim go jednak dotknąłem, przewrócił się na plecy i z tej pozycji zaczął odpowiedź na mój _atak_.

Przez dość długą chwilę nie mogłem się nadziwić, skąd w tym malutkim ciałku tyle siły, nienawiści i zawziętości. Dodając do tego jego zmysł zabójcy... Ha! Zabawne, gdyby był człowiekiem, byłby jak...

-...zupełnie jak Shizuś...- szepnąłem zamyślony. A potem dotarło do mnie, co powiedziałem.

Zirytowałem się na nowo i zabrałem dłoń. Rozczarowany przerwaną nagle zabawą kociak doczłapał do mojego kolana i zaczął się o nie nagląco ocierać. Wilgoć z jego futerka szybko przeszła na moje ulubione spodnie, zakląłem więc jeszcze raz. Wyciągnąłem chusteczkę i zacząłem osuszać małego zbieracza pcheł. _Zbieracz pcheł...? _Braaadzo zabawne...

-Suchszy już chyba nie będziesz- stwierdziłem lustrując go krytycznie wzrokiem. -Na rękach cię nosić nie będę. Potrzebuję ich do zachowania równowagi, a wierz mi, że jest ci na rękę, żebym się nie przewrócił. -Mówiłem to wszystko do kota. Trochę to żałosne, ale z drugiej strony, to bardzo miłe uczucie, gdy ktoś słucha cię z takim przejęciem. Schowałem nóż i wstając podniosłem kociaka za futro na karku. Wciąż wpatrzony we mnie pełnymi uwielbienia oczami, podwinął posłusznie wszystkie cztery łapki + ogon i miauknął pytająco. -Nie martw się. W porównaniu z mokrym kartonem mój kaptur jest rajem na ziemi.

Niby gdzie indziej miałem go sobie _wsadzić_, żeby mi nie zawadzał? Poza tym, szarpał się tylko chwilę, a potem rozmruczał się w najlepsze i z takim akompaniamentem musiałem wrócić do domu...

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo był pewien, że właśnie zobaczył coś, czego żaden żywy człowiek oglądać nie powinien...

Przez całą rozmowę z Celty w parku unoszący się w powietrzu zapach tej cholernej gnidy nie dawał mu spokoju, więc gdy tylko jego przyjaciółka wskoczyła na motor, on popędził w kierunku, gdzie, jak mu się zdawało, mignęło futro płaszcza znienawidzonego informatora.

Nie spieszył się. Nie musiał, bo wiedział, że znalazł właściwy trop. Instynkt drapieżcy pozwalał mu na podążanie w bezpiecznej odległości za ofiarą, bez obawy, że mu ucieknie. Nie cierpiał w sobie wielu rzeczy, a te zwierzęce odruchy były w ścisłej czołówce, zaraz obok jego siły i problemów z kontrolowaniem agresji.

Doskonale wiedział, że Izaya wie, że go śledzi, albo że przynajmniej wychodzi z założenia, że jest taka możliwość. Może to i lepiej; jeśli go dopadnie w ciemnej uliczce, zdążą uciec zanim przyjedzie policja.

Zaułek, w którym zatrzymał się Orihara, był taki sam jak wszystkie poprzednie - otoczony ścianami wieżowców, zastawiony kontenerami na śmieci i stojakami na rowery, a do tego dzięki deszczowej pogodzie przypominał małe bajorko. Czym ta boczna uliczka różniła się od innych? Czego Izaya tu szukał? Shizuo poczuł, jak napinają się mięśnie na jego karku. Zupełnie jakby ktoś pociągnął za spust w jego ciele i wystrzelił prosto do jego żył niemal morderczą ilość adrenaliny. Blondyn przylgnął plecami do ściany i przykucnął za kubłem na śmieci. "Ta cholerna pchła pewnie zaraz się na mnie rzuci z tym swoim cholernym scyzorykiem", pomyślał przygryzając dolną wargę i tłumiąc chęć rzucenia się na informatora nim ten rzuci się na niego.

Minuty mijały. I nic się nie działo. Jedyne, co usłyszał blondyn to kilka piśnięć i miauknięć, a tak poza tym...

-...zupełnie jak Shizuś...

"Co się tam dzieje, do cholery?" ryknął w myślach, irytując się po raz kolejny, że wraz z pojawieniem się w jego krwi adrenaliny, ilość znanych przekleństw malała drastycznie. Nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać wychylił się ostrożnie zza kubła.

Ruchem perfekcyjnie wahadłowym, schował się z powrotem, wychylił, schował i wychylił jeszcze raz. Jednak bez względu na to, ile razy upewniał się czy nie doznał jakichś omamów wzrokowych, Izaya wciąż z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy wycierał chustką szarego, przemoczonego do ostatniego suchego włoska, kotka.

"Chyba nie zamierza go zjeść...?" zapytał bezgłośnie Shizuo z pełną przerażenia fascynacją obserwując jak smukłe palce bruneta pieszczą kruchą i niewinną istotkę. Może powinien interweniować?

-Suchszy już chyba nie będziesz- powiedział wstając Orihara. Jego głos był tak zaskakująco ciepły, że Heiwajima aż poczuł mdłości. -Na rękach cię nosić nie będę. Potrzebuję ich do zachowania równowagi, a wierz mi, że jest ci na rękę, żebym się nie przewrócił- gadał w najlepsze, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Sprawnym ruchem dłoni schował swój nóż w rękawie, po czym wrzucił kotka do kaptura. -Nie martw się. W porównaniu z mokrym kartonem mój kaptur jest rajem na ziemi.

Jakby potwierdzając słowa informatora, kociak zaczął głośno mruczeć.

Potem brunet z rozłożonymi szeroko ramionami, przeskakując kałuże jak dziewica kępki kwiatków na skąpanej blaskiem zachodzącego słońca polance, pognał w kierunku Shinjuku. Jak twierdził [entuzjastycznie, aczkolwiek niezbyt przekonująco] Shinra: "Izaya nie robi tego, by ukryć się za jedną ze swoich masek, tylko po prostu chce zaspokoić swoje wewnętrzne dziecko".

Wracamy zatem do punktu wyjścia: Heiwajima Shizuo był pewien, że właśnie zobaczył coś, czego żaden żywy człowiek oglądać nie powinien, jednak nie dlatego, że było to straszne czy obrzydliwe. Po prostu żaden żywy człowiek, dla swojego własnego dobra, nie powinien widzieć jak informator z Shinjuku okazuje dobre serce czemukolwiek. Reputacja bezwzględnego, rozpieszczonego dupka z kompleksem boga, image i inne tego typu sprawy...

Dla Shizuo jednak ten kompromitujący informatora obrazek znaczył zupełnie coś innego. I ta myśl go przerażała. Przerażała do tego stopnia, że gdzieś tam w głębi serca chciał usłyszeć jak za kilka dni ta gnida opowiada na prawo i lewo, że małe koty są dużo lepsze niż rosyjskie sushi. A to wszystko dlatego, że...

...że w rzeczywistości Orihara Izaya mógł nie być aż tak do szpiku przesiąknięty złem, jak mu się zawsze wydawało.

Klnąc siarczyście pod nosem ruszył w stronę swojego domu, niszcząc po drodze wszystkie "z pewnością odpowiedzialne za to zajście" kubły na śmieci.

* * *

-_Mi casa es su casa!- _zawołałem przekroczywszy próg mojego mieszkania. Zrobiłem mało zgrabny piruet i spojrzałem na kociaka, który zaciekawiony wychwytywał nowe zapachy swoim malutkim różowym noskiem. -Witam w moich skromnych progach- oznajmiłem, kłaniając mu się głęboko i zapraszając gestem do środka.

Dlaczego mówiłem w ten sposób? Dlaczego zachowywałem się tak, a nie inaczej? Cóż, ten kot mnie _rozumiał_. Jakby to idiotycznie nie brzmiało, była to szczera prawda. Teraz, na przykład, po słowach "witam w moich skromnych progach", miauknął radośnie i wszedł do środka, nie minął jednak linii, jaką wyznaczały moje stopy. Wszedł głębiej w odmęty mego apartamentu dopiero wtedy, gdy i ja wszedłem. Cóż, w przeciwieństwie do pewnego nadpobudliwego byłego barmana, ten kociak zdecydowanie zasługiwał na to, by traktować go jak _człowieka_.

-To jest mój gabinet. Służy mi też za salę audiencyjną i bibliotekę. Tu jest kuchnia, często jadam w Ikebukuro, żeby poznęcać się mentalnie nad Shizusiem, więc nie ma tu zbyt dużo jedzenia. Tam dalej jest łazienka... a tam jest moja sypialnia z garderobą- mówiłem pokazując kolejno wszystkie pomieszczenia. -Mam też sypialnię dla gości, ale tak szczerze mówiąc to jeszcze nikt z niej nie korzystał... Może chcesz żebym zrobił tam twój pokój?

Cisza.

-Tylko mi nie mów, że chcesz spać w moim łóżku...

-Miau? _[Dlaczego nie, jaśnie panie?]_

-Co za pytanie! To chyba oczywiste, że nie możesz spać w moim łóżku, bo to jest _MOJE_ łóżko...!

* * *

Uznawszy swoją porażkę, ułożyłem się wygodniej pod kołdrą i wsłuchałem w pełne satysfakcji mruczenie kociaka zwiniętego w kulkę na poduszce tuż obok mojej głowy. Jak mogłem wygrać decydujący pojedynek na spojrzenia, skoro zaatakował mnie tymi swoimi ogromnymi lśniącymi błękitnymi oczętami? Oczywiście, najpierw się wściekłem. Oznajmiłem, że to było zagranie poniżej pasa i w związku z tym żądam rewanżu, itd, itd, ale kociak wiedział swoje; fuknął na mnie i z godnością ruszył do mojej sypialni. Dobrze, że w ogóle wpuścił mnie do łóżka...

* * *

Freya, jak przystało na szkoloną przez Zakon wojowniczkę, miała bardzo lekki sen. Doskonale zatem usłyszała myślowy przekaz swojego agenta. A głosik małego chłopczyka oznajmił jej nie co innego jak:

_-Etap pierwszy zakończony sukcesem - jestem w siedzibie wroga. Bez odbioru._


	6. Chapter 6: It's My Turn Now

Zamiast wstępu:

Cóż, BlueBird... po Twoim komentarzu zaczęłam szukać w moim pokoju jakiegoś podsłuchu... Mimo to, dziękuje za dostrzeżenie moich prób trzymania poziomu Shizayi i zachowania kanonu postaci, ale prawda jest taka, że gdy tylko o nich myślę, to myślę o tym "pączkującym uczuciu" w sposób bardzo konkretny, do którego słowo "light" zdecydowanie nie pasuje (Izaya, Shizuo, wybaczcie mi). A jeśli chodzi o ciąg dalszy: mam szczerą nadzieję, że jeszcze uda mi się wszystkich zaskoczyć^^

* * *

Po dwóch latach spędzonych w Ikebukuro z czystym sumieniem mogę powiedzieć, że przeprowadzka tutaj była najlepszą decyzją w moim życiu. Gangi, podejrzani ludzie, Izaya, Celty, Shizuo, Kadota i jego znajomi, no i przede wszystkim Anri - nożownik... czy z nimi wszystkimi dookoła mogłem się nudzić? Co to, to nie! A nawet w niektórych momentach byłem przytłoczony nadmiarem wrażeń... Za żadne skarby świata nie porzuciłbym jednak Ikebukuro!

Po kolejnym starciu gangów, Żółte Szaliki i Niebieskie Kwadraty rozpadły się zupełnie. W dzielnicy zrobiło się wystarczająco spokojnie, żeby Kida i Saki mogli wrócić, i to właśnie zrobili. Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało im się dostać do Rairy bez powtarzania roku, ale skoro wszyscy byliśmy w jednej klasie, to chyba powinienem się cieszyć i nie zadawać pytań, prawda?

Wczorajsze wydarzenia uświadomiły mi jednak, że spokojne dni w Ikebukuro ponownie dobiegły końca.

* * *

- Jak poszło z Shizuo? - zapytała Freya wpuszczając Dantego do środka.

Demon wyglądał tragicznie. Mógł być niemal nieśmiertelny, mógł być piekielnie silny mógł też być nadludzko wytrzymały, ale dwa wieczory picia i jedna ledwie przespana noc robiły swoje. Zatem odpowiedzią na pytanie blondynki było jedynie lekkie wzruszenie ramion i nieznaczne kiwnięcie głową.

- Miałem ogon - sapnął jeszcze tylko i rzucił się na sofę.

Dziewczyna chciała go spytać o kilka rzeczy, ale zniechęciło ją głośne chrapanie. Westchnęła więc jedynie i podeszła do okna. Rzeczywiście, był tam. Przeciętny, na pierwszy rzut oka, licealista w biało-zielonej bluzie, krótkie czarne włosy i duże ufne oczy... Taak... na pierwszy rzut oka _niewinny i niegroźny_... Cały Ryuugamine Mikado.

Ciekawe, jak zareaguje na atak kotów...

* * *

Izaya pierwszy raz w swoim dość długim życiu obudził się od własnego śmiechu. W prawdzie dość często śniły mu się śmieszne rzeczy, na przykład Shizuś w więzieniu, albo Shizuś uciekający przed lawiną, albo jeszcze lepiej! - Shizuś cały w bandażach, uwięziony przez kroplówkę w łóżku szpitalnym, pogrążony w śpiączce... Jednak to nie sen był przyczyną śmiechu informatora z Shinjuku.

- Starczy, _staaarczy~! _Przecież już wstaję! - zawołał, trąc oczy i próbując odpędzić małego szarego kotka, który zawzięcie lizał jego twarz szorstkim języczkiem. - Co będziesz chciał na śniadanie?

- Miau._ [Mleczko, jaśnie panie]._

- No, _to_ powinienem mieć...

Ziewając przeciągle i drapiąc się po plecach, Orihara ruszył nieco chwiejnie do kuchni, a za nim, przebierając niezdarnie łapkami, podreptał kotek. Gdyby Izaya był dobrym człowiekiem, nalałby od razu maluszkowi mleka i z zachwytem podziwiał jak ten się nim delektuje. Ale Izaya był jedynie _odrobinkę_ lepszy niż się wydawało Shizuo, dlatego bez żadnych skrupułów wsłuchiwał się w pełne żalu piski kotka i konsumował swoje śniadanie. Dopiero gdy skończył i zaparzył sobie kawę, nalał do małej miseczki mleka. Nie postawił jej jednak na ziemi, o nie, to przecież byłoby zbyt _banalne_. Zamiast tego z kawą i mlekiem ruszył do swojego gabinetu.

Dopiero tam zwierzątku dane było napełnić brzuszek. Izaya nie zwracał już jednak na nie większej uwagi.

Było dokładnie tak, jak się tego spodziewał. Na biurku, obok pionka, leżała koperta. Wiedział, że sam pionek to jeszcze nie wszystko, dlatego zostawił na noc w gabinecie otwarte okno - jedyne _"wejście", _przez które wczoraj mógł wejść jego dziwny gość. Oczywiście, nastawił też kamerę. Wrócił do swojego pokoju, by się ubrać i podśpiewując pod nosem ("_Excalibur, Excalibur, z Wielkiej Brytanii podążam za nim i ruszam do Kalifornii~!"... _tak, zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędzał z Eriką i Yumacchim...), przewijał film w poszukiwaniu _czegokolwiek_.

Również film niczym go nie zaskoczył. Między 2:46 a 2:48 obraz śnieżył, trochę się zacinał i to wszystko. Ale cóż, Izaya od początku brał pod uwagę, że może nie mieć do czynienia z człowiekiem. Dlatego właśnie doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinien podejmować pochopnych decyzji. Przeciwnik ewidentnie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby go zabić. A skoro tego nie zrobił...

Orihara, ubrany w swoje ulubione spodnie i czarną bluzkę, wrócił do gabinetu i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu. Skoro jeszcze żył, to jego przeciwnik musiał mieć wobec niego jakieś plany. A nie informowałby go o tym, gdyby chodziło o jego śmierć, a zatem...

Szary kociak skończył już swoje śniadanie i nie zdając sobie sprawy z zaawansowanych procesów myślowych jego nowego pana, wgramolił mu się na kolana i zaczął poszukiwania najwygodniejszej dla siebie pozycji. Izaya nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi; wziął łyka kawy i zabrał się za kopertę.

Dopiero teraz był zaskoczony. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, praktycznie wszystkiego, ale treść tego listu...

* * *

- Nic mi nie jest! Idź już, musisz pomóc Shizuo!

Freya westchnęła. Gdy tylko się obudziła, poczuła dziwne wyładowania demonicznej energii z sypialni obok. Przez ostatnie pół godziny niewiele jednak udało się jej ustalić, zrozumiała tylko, że Dante miewa czasami problemy z utrzymaniem swojej ludzkiej postaci i to był właśnie taki gorszy dzień. Jak na demona rewelacyjnie kontrolował swoje mordercze instynkty, dlatego blondynka nie bardzo mogła zrozumieć w czym tkwił problem...

- Powiedz mi tylko... Czy ty masz ogon? Albo rogi? A może skrzydła?

- Czy mogła byś łaskawie ruszyć tyłek i zająć się wreszcie pracą? - Dante tego nie powiedział. On to _wywarczał_, dając tym samym Freyi do zrozumienia, że ten temat jest dla niego wyjątkowo krępujący.

- Śniadanie masz na stole - rzuciła blondynka w ramach pożegnania. - Wrócę wieczorem. Jeśli chcesz mogę od razu zameldować cię w Urzędzie.

Cichy pomruk i pełen niezadowolenia jęk były jedyną odpowiedzią na jej próbę udobruchania demona. Nie to nie, trudno, chciała być dla niego miła, ale... Nie, nie oszukujmy się. Nadal będzie dla niego miła. Nie zawsze będzie to widać, ale zostanie przy nim bez względu na to, kim jest, będzie go wspierać i troszczyć się o niego. O niego i o każdą istotę, która się do niej zbliży... Na tę część swojej osobowości nie miała jednak wpływu.

Skoro Dante był "_nieczynny_" sama musiała załatwić wszystkie formalności z Mei, odebrać Shizuo razem z wynikami jego badań lekarskich i odstawić go do kwater Urzędu... Jej twarz rozjaśnił okrutny uśmiech.

-Pfff! _Nuuudyy_~!

* * *

To było dla niego za dużo. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł, że nie ogarnia nadmiaru informacji, a to miał być dopiero początek! _Ba_! Od razu uprzedzili go, że wielu rzeczy nie dowie się _nigdy_!

- _Bezczelność _- prychnął pod nosem Izaya, pieszcząc smukłymi palcami delikatne futerko kociaka. Gdyby nie spokojne mruczenie małej szarej kuleczki już dawno trafiłby go szlag.

Przeczytał list kilka razy. I potem znów kilka razy... A oto i wnioski do jakich doszedł:

**1.** Wszystko wskazywało na to, że został wybrany na członka jakiejś super-mega-hiper-ultra-tajnej organizacji, a nadawczyni listu chce być jego mentorką i przewodniczką.

* * *

_- Jesteście pewne? Jego reputacja..._

- Twoja również - prychnęła brunetka, zirytowana telepatycznym kontaktem. Na biurku przed nią leżało niepozorne ogłoszenie wycięte z gazety. Bo niby co podejrzanego jest w małżeństwie poszukującym opiekunki dla bliźniaczek w wieku gimnazjalnym w związku z wakacyjnym wyjazdem we dwoje do Europy? - Nie przejmuj się. Parszywa z niego gnida, ale sam wiesz, że inni zwyczajnie sobie z tym nie radzą.

_- Mam na ten temat własne zdanie._

- Dołączysz do nich?

_- Tak zadecydowała Rada._

- Kiedy?

_Śmiech_. Złośliwy, ironiczny, pełen wyższości śmiech kogoś, kto stał się stanowczo zbyt potężny jak na ludzkie standardy.

_- Jak mnie wypuszczą z więzienia._

- A czy ty w ogóle tam siedzisz? - zaśmiała się również brunetka. Jej z natury okrutna twarz przybrała niemal czuły wyraz. - Niczym się nie przejmuj i pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam. No, a teraz daj nam już spokój, bo musimy napisać CV.

_- CV? A podobno to ja jestem nadopiekuńczy..._

* * *

**2.** Pionek jest odzwierciedleniem jego potencjału a także jest przedmiotem magicznym. Przekazując go komuś, Izaya automatycznie przysiągłby mu absolutne posłuszeństwo, a także oddałby swoje życie w jego ręce. W związku z tym ilość pionków zależy od jego woli, podobnie jak ich kształt. Nie wolno mu jednak wygenerować pionka, którego nikt mu nie powierzył.

* * *

Zmiana warty przy jednej z najlepiej strzeżonych cel Zakonu imienia króla Artura zawsze wyglądała tak samo. Chociaż pilnowanie więźniów takich jak _ten _uchodziło za niezwykle prestiżowe, to strażnicy mieli na ten temat swoje własne zdanie...

- Co z nim? - zapytał młody zakonnik. Monotonia pracy nie zdążyła jeszcze zmyć zapału z jego twarzy, co rozbawiło nieco jego starszego kolegę.

- Zupełnie zdziecinniał - ziewnął strażnik, schodząc ze stanowiska. - Bez przerwy ustawia na podłodze pionki, chichocze przy tym i gada sam do siebie... Chyba mu się wydaje, że gra w szachy...

- Ale dlaczego ma też karty?

- Pff! Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie jestem psychiczny jak on!

* * *

**3.** Członkowie super-mega-hiper-ultra-tajnej organizacji nie kontaktują się ze sobą bezpośrednio. List, który otrzymał był pierwszym i ostatnim. Kolejne informacje, jakie otrzyma, będą jedynie poszlakami w formie pionków, wszelkiego rodzaju kart, kostek do gry a nawet domina.

**4.** W organizacji nie było podziałów. Każdy, komu do głowy przyszło działanie na niekorzyść innego członka organizacji, **musiał umrzeć.**

**5.** W organizacji nie było przywódców. Każdy, kto zechce wznieść się ponad innych członków organizacji, by nimi władać, **musiał umrzeć.**

**6.** W organizacji nie było miejsca na pomyłki. Każdy, kto nie był wystarczająco ostrożny i naraził innych członków organizacji na niebezpieczeństwo, **musiał umrzeć.**

* * *

Miały świadomość, że uczeń jakiego wybrały, mógł być _kłopotliwy_. Już sam fakt, że uważał się za wszechmogącego był niepokojący. Musiały szybko dać mu do zrozumienia, że to nie jest gra i że nie wolno mu... Cholera, może powinny poczekać aż wszystko się skończy i dopiero wtedy go zwerbować? Nie, kto, jak kto, ale Orihara Izaya na pewno zorientowałby się, że wokół niego toczy się jakaś gra. A niedoinformowany informator, to martwy informator... Cóż, dobrze jest, jak jest, a raczej: _lepiej nie będzie_. Jeśli zacznie mu odbijać, to przecież zawsze mogły go zabić, prawda?

Hmm... Czy informacja o _roztrojeniu _osobowości również powinna znaleźć się w CV?

* * *

**7.** Poza nim, był jeszcze jeden nowy uczeń. I to w Ikebukuro.

- Może to Shizuś? Mógłby być białym królem, co ty o tym sądzisz? - zastanawiał się Izaya, albo raczej - spytał o opinię kota.

Kot nie odpowiedział. Tak naprawdę, wszystko miał teraz w nosie. A nos miał w pępku Izayi. A pępek Izayi był teraz całym światem kota. No a jego własny pępek sterczał na środku pękatego brzuszka, pełnego świeżego mleka. Czy mógł zajmować się teraz czymś innym niż mruczeniem? Dlatego właśnie jedynym, co docierało do jego uroczych spiczastych uszek, było:

- ... Shizuś? ... z Shizusiem... hahaha! ... Shizusiowi...

- Miau? _[Czy ty naprawdę o nikim innym nie myślisz, jaśnie panie?] - _przerwał mu w końcu kociak. Zirytowany, wyszarpnął łepek spod koszuli swojego pana i napuszył się. - Miau! _[Przecież obcowanie z jakimś tam śmiertelnikiem nie może być równie przyjemne, co drapanie mnie za uchem!]_

- Przepraszam, oczywiście masz rację- zgodził się potulnie Izaya, przerywając swoją tyradę. Fakt, iż ktoś przyłapał go na myśleniu na głos o Shizuo, wzbudził w nim zakłopotanie, dlatego zarumienił się lekko. Natomiast fakt, że się zarumienił przypomniał mu idiotyczny krzyk Eriki: "Aaaa! Ale z ciebie_ tsundere-uke!_", co zdecydowanie nie poprawiło mu humoru. - Pff! W Shizusiu nie ma _nic _przyjemnego! Poza tym, to nie może być on. On się do tego nie nadaje... _Hmm_~... Przypomniałeś mi o czymś, _wiesz_?

Orihara wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wybrał numer do Shinry. Tak naprawdę, to mógł być Shizuo - spotkał się w barze z jakimś facetem, a potem przyszedł pogadać z Celty...

- Hej, Shinra! Tak, tak, _daaawno _nie dzwoniłem, wiem... Nie, nie, Shizuś mnie nie pobił... Serio,_ nic mi nie jest! _Hahaha! Właściwie to mam do ciebie sprawę... znasz się może trochę na _zwierzętach_?

...ale prawdziwym potencjalnym graczem był...

* * *

Gdy wczoraj zagoniło mnie do domu stado kotów myślałem, że już nic dziwniejszego się nie stanie. _A jednak! _

Tuż obok mojego materaca stał pionek. Ale nie taki zwykły pionek! To był biały król. Miał trochę niewiele ponad cztery centymetry wysokości i był chyba najlepiej wykonaną figurką, jaką w życiu widziałem (a widziałem ich sporo, bo Erika i Walker zmusili mnie do obejrzenia swojej kolekcji). Jego płaszcz, korona, berło, srebrne zdobienia... No i przede wszystkim twarz. Bo twarz ewidentnie miał moją.

Normalny człowiek pewnie by się przestraszył, wpadł w panikę, czy co... Ja jednak poszedłem spać spełniony. Tajemniczy facet w płaszczu, piękna kobieta w oknie, ucieczka przed kotami i jeszcze ten pionek... To było dokładnie to, na co czekałem!

A rano obok pionka znalazłem list. List z zaproszeniem do Zakonu Czarnego Smoka.


	7. Chapter 7: You Can't Hurry Love

Sama nie wiem, kiedy to się zaczęło. Najpierw miałam opory, potem to tolerowałam, potem ukradkiem rzucałam okiem, a teraz... teraz jestem yaoistką z krwi i kości. No i po wielu latach obserwacji stwierdzam, że to Shizuo powinien być _seme_!

* * *

- Proszę, wchodź pierwszy. - Shinra otworzył drzwi mieszkania i zaprosił Izayę do środka. Z jakichś powodów wciąż lubił informatora, ale cóż... z przyjaźnią było trochę jak z miłością - one po prostu rządziły się swoimi własnymi prawami, które bynajmniej nie miały nic wspólnego z logiką. - Celty, mamy gościa!

Ostatnimi czasy brunet nieczęsto ich odwiedzał. Najprawdopodobniej było to spowodowane faktem, iż Shizuo nie przepadał za obcymi lekarzami i żeby się pozszywać przychodził tylko do Kishitaniego. Nie to, żeby Orihara unikał swojego "_arcy-wroga_", co to, to nie. Po prostu zostali już uświadomieni, że w tym nietypowym miłosnym gniazdku obowiązuje absolutne zawieszenie broni i biada temu, kto ów zakaz odważy się złamać.

* * *

Miłość to cudowna sprawa. Zwłaszcza taka z nieuchronnym przeznaczeniem w roli głównej, takie właśnie lubię najbardziej. A już zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o _BL_, w których oboje bohaterów próbuje uciec przed potęgą miłości! Jeeej~! I pomyśleć, że coś takiego dzieje się pod samym moim nosem!

* * *

Celty, gdy tylko zorientowała się, kto jest ich gościem, wpadła do przedpokoju i nerwowo dawała Oriharze do zrozumienia, że musi koniecznie wyjść. Dlaczego? Cóż, to chyba dość oczywiste... Shizuo starał się nie wpraszać do domu Celty, natomiast Shinra operował Izayę w jego apartamencie w Shinjuku. Mimo to prawdopodobieństwo, że gdy jeden z nich wpadnie w odwiedziny, to drugi już tam będzie, było bliskie niemal 87%.

Czy Izaya posłuchał się Celty? A skąd! Z wyjątkowo szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wyminął dullahan i wskoczył do salonu, wołając radośnie:

- Dzień dobry, _Shi-zu-siu_~!

Shinra i Celty, tak zapobiegawczo, w ułamku sekundy znaleźli się tuż przy nim, gotowi interweniować. Na szczęście wiele lat poważnych rozmów i na osobności i przy mediatorach przyniosło jakiś skutek. Tak więc Shizuo, zamiast chwycić za stolik i wymieść nim Izayę przez okno wieżowca, zazgrzytał zębami, zacisnął palce na kolanach, wykrzywił twarz w wyjątkowo koszmarnej parodii uśmiechu i wydusił z siebie gardłowe:

- Dzień dobry, Izaya...

- _Aaa_~! Shizuś się ze mną przywitał~! - ucieszył się sztucznie brunet, siadając na przeciw swojego wroga.

Heiwajima już miał mu coś odpowiedzieć, jednak w momencie gdy plecy Orihary dotknęły oparcia, w salonie rozległo się pełne żalu miauknięcie. Informator westchnął teatralnie i sięgnął ręką do kaptura, tak więc kolejnym dźwiękiem było klikanie klawiatury Celty:

[Kupiłeś kotka? Jest śliczny! Jak się nazywa? Czy... czy mogę go pogłaskać?]

- Rób z nim no chcesz - odparł Izaya rzucając kociaka na stół. - Szczerze mówiąc, nie myślałem jeszcze jak go nazwać... Czy to _naprawdę _konieczne?

Gdyby Celty miała głowę, na jej twarz z pewnością wstąpiłby wyraz błogiej radości trzylatka na widok puchatej istotki, która nie da rady uciec poza zasięg jego lepkich rączek. Zwierzątko musiało jednak dysponować jakimś szóstym zmysłem albo wyjątkowo silnym instynktem samozachowawczym, bo na zmianę piszcząc i sycząc odsuwało się powoli od Bezgłowego Jeźdźca i tym samym zbliżało do krawędzi stołu. Maluch, jak na kociaka przystało, miał spore problemy z poruszaniem się i równowagą, dlatego gdy jego tylna łapka straciła oparcie, zachwiał się i runął do tyłu, prosto w rozłożone dłonie Shizuo.

[Powinieneś go jakoś nazwać. W końcu to twoje zwierzątko!] - napisała Celty, niechętnie godząc się z tym, że kociak się jej boi. Shinra, który usiadł obok niej, położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, próbując w ten sposób podnieść ukochaną na duchu. [Jeśli nie masz pomysłów, można zapytać na forum...]

- Wolę już _sam _coś wymyślić - odparł Izaya, doskonale świadomy tego, kto zacznie wymyślać i jakiego typu będą to imiona. Nie mógł przecież nazwać kota _With _albo _Timcanpy_...

Z jakiegoś powodu informator nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od Shizuo, który bawił się w najlepsze z jego kotkiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział blondyna z takim wyrazem twarzy... Co to mogło być? Uśmiechał się, opuścił lekko powieki, zarumieniły mu się policzki... Wszystko wskazywało na to, że małe puchate zwierzątka były słabym punktem bestii z Ikebukuro. A ów konkretny słaby punkt szalał w najlepsze na jego kolanach, nie przejmując się zbytnio lepką cieczą, która coraz mocniej ciekła z głębokich ran kłutych i szarpanych na palcach Heiwajimy.

- Shizuo... _Shizuo_! - zawołał przerażony Shinra, rzucając się na przyjaciela i podnosząc obie jego ręce do góry. - Nie zauważyłeś, że krwawisz...?

Blondyn spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, wyrwał się z jego uścisku i popatrzył na swoje dłonie. Rzeczywiście, z licznych ranek sączyło się kilka cieniutkich stróżek krwi, Shizuo jednak zdawał się w ogóle tego nie dostrzegać. Tym, co go zmartwiło, nie były zadrapania, lecz fakt iż w ogóle nic nie poczuł... Kotek, może zdając sobie sprawę z ponurych myśli nowego towarzysza zabaw albo przez wyrzuty kociego sumienia, oparł się przednimi łapkami o nadgarstek blondyna i zaczął wylizywać jego dłoń.

- A tak _właściwie_, to po co żeś tu przylazł, Shizusiu? - zapytał Izaya zirytowany zachowaniem swojego kota, a jeszcze bardziej zachowaniem blondyna. Co ten prymityw sobie wyobrażał? Swoją drogą, dla jego sióstr też był zaskakująco miły... Uch! I jak tu z nim wytrzymać?

- Ciebie mógłbym zapytać o to samo, cholero jedna - odwarknął mu Heiwajima.

- Czy to nie _oczywiste_? Umówiłem się z Shinrą na szczepienie i odrobaczanie kota - prychnął Orihara, po czym spojrzał podejrzliwie na blondyna. - Bardziej mnie jednak intryguje, co robisz tu _sam na sam _z jego narzeczoną...

- Przyszedłem po wyniki wszystkich badań, jakie prowadził na mnie Shinra - odparł Shizuo, ewidentnie zniesmaczony oskarżeniem. - Będą mi potrzebne do...

- Ty... chcesz... _zmienić lekarza_! - krzyknął Kishitani, blady z przerażenia. Kontrolowanie emocji zdecydowanie nie było jego mocną stroną, dlatego na samą myśl o tej "_zdradzie_" w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Na pewno znalazłeś sobie jakąś młodą panią doktor i chcesz się do niej przenieść... Pewnie już nawet bawiliście się w _lekarza_...

- O czym ty bredzisz? - wymamrotał Heiwajima czerwony jak burak. Ciche chichotanie Izayi wcale mu nie pomagało w zachowaniu kontroli nad rosnącą irytacją. - Te papiery będą mi potrzebne do nowej pracy...

- _Akurat! Guzik prawda! _- biadolił dalej Shinra, nie zwracając uwagi na Celty, która próbowała go uspokajać. - Do jakiej pracy? Przecież oficjalnie nie jestem lekarzem, nikt ci tego nie przyjmie... _Au_! _Celty_! Proszę, zostaw mój policzek...! Nie ciągnij tak mocno!

[Czekajcie tu. Tylko się nie bić!] rozkazała dullahan, po czym wyciągnęła Shinrę za policzek do pokoju obok.

Gdy Shizuo i Izaya zostali sami, w salonie zapanowała niezręczna cisza. W prawdzie nikt nie zabronił im się do siebie odzywać, ale obaj wiedzieli, że każda próba rozmowy skończy się kłótnią, a od niej do rękoczynów nie było już daleko. Dlatego właśnie Izaya starał się udawać, że wygląda przez okno, a Shizuo próbował sprawiać wrażenie całkowicie pochłoniętego zabawą z kotkiem. Jednak pomimo szczerych chęci i kilku minut gryzienia się w język, informator w końcu nie wytrzymał:

- Nowa praca, Shizusiu? Czyżbyś zamierzał _kosić trawniki_? - zagadnął, uśmiechając się bezczelnie, żeby nikt nie śmiał wątpić w jego złe intencje.

- Nazwałbym to raczej _wyrywaniem chwastów_, śmierdząca pchło - burknął były barman, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie.

-_Aaaj_~ nie musisz być taki złośliwy, Shizusiu - zaśmiał się Orihara jak gdyby nigdy nic, dokładnie w momencie gdy do salonu wrócili Celty i Shinra. Kishitani z zakłopotaniem wręczył Shizuo grubą teczkę i przeprosił cicho za zamieszanie. - A tak w ogóle... dlaczego wciąż nazywasz mnie _pchłą_, Shizusiu? To niezbyt _urocze _przezwisko, wiesz~?

Były barman rzucił pobieżnie okiem na zawartość teczki, podziękował Shinrze, odłożył kota na bok i wstał, miażdżąc przy tym Izayę wzrokiem. W normalnej sytuacji pewnie by się na niego rzucił i rozpętałby piekło wyrzucając w powietrze wszystko, co mu wpadnie w ręce. Takiej właśnie reakcji spodziewał się Izaya. Shizuo miał jednak irytujący zwyczaj odmawiania Oriharze takich drobnych przyjemności, dlatego tym razem zacisnął jedynie pięści i z chłodnym wyrachowaniem rzucił mu prosto w twarz:

- Bo jesteś śmierdzącą pchłą. Obrzydliwym robalem, któremu wydaje się, że kocha ludzi, dlatego pcha się do nich, chociaż nie ma im nic do zaoferowania. Jedyne, co potrafisz, to wykorzystywać innych i sprawiać im ból. Czy nadal uważasz, że zasługujesz na bardziej "_urocze_" przezwisko?

* * *

Izaya wyszedł od Shinry prawie godzinę po Shizuo, mimo to, do tego czasu nie udało mu się jeszcze otrząsnąć. Nawet pełne współczucia pomiaukiwanie kociaka nie podnosiło go na duchu.

- To bolało, ty _wstrętna bestio _- wymamrotał pod nosem brunet.

Bolało. Bolało. Tak cholernie bolało. Dlaczego? Bo miał rację. Bo nie kłamał. Bo to był _Shizuo_...

- Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz, Shizusiu...

* * *

- Dotachin...? Hej, _Dotachin_! Co to za mina? - zapytałam, pochylając się nad stołem. Jedliśmy sobie właśnie spokojnie rosyjskie sushi, gdy nagle nasz szef... hmm... jakby to ująć?

- Może on został _spetryfikowany_? - przestraszył się Yumacchi.

- Ej, Kadota, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Togusa, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. - Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

Nie usłyszeliśmy jednak odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego, na śmiertelnie blade policzki Dotachina wpełzły malinowe rumieńce, a jego drżący palec wskazał przyczynę jego dziwnego zachowania.

- Piękna... - jęknął Togusa, robiąc dokładnie taką samą minę jak Kadota.

- Aaaaa! - krzyknęłam jednocześnie z Walkerem. - To _naturalnych rozmiarów, zasilana na baterie dollfie!_

Dopiero chwilę później zaczęliśmy dostrzegać więcej zaskakujących detali tej sytuacji. To nie była dollfie, ale kobieta z krwi i kości, mimo to wciąż była zjawiskowo piękna. Długie do pasa blond włosy miała zaplecione w niedbały warkocz, czarna sukienka z długimi rękawami perfekcyjnie eksponowała jej ponętne ciało a szpilki dodatkowo podkreślały jej cudowne nogi. No i przede wszystkim - nie była sama.

- Chwila moment, to przecież _Shizuo_! - zawołał Dotachin zrywając się na równe nogi. - Dlaczego ma ze sobą torbę podróżną...? On chyba nie zamierza z nią _uciec_?

- Niezły z niego zawodnik - zaśmiał się Togusa. - Żeby wyrwać taką laskę...

- O _nie_! - jęknęłam. Jako jedyna chyba byłam szczerze niezadowolona z powodu tego, co zobaczyliśmy. Nie to, żebym żałowała Shizuo szczęśliwej przyszłości z tak piękną kobietą, ale gdyby tę przyszłość spędził z Izayą to moglibyśmy być szczęśliwi we trójkę, prawda?

* * *

- To będzie twój pokój. Rozgość się - oznajmiła apatycznym tonem kobieta rodem z japońskiego horroru. Z tymi swoimi długimi czarnymi włosami, porcelanową cerą, kimonem w kwiaty i dzwoneczkami przypominała dorosłą wersję_ Jigoku Shoujo_.

Shizuo śledził ją wzrokiem, gdy wracała do swojego gabinetu. Nie miał pojęcia, co o niej myśleć. Jego instynkt jak na złość siedział cicho, a nie powinien, bo w końcu w filmach takie kobiety zawsze były spragnionymi ludzkiej krwi zapomnianymi bóstwami, duchami, wampirami, wiedźmami czy innymi demonami.

Na widok konsternacji blondyna, Freya zaśmiała się cicho.

- Mei może i wygląda... tak jak wygląda, ale jest w porządku - powiedziała wzruszając ramionami. - Jest kierowniczką tutejszej filii Urzędu, więc radziłabym ci pozbyć się tych dziwnych uprzedzeń.

Heiwajima kiwnął głową, rzucił swoją torbę na materac i rozejrzał się po sypialni, która przez najbliższy tydzień miała być jego domem. Dante już wcześniej uprzedził go, że od ręki Egzekutorem nie zostanie. Najpierw musiał przejść odpowiednie szkolenie i przyswoić sobie podstawową wiedzę o istotach magicznych oraz wszystkie prawa Urzędu. Cóż, czekał go pracowity tydzień... i to pod nosem _Piekielnej Kobiety._

- Czy ona ma jakieś... paranormalne zdolności? - zapytał blondyn zaglądając do małej lodówki i udając, że odpowiedź tak naprawdę nie bardzo go obchodzi.

- Owszem, kilka - odparła bogini przyglądając mu się uważnie. Shizuo brakowało praktyki, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że Urząd zyskał potężnego sojusznika. - Przede wszystkim jest komputerowym geniuszem.

- W tych czasach to chyba nic wyjątkowego - odparł Heiwajima. Nie było tego po nim widać, ale odpowiedź Freyi podniosła go nieco na duchu (w końcu do bycia "_komputerowym geniuszem_" nie były potrzebne ofiary z krwi i ludzkich wnętrzności).

- Czy uznasz jej umiejętności za wyjątkowe, jeśli powiem ci, że wszystko, co Urząd wie o Ikebukuro i jego mieszkańcach pochodzi z prywatnej bazy danych informatora z Shinjuku, pana Orihary Izayi?

Ta wiadomość nie tylko przywołała na twarz Shizuo paskudnie złośliwy uśmiech, ale i zagwarantowała Mei miejsce na jego liście ludzi, których darzył szacunkiem. Ech, chciał zobaczyć minę tej cholernej pchły, gdy się dowie, że ktoś dobrał się do jego pilnie strzeżonych informacji...

- Wydaje ci się, że go nienawidzisz, co? - zapytała blondynka, przechylając zadziornie głowę. Jej uśmiech ewidentnie sugerował, że wie na temat jego relacji z Oriharą zdecydowanie więcej niż ktokolwiek powinien wiedzieć... może nawet więcej niż oni sami.

- Czy gdyby było inaczej, chciałbym go zabić?

- Ile lat już go zabijasz?

- A co to ma do rzeczy?

- Powiedz mi... co zrobisz, gdy już go zabijesz?

- Ja...

_Śmiech_. Pełen wyższości śmiech kogoś, kto stawia się ponad resztą ludzkości... a do tego jeszcze pełne politowania kręcenie głową oraz wzdychanie nad jego głupotą i naiwnością.

- Nie przyszło ci nigdy do głowy, że wcale nie chcesz go zabijać? Ty po prostu chcesz gonić "_króliczka_", ale nie po to, by go złapać, bo samo gonienie go w zupełności ci wystarczy. A może raczej: zwyczajnie przeraża cię perspektywa tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdybyście spróbowali zmienić cokolwiek w waszym pełnym nienawiści związku, mam rację?

Jego szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia oczy, blada twarz i drżące dłonie uświadomiły ją w przekonaniu, że trafiła w dziesiątkę.

Zniszczyła jego misternie plecione kłamstwo. Kilkoma trafnymi pytaniami rozbiła jego delikatną rzeczywistość na miliony maleńkich kawałeczków. Musiała to jednak zrobić, nie miała innego wyjścia. Wiedziała, że co go nie zabije, to go wzmocni. Poza tym, w jej planach nie było miejsca dla Shizuo, który chciał zabić Izayę. Natomiast ten Shizuo, który właśnie miał odrodzić się z własnych popiołów, wydawał się bardzo obiecujący.

Zaraz po wyjściu z jego pokoju zaczęła odliczanie od dziesięciu do zera. Gdy skończyła, do jej uszu dobiegło pełne nieposkromionej wściekłości:

- DORWĘ CIĘ, TY _WSTRĘTNA ŻMIJO_!

Cóż... nad tym będzie musiała jeszcze popracować.


	8. Chapter 8: See the Invisible

Zamiast wstępu:

Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze! "Fabuła zakręcona jak świński ogonek", hehehe, podoba mi się to określenie. Gdyby jednak była zbyt zakręcona to, proszę, krzyczcie głośno! ;) Jeśli chodzi o Shizayę to postaram się nie przesadzić i przede wszystkim nie zabić charakterków Izayi i Shizuo.

"Catnip"? Ale w jakim sensie...?

* * *

Jak oglądam te wszystkie filmy o nastolatkach, które nagle zyskują super-moce i z dnia na dzień stają się super-bohaterami, to aż mnie szlag trafia... Że niby nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy i zupełnie przypadkowo opanowują tę część samych siebie, o której istnieniu do tej pory nie mieli pojęcia. Taa, jaasne... Chociaż, może super-bohaterowie mają inaczej; skąd niby _ja_, uczłowieczony demon, mógłbym się na takich rzeczach znać?

Krytycznym wzrokiem zmierzyłem swoje odbicie w lustrze. Chociaż przez noc najbardziej ekstrawaganckie atrybuty mej demonicznej natury zdążyły już zniknąć, to wciąż nie można było mnie jednoznacznie przypisać do _homo sapiens. _Uszy były zbyt długie i spiczaste, zęby za ostre a oczy jaskrawo-czerwone. Nawet nie jestem w stanie opisać jak mnie to wszystko irytowało... Przez tą czerwoną mgłę cały świat wyglądał _inaczej_. I nie była to zmiana na lepsze... Wszystko było wyraźniejsze i drgało irytująco, zupełnie jakby dopraszało się, żebym zaczął rozszarpywać cokolwiek tylko wpadnie mi w ręce. Aż kłuło mnie od tego w mózgu! _Ughh_!

Nie miałem już jednak więcej czasu na użalanie się nad sobą. Zdarzenia w każdej chwili mogły przybrać iście diabelski bieg, a ja, jako mężczyzna, ze wszystkich sił musiałem temu zapobiec.

- Dante, do jasnej cholery! - dobiegł mnie głos Freyi pełen urażonej kobiecej dumy. - Jeśli w tej chwili nie przyjdziesz na śniadanie, to przyrzekam ci, że po raz ostatni próbuję cię nakarmić! Jeszcze mnie będziesz na kolanach prosił...

- Idę, już idę! - zawołałem zbiegając po schodach, przeskakując przez poręcz i wpadając do kuchni.

Możecie sobie wyobrazić moje zaskoczenie, gdy zamiast dymiącego wulkanu grożącego mi patelnią, zobaczyłem oazę spokoju ubraną w różowy fartuszek i obficie smarującą pasztetem kromkę chleba? A potem jeszcze odezwała się do mnie, trzepocząc rzęsami i wydymając te swoje pełne wargi.

- Nie skacz tak, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Czujesz się już lepiej? Chcesz kawy czy herbaty?

Niewiele z tego wszystkiego rozumiejąc, podrapałem się po głowie. Dlaczego kobiety muszą być tak skomplikowane?

- Shizuo chyba mnie nie lubi - powiedziała, podtykając mi pod nos kanapkę i spuszczając przy tym usta w podkówkę. Moje przewrażliwione przez demoniczną przemianę nozdrza wypełniły się kuszącym zapachem pasztetu z królika domowej roboty, zanim więc zdołałem się nad tym chociaż chwilę zastanowić, już miałem pełne usta.

- Dlaczego? - zapytałem z policzkami wypchanymi jedzeniem. Pasztet miał trochę dziwny posmak (chyba żurawiny), ale poza tym był wyśmienity, co chyba było po mnie widać, bo Freya z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy zaczęła smarować kolejną kromkę. - To przecież porządny facet.

- Wiesz, że właśnie w tym może tkwić problem? - wyszeptała marszcząc lekko brwi. - Chyba powinnam z nim porozmawiać... Może upiekę mu ciasto w ramach przeprosin, co ty na to? W końcu to samotny kawaler, na pewno się ucieszy.

- Tak, to dobry pomysł - pokiwałem głową z aprobatą. Im szybciej sobie wszystko wyjaśnią tym lepiej, w końcu jesteśmy po tej samej stronie i nie ma sensu robić sobie wrogów. - Ach, Freya, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć o motorze.

Zbystrzała. Wyglądała zupełnie jak kot, który właśnie wyczuł mysz. Wyprostowała się, napięła wszystkie mięśnie kręgosłupa, po czym spojrzała na mnie, najpierw szeroko otwierając oczy, a potem mrużąc je groźnie.

- Przepraszam bardzo... Jakim motorze?

- Sam skręcałem, spodoba ci się, są na nim czaszki, i ma też kosz, i jest czarny, mknie z prędkością światła, a silnik chodzi cichutko, do setki rozpędza się w trzy sekundy, w sam raz do miasta - brzmiał w skrócie mój niemal piętnastominutowy wywód. Mówiłem i mówiłem, zachwalając moje cacuszko i z niepokojem obserwowałem irytację potęgującą się na twarzy dziewczyny. Zignorowałem to jednak i dobrnąłem do niezwykle istotnego finału mojej wypowiedzi: - To skoro go już tu przyprowadziłem może stać w twoim garażu, prawda?

* * *

Anri spojrzała krytycznie na swoje odbicie w lustrze i westchnęła. Przez ostatnie dwa lata jej życie uległo diametralnej zmianie. Do niedawna wykorzystywała innych, by żyć. Była zwykłym pasożytem. Była białą kartką, która przybiera odcień otaczających ją barw... A teraz? Zamknęła oczy. Jej rzeczywistość wypełniła się tysiącami kolorów, nie dlatego jednak, że dziewczyna nie chciała od nich uciec, ale dlatego, że sama je wybrała.

Obraz, jaki podsunęła jej wyobraźnia przypominał płótno, po którym początkujący malarz drżącą ręką rozprowadzał farby. Nieśmiały, ale wyraźny błękit letniego nieba Mikado. Jaskrawa i jednocześnie kojąca zieleń świeżej trawy Kidy i Saki. Kipiący żarem uczuć i nieposkromioną namiętnością amarant Miki i Seijiego. Pełen ciepła i troski bladożółty odcień słońca Celty i Shinry. Głęboki granat grożącego sztormem oceanu Shizuo. Nawet krwista czerwień Izayi powoli zaczęła zyskiwać w tym małym świecie trochę miejsca dla siebie...

Dziewczyna przełamała się w końcu i założyła błękitną opaskę do włosów.

- Zmieniasz fryzurę? - zapytała Saki, zachodząc koleżankę od tyłu i spoglądając w lustro przez jej ramię. Kolejna znacząca zmiana - do tej pory Anri nawet nie myślała o posiadaniu współlokatorki, bo i nie bardzo miała komu to zaproponować. Gdy jednak Kida i Saki wrócili do Ikebukuro, nie wiele się nad tym zastanawiając, przygarnęła dziewczynę do siebie. No i co tu dużo mówić, od tamtej pory zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.

- Hmm, nie jestem pewna - zaśmiała się nieśmiało Sonohara. - Jeśli ci się podoba, to pójdę tak do szkoły...

- Cóż, nie jestem pewna - odparła blondynka, parodiując Anri, - ale coś mi podpowiada, że już niedługo usłyszymy: "O, Sonohara... ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz... Nie! T-to znaczy, ty zawsze bardzo ładnie wyglądasz, ale..." Hahahaha! To jego ulubiony kolor, prawda? - zapytała Saki, ocierając łezkę z oka i pokazując palcem opaskę.

- Nie do końca - odparła brunetka. Zarzuciła sobie torbę na ramię i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, cały czas uśmiechając się bezwiednie. Gdy jej dłoń zacisnęła się na klamce, spojrzała przez ramię na przyjaciółkę. - Mi też się podoba.

* * *

Ryuugamine poprawiał właśnie przed lustrem krawat szkolnego mundurka, gdy zauważył kartę, leżącą pomiędzy grzebieniem a dezodorantem. Jej grzbiet przywodził na myśl późno-średniowieczny drzeworyt, z tą jedną różnicą, że tło miał jaskrawo karmazynowe. Chłopiec podziwiał go przez kilka dobrych minut - łapczywie pochłaniał wzrokiem długie jęzory ognia, buchające ze smukłego jaszczurzego pyska, giętką wężową szyję, umięśnione ciało i sploty długiego ogona. Smok, choć namalowany z trzynastowieczną prostotą, prezentował się niezwykle efektownie i do Mikado dopiero po chwili dotarło, że powinien obrócić kartę na drugą stronę.

Druga strona okazała się jeszcze bardziej absorbująca. Tym razem był to efekt nałożenia europejskich stylów wieków szesnastego, siedemnastego i osiemnastego, a całokształt miał ewidentnie przypominać kartę tarota. Na tyle jednak, na ile Ryuugamine znał się na wróżeniu z kart, to ta konkretna z pewnością do tego nie służyła. Młody człowiek, z przepaską na oczach, zakneblowanymi ustami, dłońmi związanymi za plecami i cały pokaleczony drewnianymi kołkami, przywiązany był za nogi do gałęzi płonącego drzewa. Do tego makabrycznego obrazu pasowałby tarotowy wisielec, a jednak umieszczony na dole strony podpis głosił zupełnie coś innego.

- Strażnik? - przeczytał na głos Mikado, z jednej strony podniecony pierwszą informacją od Zakonu Czarnego Smoka, a z drugiej zaniepokojony tym, co może ona oznaczać.

* * *

Dwie dziewczynki leżały obok siebie na dywanie przeglądając pokaźny stosik listów. Ogłoszenie, jakie ich rodzice dali do gazety, za sprawą wzmianki o wysokim honorarium, doczekało się wielu odpowiedzi. Na szczęście jednak wybredne gimnazjalistki doskonale radziły sobie ze skracaniem listy kandydatek na opiekunkę.

- Ej, ej, Kuru, Kuru, patrz na te _zmarszczki_! - zawołała radośnie Mairu i podetknęła siostrze pod nos CV ze zdjęciem.

- Starucha - przyznała siostrze rację Kururi. Chwyciła za drugą stronę kartki, razem z siostrą podarła ją na konfetti i dmuchnęła, by opadło na ich pokój jak płatki śniegu.

- _Łaaa_~ , a ta jakie ma pryszcze!

- Paszczur.

- O jej, a to jest jakiś _facet_!

- Pedofil.

- O! O! Patrz! Ta jest ładna!

- Ładna.

- Ale super! Ma roztrojenie osobowości! Zobacz, Kuru, zobacz! Tu naprawdę jest tak napisane! Bierzemy ją?

- Bierzemy!

* * *

- _Magiczny podatek_? - zapytał Kishitani, kończąc śniadanie. Gdy wczoraj Celty wyciągnęła go z pokoju, wytłumaczyła mu co nie co, wciąż jednak nie bardzo wiedział o co chodzi.

[To trochę skomplikowane] odpisała dullahan. [Będę płacić cieniem za bezpieczeństwo i anonimowość, czy jakoś tak... Więcej pewnie powie nam urzędnik, którego do nas przyślą.]

- Nie rozumiem. Do tej pory radziliśmy sobie doskonale sami, a teraz jacyś urzędnicy chcą za to zapłaty? - zirytował się Shinra. Sama myśl, że ktoś mógłby opiekować się Celty lepiej niż on, bolała go okrutnie.

[Ikebukuro robi się coraz mniej bezpieczne] napisała szybko dziewczyna. Doskonale wyczuła zmianę nastroju swojego ukochanego i trochę nieporadnie próbowała go uspokoić. [Najpierw drogówka, potem koty... pewnie niedługo pojawią się też kosmici!]

- Ale najpierw będziemy mieli inwazję urzędników - westchnął niepocieszony lekarz. Wciąż był przekonany, że z bronieniem dullahan przed wszelkimi możliwymi niebezpieczeństwami poradzi sobie sam, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że decyzja w tej sprawie już dawno została podjęta. - I co takiego będzie tam robił Shizuo?

[Wiesz, że go o to nie zapytałam?] zdziwiła się Celty. Jak coś takiego mogło jej umknąć?

* * *

Tonem najbardziej beztroskim, na jaki tylko było mnie stać, opowiadałem Freyi o tym, że wczoraj wpadł do mnie kolega, który pracuje na lotnisku i pomógł mi moje oczko w głowie sprowadzić do Japonii. Nie było to proste, bo blondynka miażdżyła wzrokiem każdą najmniejszą śrubkę motocykla, przysłuchując mi się jednocześnie tak, jakby jakiekolwiek moje zająknięcie miało przesądzić sprawę. Swoją drogą, wyglądała strasznie apetycznie, gdy tak stała oparta o betonową ścianę garażu ze ściągniętymi brwiami i założonymi rękami, wystukując palcami na ramieniu rytm ognistego tanga...

Powiedziała coś do mnie, ale nie miało to teraz większego znaczenia, bo zbyt bardzo byłem zaabsorbowany pożeraniem jej wzrokiem. Normalnie pewnie chodziłoby by mi bardziej o usta, biust czy biodra, ale moje przesłonięte krwistą mgłą obrały sobie zupełnie inny cel. _Palce_... Ich równomierne ruchy działały pobudzająco na mój demoniczny instynkt drapieżcy, zupełnie jakby dopraszały się, żebym się na nie rzucił.

- Dante? Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytała kończąc hipnotyzujący taniec swoich palców. - Pytałam się, czy ten twój kolega z lotniska jest elfem.

- Febrith? Tak, jest elfem.

- I zajmuje się przemycaniem _takich _rzeczy? - Słowo "takich" zaakcentowała wymownie, wskazując przy tym na mój motor.

- No... tak.

- Czyli nie było by problemu z transportem trumien?

- Nie no, raczej nie... Chwila, moment! Trumien? Jakich trumien? - Spojrzałem na nią zupełnie zbyty z tropu. Czy to nad tym zastanawiała się przez cały ten czas, gdy ja wychodziłem z siebie i produkowałem się, próbując jednocześnie powstrzymać moje demoniczne "ja" i jego plany co do jej palców? - Ale co to ma wspólnego z moim motorem?

- Nic, zupełnie nic.


	9. Chapter 9: Work a Little Bit Harder

Zamiast wstępu:

Drogi "gościu"! Alucarda do Japonii...? Hmm... To aż tak widać? ;D

* * *

Od początku wiedziałem, że cała ta sprawa z moją nadludzką siłą skończy się jakoś _podejrzanie_... W prawdzie myślałem raczej o brudnym ciemnym zaułku, policji i rozbryzganych zwłokach tej parszywej śmierdzącej pchły, ale sytuacja, w jakiej się obecnie znajdowałem, również zaliczała się do tych "podejrzanych".

Pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczyłem po przebudzeniu była, na moje nieszczęście, ta śmiertelnie blada zjawa rodem z japońskiego horroru, Mei. Chociaż, aż tak blada znowu nie była... Właściwie to miała na policzkach lekkie rumieńce, zupełnie jakby opiła się ludzkiej krwi... I właśnie to koszmarne stworzenie przyszło mnie obudzić, uzbrojone w miseczkę z owsianką i wielki kubek kawy.

- Mistrz Jirou będzie na ciebie czekał w sali do ćwiczeń - oznajmiła tonem nieco mniej apatycznym niż wczoraj, przyglądając się uważnie jak kończę jeść. Swoją drogą, kto by się spodziewał, że potrafi parzyć tak świetną kawę? - To na końcu korytarza, ostatnie drzwi po lewej stronie. Cz-czy... owsianka nie była za słodka? - zapytała, z zakłopotaniem spuszczając wzrok.

Chwila, moment... czy ona czasem nie zachowuje się jak zakochana nastolatka...?

- Nie, była akurat - odpowiedziałem niepewnie, odstawiając miseczkę na tacę.

Mei ewidentnie ucieszyła się z mojej odpowiedzi, bo wzrok się jej lekko zamglił a usta wygięły w bladym uśmiechu. Podniosła z ziemi tacę i powoli opuściła mój pokój, podzwaniając dzwoneczkami i nucąc cicho pod nosem. W prawdzie nie była w moim typie, ale muszę przyznać, że zakochana wyglądała całkiem ładnie... Erika i Yumasaki byliby wniebowzięci.

* * *

Kadota, przecierając oczy, zmierzył wzrokiem uginające się pod naporem produktów półki. To, co zobaczył wczoraj, totalnie nim wstrząsnęło... Kto by się spodziewał, że Shizuo ucieknie z Ikebukuro z jakąś nieziemsko piękną kobietą? Skąd on ją w ogóle wytrzasnął? Musiała być z Europy, bo jej włosy nie wyglądały na farbowane... **Nie!** **Koniec!** Do jego przyjaciela właśnie uśmiechnęło się szczęście, a jego tu szpetnie zżera zazdrość! Tak przecież być nie może! Ale on przynajmniej teraz nie musiał sobie sam robić śniadania...

Sięgał właśnie po opakowanie płatków owsianych, gdy to, które sobie upatrzył, pochwyciła drobna kobieca rączka z nadgarstkiem przewiązanym rzemykiem z dzwoneczkami. Zbyt zaspany, by zrozumieć co się stało, powiódł wzrokiem za delikatną dłonią, by spojrzeć na jej właścicielkę.

Chwilę później był już zupełnie rozbudzony. Była piękna, doskonale perfekcyjna pod każdym względem. W swoim czarnym kimonie w kwiaty odcinała się od szarej codzienności małego sklepiku spożywczego. Nieśmiało odgarnęła za ucho długie czarne włosy i spojrzała na Kadotę wielkimi oczami w kształcie migdałów.

- Przepraszam - wyszeptała, podając mu opakowanie płatków owsianych. - Chciałeś to wziąć.

- Nie, nie szkodzi, wezmę sobie drugie - odparł szybko i odepchnął lekko jej dłoń. Jednak zamiast cofnąć rękę, trzymał ją wyciągniętą, nasycając się chłodnym dotykiem jej palców. - Czy... Czy zrobisz ją na słodko?

- Nigdy nie próbowałam - odpowiedziała nieśmiało, świadoma, że ta z pozoru nic nie znacząca rozmowa może zmienić wszystko. - Ale bardzo chętnie spróbuję.

- Kadota.

- Mei...

* * *

Niepewnie rozsunąłem drzwi do wskazanej przez Mei sali. Po wielu latach chodzenia w stroju barmana, czułem się dość niepewnie, zmierzając na spotkanie z "mistrzem Jirou" w luźnych spodniach i podkoszulku. Żebym chociaż wiedział, na czym ma polegać ten cały trening... Jak chyba każdy normalny człowiek, wyobrażałem go sobie tak, jak zazwyczaj są przedstawiane w filmach o wschodnich sztukach walki. A zatem, jak chyba każdy normalny człowiek, byłem w szoku, gdy zobaczyłem mojego nauczyciela.

Mistrz Jirou przypominał swymi gabarytami małego hipopotama. Niczym mała kuleczka emanująca pozytywną energią, siedział sobie na środku sali i paluszkami jak serdelki wpychał do ust pączki, które leżały wokół niego poukładane w imponujących rozmiarów piramidki na metalowych tacach.

- Shizuo! Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie! - wykrzyknął radośnie grubasek. - Podejdź i częstuj się, najpierw będziemy musieli porozmawiać.

- Dochodzi dwunasta - zauważyłem niezbyt bystro, klękając przed nim i chwytając za pączka.

- Nie spodziewałeś się chyba, że będę ascetycznym mnichem, który będzie cię budził skoro świt i gonił do szorowania podłóg? - zapytał Jirou, a usłyszawszy moje wymowne westchnienie, roześmiał się, trzęsąc przy tym pokaźnym brzuszkiem. - Nic nie szkodzi. Powiedz mi, proszę, jak rodzisz sobie ze swoją siłą?

- Nie radzę sobie - odpowiedziałem wzruszając ramionami. - Ale ona, sama w sobie, w ogóle mi nie przeszkadza.

- Więc w czym tkwi problem? - spytał mistrz, pomiędzy jednym pączkiem a drugim. Mimo tego jego pociesznego wyglądu, miałem wrażenie, że jest w stanie mi pomóc, dlatego bez większego wahania postanowiłem się przed nim otworzyć.

- To tak jakby istniało we mnie coś jeszcze; coś, co przejmuje nade mną kontrolę, gdy jestem wściekły. A, niestety, wściekam się dość często - wyznałem zgodnie z prawdą. - Jeśliby była taka możliwość, chciałbym się tego jak najszybciej pozbyć.

- Pozbyć się? Jesteś berserkiem, to nie możliwe. A nie myślałeś czasem o tym, żeby to zaakceptować?

- Zaakceptować?

- Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie kogoś pokonać, spróbuj się z nim zaprzyjaźnić - zacytował dobrodusznie Jirou, doprowadzając mnie tym samym do szewskiej pasji. Pierwszą rzeczą, o jakiej pomyślałem, była ta parszywa menda, a zaraz potem przypomniały mi się słowa tej wrednej żmii. Widząc moją narastającą irytację, grubasek uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Zrobimy tak - zaczął pozornie ugodowym tonem, - zaatakuj mnie, a jeśli uda ci się wygrać, to przyrzekam, że uwolnię cię od twojego brzemienia, zgoda?

* * *

_BK201: Aaaa~! Co za okrutna porażka!_

_Sai: Bez przesady. Szło ci całkiem nieźle._

_BK201: Już dawno nikt mnie tak spektakularnie nie zamatował. Zdradzisz mi może ile masz lat?_

_Sai: 7._

_BK201: Cooo? To czyni moją porażkę jeszcze potworniejszą~!_

_Sai: Hahahaha! Jeśli to cię pocieszy: rzekomy mistrz Wielkiej Brytanii poddał się po 10min._

_BK201: Wciąż czuję się okropnie... Powiedz mi, dziecko, kim są twoi rodzice? Muszą być cudownymi ludźmi~!_

_Sai: Wolałbym o nich nie rozmawiać..._

_BK201: Och, nie! Dlaczego~? Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi..._

_Sai: Oni po prostu się nienawidzą... Boję się, że kiedyś się nawzajem pozabijają, a wtedy nie będę miał już nikogo poza wujkami..._

_BK201: Daj spokój! Nie może być aż tak źle. Przynajmniej twoi rodzice nie próbują udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze, tak jak moi... Nie mówiąc już o tym, że masz wujków!_

_Sai: Właściwie to jednego. Drugi tylko przysyła mi pieniądze i opłaca opiekunkę._

_BK201: Opiekunkę? Rodzice pewnie całymi dniami siedzą w pracy, co?_

_Sai: Tak... Czuję się tak, jakby w ogóle nie mieli pojęcia o moim istnieniu._

_BK201: Nie martw się, głowa do góry! Od dzisiaj jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie pozwolę, żebyś marnował swoje życie na takie rzeczy!_

_Sai: Jeej, to miłe. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś tym psychopatą, który poznaje ludzi przez Internet, zaprzyjaźnia się z nimi, a potem proponuje wspólne samobójstwo?_

_BK201: Ja? Ależ skąd! Jak możesz mnie o coś takiego podejrzewać?_

_Sai: Wybacz. Tak tylko zapytałem._

* * *

- To co, Shizuo? Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz czy się poddajesz? - zapytał mistrz Jirou pochylając się nade mną i wyciągając swoją małą pulchną rączkę, by pomóc mi wstać.

Nic z tego nie rozumiałem. Nie, inaczej, rozumiałem wszystko, ale byłem mocno zdezorientowany. Sugerując się wyglądem Jirou myślałem, że jest zwykłym pociesznym grubaskiem, który nie da rady sięgnąć dłońmi do stóp. I prawda, dłońmi do stóp nie sięgał, ale nie było mu to w ogóle potrzebne żeby przez bite pięć godzin odpierać moje ataki. Z zaskakującą gracją wykorzystywał swoje gabaryty jako naturalną równoważnię i uchylał się przed niemal każdym moim ciosem. Gdy jednak udało mi się w niego trafić, odbijałem się od grubej bariery w postaci kilkunastocentymetrowej warstwy tłuszczu.

"Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie kogoś pokonać, spróbuj się z nim zaprzyjaźnić." Po tych pięciu godzinach dotarło do mnie, że miał rację. Mistrz Jirou uwielbiał słodycze (podjadał pączki nawet w trakcie naszej walki...) i wydawałoby się, że aby opanować jakieś sztuki walki poza sumo, powinien sobie ich odmawiać. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Nie zmienił się. Nie walczył ze swoimi słabościami. Zamiast tego zaakceptował siebie dokładnie takiego, jakim naprawdę był, a swoją największą przywarę uczynił atutem. Z tej akceptacji właśnie czerpał wewnętrzną siłę i spokój, których mi tak brakowało.

By zachować resztki godności, usiadłem o własnych siłach. Westchnąłem głęboko i parsknąłem śmiechem. Teraz rozwiązanie mojego problemu wydawało mi się tak banalnie oczywiste... Czułem jak nienawiść do samego siebie ulatuje ze mnie, a pustkę po niej zaczyna wypełniać kwintesencja stoicyzmu. Hmm... wszystko wskazuje na to, że ta parszywa menda będzie się teraz musiała bardziej starać, by wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi.

- Mogę sobie zrobić przerwę na papierosa? - zapytałem wstając.

- Jasne, nie krępuj się - odpowiedział Jirou i posłał mi szeroki uśmiech. - I weź sobie jeszcze pączka - dodał, podtykając mi pod nos wielką tacę z mocno już uszczuplonym zapasem rumianych bułeczek. Po chwili jego twarz stężała. Zmierzył mnie uważnie wzrokiem i dotknął lekko mojej dłoni (prawdopodobnie chciał ją położyć na moim ramieniu, jednak nie pozwolił mu na to jego wzrost). - Nigdy nie będziesz nad tym panował, Shizuo - powiedział szeptem, a jego poważny ton wywołał u mnie gęsią skórkę. - Nie leży w naturze berserków panowanie nad ich bojowym szałem. Mogę cię jednak nauczyć jak go ukierunkować i jak ograniczyć. Nie łudź się, że zupełnie się od niego uwolnisz. Są sposoby na jego zapieczętowanie, uważam je jednak za równie bezcelowe, co związywanie za plecami silniejszej ręki. To nie jest twoje przekleństwo, tylko szansa jedna na milion, Shizuo.

* * *

Drugą część treningu stanowiły medytacje, które również nie wyglądały tak, jak na filmach. Owszem, Jirou kazał mi usiąść po turecku i odprężyć się, zapalił też świece i kadzidła. Nie zostawił mnie jednak samego z moimi rozważaniami, tylko cały czas rozmawiał ze mną o wszystkim: pracy, szkole, Kasuce, Celty, Shinrze i o tej cholernej pchle. Zaskakujące, jak wiele potrafi dać rozmowa z kimś obcym; mogłem teraz spojrzeć na moje życie w zupełnie innym świetle. No i co tu dużo mówić, nie uważałem go już za tak parszywe, jak jeszcze dzisiejszego ranka. Nie wytrąciła mnie nawet z równowagi wiadomość Mei o tym, że mam gościa.

- Po coś tu przylazła, żmijo jedna? - warknąłem przez zęby na widok owego "gościa". Stałem w drzwiach do mojego pokoju miażdżąc wzrokiem Freyę. Ta cholerna wiedźma siedziała sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic przy niewielkim stoliku w części kuchennej i kroiła ciasto na kawałki. Zupełnie się jej nie spodziewałem... Czego mogła ode mnie chcieć?

- Na pewno nie zamierzam cię przepraszać - odpowiedziała bezczelnie, wlepiając we mnie te swoje przypominające lodowe kryształy oczy. - To, co wczoraj powiedziałam, było prawdą, a za prawdę nie wolno przepraszać, bez względu na to, jak jest okrutna. Ale za to przyniosłam ci ciasto.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów nałożyła mi kawałek na talerzyk i podsunęła pod nos, który od razu wypełnił się słodkim aromatem puszystego ciasta i borówki amerykańskiej. Wiedząc, że właśnie wyciągnęła do mnie rękę na zgodę i dla własnego dobra powinienem ją uścisnąć, przyjąłem talerzyk i ostrożnie zacząłem jeść. Matko, co te baby mają z gapieniem się na ludzi jedzących ich potrawy? Najpierw Mei, a teraz ta żmija... Nie miałem jednak na co narzekać, bo ciasto było naprawdę dobre.

- Nie jedz więcej niż jeden kawałek co cztery godziny - oznajmiła, gdy odstawiłem pusty talerzyk na stół. Widząc moje zdziwione spojrzenie wzruszyła ramionami. - Dodałam do niego arszeniku.

- _CO PROSZĘ?_ - wrzasnąłem, czując, że pączki i ciasto chcą wrócić do gardła. - Czy... ty...

- Otruć cię? Nie bądź głupi. Czy gdybym chciała cię zabić, powiedziałabym ci o tym? - zapytała po raz kolejny posyłając mi to swoje pełne wyższości i politowania spojrzenie. - Jeśli będziesz przyjmował odpowiednie ilości trucizn, po pewnym czasie zupełnie się na nie uodpornisz.

- Co mnie nie zabije, to mnie wzmocni?

- Nie inaczej - przyznała, posyłając mi blady uśmiech. - Zbyt wielu ludzi straciliśmy przez trucizny. Możesz uznać to za obietnicę sojuszu.

Cholera! O czym teraz mówiła? Jacy "my"? Kto kogo stracił? Kto został otruty? Przyjrzałem się jej uważnie. Te zimne oczy... Podobne spojrzenie miała ta śmierdząca pchła, ale on... on po prostu był okrutnym psychopatą. Z Freyą było inaczej. To było spojrzenie doświadczonego mordercy, łowcy, który tygodniami goni swą ofiarę, by potem z chłodnym wyrachowaniem pozbawić ją życia, wojownika, który zbyt wiele razy był świadkiem śmierci swoich bliskich, bitewnego stratega, któremu nie wolno patrzeć na ludzi inaczej niż na pionki rozstawione na szachownicy... Jednak pod tą grubą warstwą lodu tlił się ogień. W przeciwieństwie do Izayi, Freya nie była zła. Ona po prostu nie miała wyboru...

Westchnęła. Wiedziała już, że zrozumiałem to, co chciała żebym zrozumiał, a ja wiedziałem, że nic więcej mi nie powie.

- Nie chcę być twoją przyjaciółką - oznajmiła na koniec. - Ale przyrzekam ci, że jestem po tej samej stronie co ty. Dlatego nie wolno ci uważać mnie za wroga. Możesz mnie nie lubić, możesz mną gardzić, ale pamiętaj, że nie jestem twoim wrogiem, Heiwajima Shizuo.


	10. Chapter 10: Lonely in Gorgeous

Byłem _rozczarowany_... Zupełnie jak dziecko, które cały rok czekało na swoje urodziny, a dostało tylko paczkę dropsów i skakankę... Tak, _wiem_, Namie jest _drętwa_ i zaskakiwanie jej to żadna zabawa, ale liczyłem na jakąś ciekawszą reakcję na fakt, iż jestem obecnie dumnym właścicielem równie dumnego kociaka. Na przykład: "_Och, paniczu Orihara! Wiedziałam, że jesteś cudownym człowiekiem, ale nie spodziewałam się, że przygarniesz kotka!_" Hmm, no dobra, trochę przesadziłem, ale jak _Wy_ byście się czuli na moim miejscu, gdybyście usłyszeli jedynie:

– Tylko niech jego sierść nie lata mi po kuchni.

I to wszystko! Koniec tematu! Jak ona śmiała tak mnie zawieść?

– Miau! _[Nie przejmuj się, jaśnie panie!]_

– Masz rację, Kocie. – Tak, nazwałem kota _Kotem_. Z jakiegoś powodu inne, te bardziej tradycyjne, imiona albo do niego nie pasowały, albo nie przechodziły mi przez gardło, albo reagował na nie agonalnymi piskami. – Nie mogę pozwolić jej napawać się moją porażką. _Hmm_... Co powiesz na partyjkę internetowych szachów?

* * *

Mikado zazwyczaj nie miał problemów z koncentracją na lekcjach. Nawet fakt, iż Anri założyła uroczą błękitną opaskę, zamiast go rozpraszać, motywował do cięższej pracy. A jednak, lider Dolarów nie potrafił tego dnia zebrać myśli. Mało tego! Był zwyczajnie _przerażony_.

Bo chociaż karta, którą znalazł w łazience na pierwszy rzut oka nie zapowiadała nic złego, to teraz nie potrafił przepędzić z umysłu obrazu zmasakrowanego ciała wisielca... Czuł się jakby miał gorączkę; kręciło mu się w głowie, dreszcze niczym muśnięcia lodowatych palców przebiegały po całym jego ciele, miał gęsią skórkę. A do tego jeszcze czuł, że ktoś nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Na granicy jego pola widzenia cienie wydłużały się złowieszczo, sięgały po niego swoimi szponiastymi dłońmi, łypały na niego przekrwionymi oczami, szczerzyły ostre kły i szeptały:

_– Nie bój się... Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę... To zaraz minie... Jesteśmy przy tobie... Obronimy cię... Nie bój się, Biały Królu..._

* * *

Pokonany przez _siedmiolatka_! Coś podobnego! Ale z drugiej strony, gdybym to ja miał tak cudownie _genialne_ dziecko, to bez względu na to jaką _jędzą_ byłaby moja żona... A może powinienem znaleźć tego Saia? Mógłbym _pobawić się_ jego rodzicami i zmusić ich żeby oddali mi dziecko, a potem wychować chłopca na mojego _następcę_. _Taak_~! To rewelacyjny plan na stworzenie_ informacyjnego imperium_! Musiałbym jeszcze tylko dopracować szczegóły... A szczegóły najlepiej dopracowuje mi się podczas zabaw z Shizusiem~!

Wyłączyłem komputer, wyskoczyłem z fotela, zrzucając przy tym Kota z kolan, narzuciłem na siebie mój ukochany płaszczyk i zawołałem do Namie:

– Idę z Kotem do 'bukuro na rosyjskie sushi! Wrócę pewnie... – zerknąłem na zegar wiszący w salonie, który pokazywał piętnaśnie po pierwszej. – Pewnie po dwudziestej, więc nie musisz na mnie czekać, ale zrób mi kolację! _Na razie_~!

* * *

Do przestronnego dziecięcego pokoju, pełnego pluszowych zwierzaczków i pastelowych poduszeczek, weszła opiekunka. Nie było wątpliwości, że jest służącą, bo jej obdarzony fantazją pracodawca nakłonił ją do noszenia sięgającego do łydek stroju pokojówki. Czarne włosy miała spięte w ciasny koczek, blade wargi ścisnęła tak mocno, że przypominały cienką szarą kreskę, a spod przymrużonych ze zmęczenia powiek łypała na swego podopiecznego. A imię jej brzmiało Sayo.

Sayo nie bez powodu uchodziła za najlepszą opiekunkę do dzieci w całej Azji. Cóż, fakt, że gdyby kilka lat wcześniej nie przyjęła pewnej intrygującej oferty pracy to byłaby gwiazdą japońskiej edycji „_Super Niani_" o czymś świadczył. Bardziej jednak niż kariera aktorska nęciło ją poskramianie małych potworków, a ten konkretny potworek był jak rękawica rzucona jej w twarz, jak cios prosto w jej kompetencje.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką musiała opanować było chodzenie w taki sposób, by ukryty pod spódnicą po lewej stronie łom nie obijał się o ukryty po prawej stronie pogrzebacz. W prawdzie nigdy nie miała okazji ani potrzeby by ich użyć, ale strach robił swoje. Sayo pierwszy raz w życiu bała się dziecka. _Bała się_? Nie... To złe określenie. Ona była śmiertelnie przerażona. Nie chodziło o to, że chłopiec był okrutny czy agresywny, co to, to nie. Wręcz przeciwnie – był tak słodki i czarujący, a przy tym tak inteligentny i samodzielny, że nie mogła go nie uwielbiać. Była jednak boleśnie świadoma, że gdyby akurat było mu to na rękę, zabiłby ją bez mrugnięcia okiem.

* * *

– O, Izaya! Co tam u ciebie? Dawno cie tu nie było! Czyżbyś znowu pobił się z Shizuo? – zawołali Erika i Yumacchi, rzucając się na mnie zaraz po tym jak wszedłem do baru.

Rzeczywiście, dawno nie byłem na rosyjskim sushi, dawno też nie widziałem się z Dotachinem i jego paczką. Wiedziałem, że niedługo Tom i Shizuś zrobią sobie przerwę na obiad, więc udałem, że nie mam o tym bladego pojęcia, zamówiłem porcję tuńczyka i dosiadłem się do znajomych. Nie oszukujmy się, liczyłem na dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Zazwyczaj Dotachin zupełnie nieświadomie wspominał o czymś, czego akurat chciałem się dowiedzieć, albo zadawał trafne pytanie, które pomagało mi w obmyślaniu planów i maskowaniu posunięć. I za to właśnie tak _bardzo_ go lubiłem~.

Dziś jednak było inaczej. _Uuuch_~! Miał być moim przyjacielem, a on rozczarował mnie jeszcze bardziej niż Namie...! Nic nie powiedział! Kiwnął mi głową na powitanie, a potem wlepił rozmarzone spojrzenie w kolana... _Zakochał się_, czy co? Ech, a żeby było zabawniej, Togusa wyglądał tak, jakby poprzedniego wieczora upił się na smutno i jeszcze go końca nie wytrzeźwiał.

Tak więc zamiast dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawego, słuchałem westchnień Togusy i Dotachina, zamkniętych na cztery spusty w świecie ich własnych fantazji i udawałem, że bardzo mnie interesuje czy Shizuś pokonałby Bunny'ego Brooksa Jr. A skoro o Shizusiu mowa, już dawno powinien tu być...

– _Eeej_, Izaya... a za kim ty tak wyglądasz? – zapytała Erika, patrząc na mnie znacząco.

– Za _nikim_~! – skłamałem, odwracając się szybko w jej stronę. Miała rację; od kilku minut gapiłem się w okno i nawet nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy... Ach, Shizusiu~! Masz na mnie taki _negatywny_ wpływ!

Mój nagły ruch obudził Kota, którzy drzemał sobie smacznie w moim kapturze. Niezadowolony miauknął żałośnie i doczłapał się na stół, po czym utkwił błagalne spojrzenie w moim tuńczyku. Pełne zachwytu okrzyki Eriki i Yumacchiego oraz aprobata Simona zrekompensowały mi nieco reakcję Namie, dlatego pozwoliłem im podziwiać, jak wgryzam się w sushi i ostatni kęs każdego kawałka wkładam do szeroko otwartego pyszczka Kota. Zajęcie to było tak absorbujące, że nim się obejrzałem skończyło mi się sushi, a przy ladzie siedział Tom.

Zdezorientowany gapiłem się na jego plecy. Był _sam_. _Sam_ przyszedł na przerwę obiadową. _Sam_ jadł sushi i _sam_ popijał je herbatą. Czyżby świat przestał mnie kochać...?

Tom chyba poczuł moje spojrzenie, bo gdy tylko skończył jeść obejrzał się przez ramię i rzucił w moją stronę:

– Wziął urlop i nie będzie go przez tydzień.

– Co proszę? – spytałem wpadając w jeszcze większe zdziwienie. – Przecież on nie bierze urlopów – bąknąłem bez zastanowienia i z opóźnieniem ugryzłem się w język.

– Ale teraz wziął – odparł Tom odwracając się twarzą do mnie. – Nie powiedział dlaczego, więc nawet o to nie pytaj.

– Czyli jednak wróci! – zawołał radośnie Yumacchi.

– To on gdzieś wyjechał? Mówił wam coś? – zaciekawił się Tanaka.

– Nie, ale wczoraj widzieliśmy jak szedł gdzieś z jakąś śliczną dziewczyną i niósł torbę podróżną – powiedziała radośnie Karisawa, wychodząc pewnie z założenia, że moje zdziwienie to tak naprawdę przejaw zazdrości.

– I bardzo dobrze! Najwyższy czas żeby się ustatkował! – zawołał Tom śmiejąc się głośno._ Uch_~! Nie powinien się śmiać! Taki obrót sytuacji psuł _wszystkie_ moje plany na dzisiaj... Ach, żeby tego było mało! Nie! On _musiał_ jeszcze dodać: – I szczerze ci radzę, Izaya, wziął byś z niego przykład. Jak to w ogóle wygląda? Dwoje dorosłych facetów nie robi w wolnych chwilach nic poza ganianiem się po mieście...

– Dość tego! Wychodzę! – wrzasnąłem w momencie, gdy moja twarz straciła swą porcelanową bladość na rzecz kompromitującej czerwieni. Wrzuciłem sobie Kota do kaptura i wybiegłem z baru, krzycząc jeszcze na do widzenia, że „Tanaka Tom to głupek".

* * *

Jak on _śmiał_? Jak mógł doprowadzić mnie do stanu, w którym musiałem ratować się ucieczką zamiast atakiem? _Podły_! No i jak... jak Shizuś śmiał _wyjechać_? Akurat teraz jak miałem planować adopcję! Hmm... No dobra, głupio to zabrzmiało, ale nic nie poradzę na to, że najlepiej mi się myśli jak Shizuś próbuje mnie zabić. Cholera. _Cholera_. _Cholera_! Czyli zaraz po tym jak wygarnął mi, co o mnie myśli, wyjechał z jakąś ślicznotką, nie dając mi nawet _szansy_ na zemstę? Przecież to takie nie w jego stylu... Dlaczego on _nigdy_ nie trzyma się moich planów? Czy chociaż _raz_ nie mógłby zrobić tego, co chciałbym żeby zrobił?

Byłem _wściekły_, to prawda. Ale nie byłbym sobą gdybym nie potrafił znaleźć dobrej strony tej sytuacji i wyciągnąć z niej odpowiednich wniosków. Poza tym... zemsta i tak najlepiej smakuje na zimno.

* * *

– Na pewno nic ci nie jest, Ryuugamine? – zapytała po raz kolejny Anri.

Gdy w trakcie zajęć obejrzała się przez ramię, by sprawdzić czy Mikado wciąż się na nią patrzy, omal nie krzyknęła z przerażenia. Jej przyjaciel był śmiertelnie blady, usta miał sine i chwiał się w ławce, zupełnie jakby miał zemdleć. Razem z Kidą, Seijim i wychowawcą odprowadziła słaniającego się na nogach bruneta do gabinetu pielęgniarki i obiecała, że zostanie z nim, dopóki nie poczuje się lepiej.

Przez dwie godziny lekcyjne siedziała obok niego na metalowym łóżku i delikatnie pieszcząc palcami jego chłodną dłoń z ulgą obserwowała, jak na jego twarz powracają zdrowe kolory. Najbardziej martwił ją fakt, że Ryuugamine przez cały ten czas był przytomny i co jakiś czas mówił coś niezrozumiałego szeptem, zupełnie jakby z kimś rozmawiał. Jednak bez względu na to, ile razy pytała się go, jak się czuje, odpowiadał:

– Nie martw się, Sonohara, wszystko jest w porządku – odparł i tym razem, zaciskając lekko palce na jej drobnych dłoniach. Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zamknął je szybko i spłonął rumieńcem. Anri zaśmiała się cicho i również zaczerwieniła, nie spuszczała jednak wzroku z twarzy przyjaciela, w nadziei, że w końcu uda mu się z siebie wykrztusić coś jeszcze. – Jeśli chcesz... możesz mówić do mnie po imieniu...

– Bardzo chętnie... Mikado.

* * *

– _Wróciłem_! – zawołałem wchodząc do mieszkania.

– Co, nie udało ci się wpaść na Shizuo? – zapytała mimochodem Namie, nie oderwawszy nawet wzroku od sterty papierów, które segregowała na moim biurku.

Prychnąłem głośno i parsknąłem śmiechem, by dać jej do zrozumienia, co myślę na ten temat.

– Poszedłem na _sushi_ a nie _bawić się_ z Shizusiem! – skłamałem. Niedbale rzuciłem płaszcz na sofę, nie przejmując się śpiącym w kapturze Kotem, co raczej mu się nie spodobało, bo zamiauczał głośno. – Z resztą, _co tam Shizuś_! Namie, zostań moją żoną!

No, teraz udało mi się ją zaskoczyć! Odskoczyła od mojego biurka, zrzucając przy okazji na podłogę dopiero co posegregowane papiery, spojrzała na mnie z jawnym przerażeniem, najpierw blada jak prześcieradło a potem czerwona od ledwie powstrzymywanej złości.

– Powtórz to – warknęła, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że aż zbielały jej kostki.

– Pomyślałem, że _powinniśmy_ się pobrać – powiedziałem z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Zatem, _Namie_, czy zostaniesz moją żoną?

_Cóż_... Nie spodziewałem się, że Namie potrafi chodzić tak szybko. Nie pomyślałem też, że zamiast normalnie mi odmówić, postanowi mnie spoliczkować. Ona chyba również nie spodziewała się, że ja się nie spodziewałem, dlatego w chwili gdy ja zatoczyłem się na sofę, ona już przygotowywała mi w kuchni zimny okład.

– Co to w ogóle miało być? – zapytała miażdżąc mnie wzrokiem, chociaż z całych sił starałem się wyglądać na uosobienie skruchy i boleści.

– Planuję adopcję – odparłem. _Ach~_, woreczek z lodem tak cudownie chłodził mój obolały policzek! – Nawet przy zarobkach tak wysokich jak moje, nic z tego nie wyjdzie, jeśli nie będę miał żony.

Yagiri przyjrzała mi się uważnie. Pracowała ze mną już od kilku lat, a znaliśmy się jeszcze dłużej, wiedziała więc doskonale, że pytanie się po co mi dziecko, nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Dlatego właśnie wyszedłem z założenia, że to nie nad tym się zastanawiała. _Hmm_... To była mina w stylu „_powiedzieć mu czy nie powiedzieć_"... Czyżbym właśnie zahaczył o jakiś _intrygujący_ temat? Może nareszcie szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnęło?

– Co to za dziecko? – zapytała w końcu.

– A,_ takie jedno_... Poznałem je przez internet – odpowiedziałem radośnie, udając, że nie widzę jak przewraca oczami.

– Co z jego rodzicami? – dopytywała się, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

– _Niestety_ żyją – westchnąłem teatralnie i zacząłem wygrzebywać Kota z odmętów mojego płaszcza. – Ale nie martw się, z tym problemem szybko się _uporam_.

– A jeśli to dziecko nie będzie chciało żebyś był jego ojcem?

– _Ach, Namie, Namie_~ Może jeszcze tego nie wiesz, ale dzieci mnie _uwielbiają_~! – zawołałem wybuchając śmiechem na jej pełne wzgardy prychnięcie.

* * *

Zamiast zakończenia:

Rzeczywiście, ten fanfik nawiązuje do wielu serii, ale nie dało się tego uniknąć, skoro fabuła Durarary kreowana jest na autentyczną, a jej bohaterowie (szczególnie Erika i Walker) często odwołują się do fabuł i bohaterów innych anime. Doszłam jednak do wniosku, że skoro już będę o czymś wspominać, to muszę zrobić adnotację, by nie było wątpliwości, o kogo lub o co chodziło. A zatem, oto adnotacja do rozdziału dziesiątego:

_Barnaby (Bunny) Brooks Junior - jeden z dwóch głównych bohaterów anime "Tiger and Bunny", obdarzony nadludzką siłą, z której może korzystać jedynie przez pięć minut. (PS.: Oczywiście, że Shizuś by wygrał! :D)_

Mam również mały komunikat. Jutro rozpoczynam studia i nie wiem ile czasu mi one pochłoną i czy tego, co zostanie, będzie wystarczająco dużo, bym mogła publikować nowe rozdziały w około dziesięciodniowych odstępach, jak to było do tej pory. Na razie spróbuję dodawać kolejne fragmenty co dwadzieścia dni i zobaczę jak to wyjdzie.


	11. Chapter 11: Why or Why Not?

Przede wszystkim, od tego powinienem chyba zacząć, kocham Celty. Tak właśnie, kocham Bezgłowego Jeźdźca i wszystko wskazuje na to, że z wzajemnością. A jednak, mimo iż całe moje życie należało do niej, była jedna rzecz, o której nie mogła się dowiedzieć. Chociaż może właśnie dlatego, że ją kocham, musiałem chronić ją przed poznaniem mojego największego sekretu...

Wszystko zaczęło się jeszcze w liceum. Ojciec współpracował z Farmacją Yagiri a ja dość często wpadałem tam żeby „pobawić się" z nim, Namie oraz jej wujkiem. Cóż, udział pana Yagiri w „zabawie" polegał na przydzieleniu nam laboratorium oraz podaniu numeru konta, z którego mogliśmy czerpać fundusze. Również mój ojciec dość szybko się zniechęcił; po pierwsze dlatego, że oficjalnie takie „zabawy" kończyły się niepowodzeniem, a po drugie dlatego, że na efekty trzeba było bardzo długo czekać. Drugi powód mojego ojca był jednocześnie pierwszym powodem Namie – uparcie twierdziła, że nie może marnować swojego cennego czasu na takie rzeczy, bo Seiji w każdej chwili może jej potrzebować. Tak więc już po kilku tygodniach zostałem zupełnie sam.

Sam z największym eksperymentem genetycznym wszech czasów.

Wyniki takich eksperymentów nie były zbyt obiecujące. Powikłania, choroby, przyspieszony proces starzenia, rozplatanie telomerów, mutacje nici DNA... Bardzo długo zastanawiałem się co powoduje wszystkie te skutki uboczne. Z technicznego punktu widzenia stworzenie takiego klona to banalna sprawa gdy ma się odpowiedni sprzęt. Doszedłem zatem do wniosku, że to nie sprzęt jest problemem tylko sam materiał genetyczny oraz allele dominujące jego dawców.

Pech chciał, że materiał genetyczny obu dawców idealnych miałem na wyciągnięcie ręki. A nawet jeszcze gorzej! Obaj byli moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi...

Moja euforia trwała dziewięć miesięcy. Potem dotarło do mnie, co zrobiłem. Po kolejnych sześciu miesiącach zapłaciłem "matce" za dziecko i jeszcze trochę, żeby do głowy jej nie przyszło domagać się go z powrotem, i w ten oto sposób znów zostałem sam.

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to dziecko to potwór, którego trzeba się jak najszybciej pozbyć. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, sam też się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale szybko dotarło do mnie, że najprawdopodobniej stworzyłem człowieka idealnego. No i, przede wszystkim, jak mogłem nie kochać dziecka, które sam powołałem do życia?

* * *

Freya uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Sprawdzenie Febritha okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę – ściągnięcie trumien do stolicy Japonii rzeczywiście nie stanowiło większego problemu. Ba, nawet więcej! Trzy dni wcześniej ktoś przesłał do Ikebukuro dwanaście takich „pudełek" wraz z zawartością. A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

– Jesteś gotowa do drogi, Wanie Freyo? – zapytała rudowłosa kobieta, niedbale oparta o motor rodem z najnowszych filmów o Batmanie. Długie włosy, podobnie jak Freya, miała zaplecione w warkocz, jednak w przeciwieństwie do blondynki była zbyt umięśniona by uchodzić za wzór kobiecego piękna.

Bogini jęknęła przeciągle. Gdyby nie jej głęboka awersja, granicząca niemal z irracjonalnym strachem, do wszelkiego rodzaju urządzeń komunikacyjnych, po prostu zadzwoniłaby do elfa ze swojego domu w Ikebukuro. Teraz żałowała swojej decyzji, mogła przecież kogoś oddelegować, nie musiała marnować swojego cennego czasu na kilkugodzinne przejażdżki motorowe... A jeszcze przecież musi zajrzeć do Shizuo...

– Możemy jechać, Skuld – odparła z wyraźną niechęcią, czując na sobie naglące spojrzenie kobiety.

* * *

– Przyniosłem sushi– oznajmiłem radośnie wchodząc do mieszkania.

Kobieta, która wpuściła mnie do środka, Sayo, była średniego wzrostu brunetką o zielonych oczach i cudownym podejściu do dzieci. Gdybym sam miał ją zatrudniać i jeszcze płacić za dodatkowe mieszkanie, najprawdopodobniej zbankrutowałbym po kilku miesiącach. Na szczęście jednak płaceniem za wszystko zajmował się Kasuka. Sayo znał osobiście – gdy zaczynał swoją karierę aktorską była mu niańką, pielęgniarką, ciocią i ochroniarzem jednocześnie, dlatego właśnie, gdy Nebula przejęła Farmację Yagiri, od razu przysłał ją do mnie.

–Michio! Doktor Kishitani przyniósł ci obiad!– zawołała zmęczonym, ale ciepłym głosem przepełnionym matczyną miłością. Pewnie nadal łudziłbym się, że jest delikatną i dobroduszną kobietą, gdybym kiedyś na własne oczy nie zobaczył, jak jedną ręką zgniata orzecha kokosowego...

–Wujek Shinra!

Siedmioletni chłopiec wystrzelił ze swojego pokoju jak z procy i rzucił się na mnie piszcząc radośnie. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by rozwiać jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, co do tożsamości jego rodziców.

–Kupiłeś tuńczyka?– spytał poważniejąc błyskawicznie. Jego twarz mówiła jasno: „lepiej dla nas obu żebyś jednak kupił, bo nie chcę wypruwać flaków komuś, kogo nawet lubię...".

–Oczywiście, że kupiłem!– zapewniłem pospiesznie mierzwiąc jego kasztanową czuprynę.

Michio chwycił moją dłoń, prawie miażdżąc mi przy tym palce, po czym w podskokach zaciągnął mnie do kuchni, śpiewając przy tym jednocześnie słodkim głosikiem:

_–Ah, ah, ah, bardzo cię kocham, Doraemon~!_

Siedem lat obserwacji pozwoliło mi na przeredagowanie mojej wiedzy dotyczącej dziedziczenia cech. Chociaż Michio nigdy nie spotkał żadnego ze swoich genetycznych rodziców (na szczęście dla mnie i całego Ikebukuro), to przypominał ich oboje nie tylko z wyglądu, ale i z charakteru. Ba! Nawet sposób myślenia był podobny! No i jak już wspominałem – był człowiekiem idealnym. Nie chorował, płakał tylko w ramach szantażu, nic sobie nigdy nie złamał, uczył się szybciej niż jakiekolwiek dziecko w jego wieku i był silniejszy niż niejeden dorosły kulturysta. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że był niezaprzeczalnie najśliczniejszym siedmiolatkiem w Ikebukuro. Niestety, podziwiać go mogłem tylko ja, Sayo, mój ojciec, Kasuka i Namie.

Jak o wszystkim dowiedział się Kasuka? Cóż, to dość zabawna historia. Trzy lata temu młodszy Heiwajima miał wypadek samochodowy i zależało mu na tym, by nikt się nie dowiedział, dlatego przyjechał do mnie. Salę operacyjną udostępniła mi Namie, chociaż wypadek nie był poważny i mogłem go pozszywać nawet u mnie w mieszkaniu. Priorytetem było jednak, by o zdarzeniu nie dowiedział się Shizuo, dlatego bez zastanowienia zabrałem Kasukę do gabinetu, obok którego mieszkał wtedy Michio... I nic by się pewnie nie stało, gdyby nie fakt, że moją torbę zostawiłem w pokoju chłopca.

Heiwajima zbierał się właśnie do wyjścia, gdy do sali wpadł Michio z moim telefonem w rączce, krzycząc:

–Wujku! Wujku! Dzwonił do ciebie jakiś Sh–Shi–zu–o!

Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałem zdziwionego Kasukę. Może nawet był trochę przerażony... Chwilę później wypisywał już czek i obiecywał, że pomoże mi zachować w tajemnicy istnienie chłopca.

–Micchan, co ja mówiłem o jedzeniu palcami?– zapytałem z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, podsuwając mojemu arcydziełu pod nos chusteczkę i pałeczki.

Michio zmrużył swoje złote oczęta i z niezadowoleniem nadął policzki, posłuchał mnie jednak. Chyba jeszcze do niego nie dotarło, że tak na prawdę nie musiał się mnie słuchać, a może po prostu zbyt bardzo mnie lubił by mi się sprzeciwiać.

–Wygrałem dzisiaj w szachy– pochwalił się pomiędzy kęsami. –Koleś grał naprawdę dobrze... No, na pewno _lepiej_ niż tamten głupek, który twierdził, że jest mistrzem Wielkiej Brytanii, a poddał się po _dziesięciu minutach_... To samo było z resztą z rzekomym mistrzem Japonii w go... Nie rozumiem tego, wszyscy najpierw _strasznie_ chcą ze mną grać a potem się poddają... _Nuuudnee_~!

–Może po prostu jesteś dla nich za dobry i wolą sami się poddać niż przegrać z siedmiolatkiem?– Wybaczcie mi mistrzowie świata w wszelkich możliwych grach i wszyscy gracze internetowi, ale skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że mój eksperyment wyjdzie aż tak dobrze?

–Może...– zgodził się zdmuchując kasztanową grzywkę z czoła. Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy, i to na pewno coś arcy-złego, bo uśmiechnął się uroczo i zatrzepotał długimi rzęsami. –_Wujaszku_~ Znasz może kogoś takiego jak _Orihara Izaya_?

Mam nadzieję, że skutecznie udało mi się ukryć fakt iż zakrztusiłem się sushi. Zmierzyłem chłopca wzrokiem. Czyżby już się domyślił? Przez tą jego mimikę twarzy trudno było mi cokolwiek wywnioskować, postanowiłem jednak zagrać w otwarte karty:

–Oczywiście, że go znam! To mój przyjaciel! On i Shizuo, i Simon z Rosyjskiego Sushi, i ten aktor Hanejima Yuhei, i były lider Żółtych Szalików, i lider Dolarów i Nożownik... No i, nie chwaląc się, Bezgłowy Jeździec to moja narzeczona.

–_Taaa, jaaasne_~ Ale ty masz wyobraźnię, wujku! _Pff!_ – prychnął na mnie przewracając oczami.

–Nie chcesz mi wierzyć, to nie musisz– zaśmiałem się mierzwiąc mu włosy. Postarałem się jednak, by moje kolejne zdanie zabrzmiało śmiertelnie poważnie: –Trzymaj się z daleka od Izayi. To niebezpieczny człowiek, może zrobić ci krzywdę zanim zorientuje się, że jesteś tylko dzieckiem.

Michio spuścił usta w podkówkę i westchnął, rozczarowany. Prawdopodobnie liczył na to, że Orihara pomoże mu odnaleźć rodziców... A do tego za żadne skarby świata nie mogłem dopuścić. Było mi go szkoda, bo jak najbardziej zasługiwał na szczęśliwą rodzinę, ale okrutna prawda była taka, że nie miał by jej nawet gdyby dowiedział się kim są jego genetyczni rodzice.

* * *

Z jednej strony Mikado był boleśnie świadomy faktu, że tego dnia otarł się o śmierć. Z drugiej Anri wyglądała wyjątkowo ślicznie w opasce, opiekowała się nim, pozwoliła mu mówić do siebie po imieniu, a na koniec jeszcze odprowadziła go do domu. A skoro już o domu mowa...

W jego domu był _wampir_.

Początkowo Ryuugamine nie chciał w to uwierzyć i wmawiał sobie, że to tylko bezdomny nastolatek włamał się do jego mieszkania. Gdy jednak promień słońca wpadł do mieszkanka przez otwarte drzwi, w których stał Mikado i oświetlił twarz włamywacza, ten skrzywił się szkaradnie i zaczął syczeć. Wyglądał też właśnie tak, jak powinny wyglądać wampiry – miał sięgające ramion czarne włosy i śmiertelnie bladą cerę. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że pod ścianą leżało coś, co niewątpliwie było trumną.

Lider Dolarów zamknął powoli drzwi, nie spuszczał jednak wzroku ze swojego gościa.

– Dzięki – odetchnął z ulgą wampir, który naprawdę mógłby uchodzić za bezdomnego nastolatka. Z kieszeni mocno nadgryzionego zębem czasu czarnego płaszcza wydobył chusteczkę i przetarł nią oczy. – Wybacz, nie radzę sobie jeszcze z tak oślepiającym światłem – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, pokazując przy tym dwie pary dorodnych kłów.

– Nie ma sprawy – odparł Mikado, machając niedbale ręką. Odwiesił na wieszak kurtkę i szkolną torbę, zostawił przy drzwiach buty i wszedł do środka. – Zaproponowałbym ci coś do picia, ale...

– Nie trzeba, mam swoje – przerwał mu szybko chłopak i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza piersiówkę.

– Czy... – Ryuugamine zawahał się. Zdecydowanie nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z wampirem, (bo skoro istniała dullahan, to dlaczego nie miałyby istnieć wampiry?) miał jednak wrażenie, że gdyby ten chłopak chciał go zabić, już by to zrobił. – Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co wydarzyło się, gdy byłem w szkole?

– Jelar.

– Co proszę? – zapytał zbity z tropu chłopiec.

– Tak mam na imię – wyjaśnił brunet, ponownie pokazując kły w szerokim uśmiechu. – Tak, powiem ci, co wydarzyło się, gdy byłeś w szkole.

* * *

Michio zagrzebał się w wielkiej stercie pluszowych zwierzaczków i poduszeczek. To było bardzo _zabawne_ – chociaż wujek Shinra był świadomy niebywałej inteligencji swojego wychowanka, to uparcie wierzył, że ze względu na wiek był skończonym kretynem. A musiałby być kretynem, by nie zauważyć swojego podobieństwa do Orihary Izayi i Heiwajimy Shizuo. Chłopczyk westchnął. Dawno już pogodził się z myślą, że jest wynikiem eksperymentów genetycznych. Pogodził się nawet z myślą, że oboje jego rodziców to mężczyźni. Tak naprawdę wszystko to miał głęboko w nosie – jedyne czego chciał, to mieszkać z rodzicami i być przez nich kochanym. Ot, takie _proste_ życzenie.

Przykrył się szczelnie niebieskim kocykiem w żółte gwiazdki i sięgnął po małą pluszową pandę z guziczkami zamiast oczu.

– Wiesz, Kazamori, grałem dzisiaj z tatą w szachy – zaczął mówić z sennym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Powiedział, że od teraz będziemy przyjaciółmi, więc pewnie niedługo zacznie mnie szukać... _Hmm_... Może nawet _pozwolę_ mu się znaleźć~?

Chłopczyk mówiłby pewnie dalej, gdyby nie potężne ziewnięcie i podstępny sen, który zakradł się do niego niespodziewanie.

* * *

– Hej, Celty – zagadnąłem moją ukochaną, gdy tylko skończył się program o kosmitach, który oglądała z napięciem. – Jak myślisz, czy Izaya i Shizuo dojrzeją kiedyś do tego, żeby mieć dzieci? – zapytałem, udając, że uważam ten temat za niedorzeczny i poruszam go tylko po to, by odegnać od niej myśli o rychłej inwazji z kosmosu.

Gdyby Celty miała policzek, pewnie by się po nim podrapała w zamyśleniu. Ech, nie spodziewałem się, że potraktuje to pytanie tak poważnie...

[Wydaje mi się, że są zbyt bardzo zajęci sobą nawzajem, by mieć czas na dzieci] odpisała mi w końcu.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Celty! Wiesz, jak to zabrzmiało? – wykrztusiłem pomimo napadu niepohamowanego chichotu.

[Och, wiesz przecież, co mam na myśli!] krzyknęła najprawdopodobniej cała czerwona na twarzy i zaczęła ciągnąć mnie za policzek.

Ciekawe jak Michio przyjąłby fakt, że jego rodzice (w pewnym sensie) świata poza sobą nawzajem nie widzą?

* * *

Zamiast zakończenia:

Niestety, wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie starczy mi czasu na pisanie kolejnych rozdziałów... Następny wrzucę 17 listopada i chyba skończy się właśnie na tym, że będą wychodziły co miesiąc.

Adnotacja do rozdziału 11.:

Skuld - jedna z Walkirii z mitologii nordyckiej.

Kazamori - bohater "Un-go", genialna sztuczna inteligencja, która potrafi wniknąć do wszelkich urządzeń elektronicznych, najczęściej jednak wybiera małą pluszową pandę lub dziesięcioletnią dziewczynkę (oba ciała są rodzajem "zabawek interaktywnych"). Tutaj jest jednak zwykłym pluszakiem.


	12. Chapter 12: Friends on the Other Side

Zamiast wstępu:

Chcę podziękować wszystkim, którzy czekali na ten rozdział. Miłego czytania.

* * *

Postanowiłem posłuchać się Anri i zostać w domu. W prawdzie to, co wydarzyło się wczoraj nie miało żadnego związku z moim stanem zdrowia, wolałem jej jednak bardziej nie martwić. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że takie jednodniowe wakacje na pewno mi nie zaszkodzą.

Chociaż z drugiej strony przebywanie tyle czasu w jednym pomieszczeniu z moim nowym współlokatorem nie brzmiało zbyt obiecująco...

Nie spałem już od dobrych kilkunastu minut. Niewiele osób pewnie może to potwierdzić, ale spanie obok trumny jest bardzo trudne. Nie chodziło o to, że śniły mi się koszmary. Gdyby śniły mi się koszmary, _ba!_, gdyby śniło mi się cokolwiek, oznaczałoby to, że wszedłem w fazę REM i mój mózg pozwala sobie na surrealistyczne wariacje na temat moich wspomnień i lęków, co rzekomo pomaga mu się odprężyć. Ja jednak czułem się tak, jakbym w ogóle nie zmrużył oka. Cały czas miałem wrażenie, że Jelar patrzy się na mnie i próbuje zmusić swój martwy układ oddechowy do równomiernej pracy (może wyszedł z założenia, że słuchanie czyjegoś oddechu działa na ludzi kojąco?)...

- Paniczu Ryuugamine, proszę, przestań udawać, że śpisz. Dokładnie siedemnaście minut i dwadzieścia osiem sekund temu skoczyło ci ciśnienie i przyspieszył oddech, ukrywanie tego przede mną jest bezcelowe - westchnął wampir i rozsunął buro-beżowe firanki, by wpuścić do mojego małego mieszkanka te promienie słońca, którym udało się przebić przez grubą warstwę deszczowych chmur. Posunięcie to niezbyt dobrze świadczyło o jego inteligencji, bo chociaż jasne światło od razu postawiło mnie na nogi, to on zaczął się zwijać z bólu na podłodze.

- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytałem, gdy w końcu udało mu się doczłapać do skąpanego w cieniu kąta.

- Wszystko w porządku... czasem zapominam, że jestem wampirem - odparł, śmiejąc się nieśmiało. - Zrobiłem ci śniadanie, więc zjedz je zanim wystygnie.

Rzeczywiście, na karykaturalnie małym kuchennym blaciku, który przypominał bardziej półkę, czekały na mnie dwa jajka sadzone, kilka przyrumienionych plastrów boczku i polane majonezem pomidorki koktajlowe. Hmm, może jednak mieszkanie z wampirem ma swoje dobre strony? Błyskawicznie przekonałem się o tym, że moje śniadanie nie tylko wyglądało i pachniało wyśmienicie, a porcja nie była ani za mała ani zbyt duża. Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, ile znaczy dla mieszkającego samotnie nastolatka tak mistrzowsko przyrządzone śniadanie?

- Od dawna jesteś wampirem? - zapytałem, gdy tylko udało mi się oderwać od jedzenia. Ponownie zasłoniłem okno, za co Jelar posłał mi spojrzenie aż do przesady wypełnione wdzięcznością.

- Od roku, ale dopiero w zeszłym tygodniu ojciec pozwolił mi opuścić dom - odparł, wychodząc z kąta.

W tym momencie nastała dla mnie, jako pana domu, sytuacja odrobinę niezręczna. Wczoraj zresztą było podobnie. Mam tylko jedno krzesło. Powinienem zaproponować mojemu gościowi, by na nim usiadł, ale wtedy bym nad nim górował, a biorąc pod uwagę, że jest wampirem, nie było to bezpieczne rozwiązanie. Mogłem też sam usiąść na krześle, ale wtedy Jelar mógłby odebrać to za zniewagę, chociaż wczoraj zapewniał mnie, że nie ma to dla niego większego znaczenia, czy stoi czy siedzi... Dla mnie jednak miało, a ponieważ miałem zamiar kontynuować poważną rozmowę, którą zaczęliśmy wczoraj, musiałem wybrać jak najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Usiadłem na podłodze i dałem znać Jelarowi, by zrobił to samo.

- Czyli... twój ojciec jest moim mistrzem i wysłał tutaj ciebie i jedenaście innych wampirów, by mieć pewność, że nikt mnie nie zaatakuje. Mimo to, wczoraj ktoś rzucił klątwę na moje szkolne biurko i gdyby nie wasza interwencja, najprawdopodobniej bym umarł. Dobrze wszystko zrozumiałem?

- Tak - zaśmiał się wampir i zimną dłonią pogłaskał mnie po policzku. Początkowo wydawało mi się, że traktuje mnie jak zwierzątko, które można wytresować lub utuczyć i zjeść. Teraz zacząłem jednak dochodzić do wniosku, że robił to odruchowo i bynajmniej nie złośliwie, lecz z wyuczonej czułości. Zauważył chyba, że przez jego zachowanie poczułem się niezręcznie, bo zabrał szybo rękę i zaczął się tłumaczyć: - Wybacz, zapomniałem, że ludzie tak nie robią...

- A wampiry robią? - zdziwiłem się. Moje wyobrażenie o tych krwiożerczych bestiach legło w gruzach, podobnie z resztą jak strach przed Jelarem i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, zbudowane na glinianych nogach z przeświadczenia, iż z moimi dwunastoma ochroniarzami nic mi nie grozi.

- My tak. Ojciec twierdzi, że to pozytywnie wpływa na akceptację przemiany i pomaga odbudować utracone człowieczeństwo - wyjaśnił chłopak, wzruszając z zakłopotaniem ramionami. - Chyba ma racje, biorąc pod uwagę, że żadne z jego dzieci nie zaatakowało człowieka bez powodu.

- Ten wasz ojciec... mój mistrz... jaki on właściwie jest?

- Och, on jest niesamowity! - zawołał Jelar, ogarnięty przez nagły przypływ euforii. Wyglądał jak Yumasaki opowiadający o najnowszym odcinku jego ulubionego anime, albo jak Erika wmawiająca wszystkim, że Shizuo próbuje zabić Izayę z miłości. - Potrafi zmieniać swój wygląd, może przybrać postać praktycznie każdego zwierzęcia, wysłać swój cień nawet na drugi koniec świata, być w wielu miejscach na raz, nie musi chować się przed słońcem a do spania wystarczy mu drewniana skrzyneczka z garścią ziemi! Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jest dla nas bardzo dobry i robi wszystko, by zastąpić nam rodzinę.

- Czyli to taki altruistyczny Dracula, tak? - zapytałem.

Znów zaskoczyła mnie reakcja wampira. Spodziewałem się, że przytaknie mi i znów zacznie opiewać swego ojca. On jednak zamilkł raptownie, spoważniał i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. Jego oczy zrobiły się krwiście czerwone, źrenice zwężyły do cieniutkich pionowych kresek a ostre kły wysunęły się ostrzegawczo spomiędzy lekko sinych warg.

- Wolałbym żebyś nazywał go mistrzem lub ojcem - wycedził chłodno. - A jeśli już musisz używać jego imienia, mów Vlad IV Tepes Dracula.

* * *

Tanaka Tom wiedział, że będzie miał kłopoty już w momencie, gdy Izaya wybiegł z baru wyzywając go od głupków. Co go podkusiło żeby udzielać informatorowi jakichkolwiek rad dotyczących życia towarzyskiego?

No i proszę! Następnego dnia, na dzień dobry, szef podstawił mu pod sam nos wezwanie na przesłuchanie w związku z wyłudzaniem łapówek. A żeby sprawiedliwości według Izayi stało się za dość, Shizuo też takie dostał. _O ironio!_ Gdyby naprawdę posiadał na koncie sumkę z tyloma zerami już dawno kupiłby sobie małą willę we Włoszech z dostępem do morza...

Na szczęście jednak nie była to pierwsza taka akcja. Właściwie, Orihara robił to w niemal regularnych odstępach, mniej więcej co cztery miesiące, tak żeby jego "Shizuś" zamiast nudzić się w wolnym czasie, mógł rozmawiać sobie do woli z policją. Szef nie zapytał nawet, o co tym razem poszło. Ucieszył się tylko, że Heiwajima jest na urlopie, bo jego temperament zawsze znacząco utrudniał oddalenie oskarżeń.

Ech, jak Tom w ogóle mógł się łudzić, że ta dwójka wreszcie z godnością wkroczyła w dojrzałość?

* * *

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mój mistrz jest...

- Tak właśnie - przerwał mi Jelar. Powoli dochodził do siebie po moim niezbyt trafnym porównaniu, które wydawało mi się tak niegroźne, a nawet odrobinę zabawne...

- Dlaczego wybrał mnie na swojego ucznia? - zapytałem w końcu, chcąc przywrócić naszą rozmowę na właściwe tory. To pytanie chodziło mi po głowie już od kilku dni, a wczoraj dotarło do mnie, jak istotna jest na nie odpowiedź. - Dlaczego chce szkolić kogoś, kto nie jest w stanie sam siebie ochronić? Nie to żebym się nie cieszył, ale... jeśli się do tego nie nadaję? Co wtedy?

- Wydawało mi się, że to oczywiste - odparł wampir. - Jeśli nie dasz sobie rady, będziesz musiał umrzeć.

Nagle zrobiło mi się strasznie zimno. Dolary w porównaniu z tym były zwykłą dziecinadą. W tym właśnie momencie moje marzenie o zerwaniu z codziennością stało się moim największym przekleństwem... Dlaczego...? Dlaczego? _Dlaczego?_

- Dlaczego nie wybrał kogoś innego? Izaya dużo bardziej by się do tego nadawał... - zacząłem biadolić. Robiłbym to pewnie przez kilka, do kilkunastu minut, gdyby nie blady uśmiech na twarzy Jelara i błysk w oczach mówiący: _"No, kombinuj, kombinuj, to cię w nagrodę pogłaszczę"_. Tak więc zacząłem kombinować. - Nie mógł wybrać Izayi, bo z tego co mówiłeś mistrz jest dobry, a Izaya... cóż, on jest po prostu sobą. A jak duże jest prawdopodobieństwo, że Izaya ma już jakiegoś mistrza? Hmm... W sumie dość spore... Ale to nawet lepiej. Skoro mowa o Izayi: umiejętność manipulowania ludźmi jest w Zakonie cechą pożądaną, prawda? Bo tym właśnie jesteśmy - cichymi przywódcami, tak? Hmm... czyli moje doświadczenie w związku z prowadzeniem Dolarów mogło mieć duży wpływ na decyzję mistrza. Ale czy będę się do tego nadawał? Skoro mnie wybrał to chyba tak, tylko czy Dolary to wytrzymają? Chwila... Po to mam was, prawda? Dopóki sam nie zgromadzę wokół siebie wystarczająco silnych sojuszników, to wy będziecie moją armią, tak?

Wydawało mi się, że te wszystkie złożone procesy myślowe przemieliły mi mózg na galaretowatą papkę. Nie mogłem jednak ukryć, że jestem z siebie dumny. Jelar też był, bo z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha zaczął mierzwić mi włosy. Z jednej strony niezbyt mi się uśmiechało, żeby jakiś chłopak dotykał mnie w ten sposób (czy pozostałych jedenastu będzie chciało robić to samo? ech, już słyszę jak Masaomi naśmiewa się, że mam swój własny męski harem...), z drugiej jednak znów czułem się bezpieczny.

* * *

Izaya jeszcze raz przejrzał zawartość szuflady _"wszystkie-możliwe-donosy-na-Shizusia-żeby-miał-mnie-za-co-ganiać"_ i z zadowoleniem zaczął nucić pod nosem:

- _Ah, ah, ah, tak bardzo cię kocham, Doraemon~!_

W sumie wczorajszy dzień nie był _aż taki zły_ jak mu się wydawało. Erika ponownie wpadła w _BL-szał_, mógł więc liczyć na jej współpracę. Tom przypomniał mu, że już dawno z Shizusiem nie odwiedzał komisariatu policji. No a Namie przypomniała sobie o czymś, o czym nie chciała pamiętać, by nie powiedzieć o tym swojemu pracodawcy. Nawet fakt, iż Shizuo gdzieś wybył, był teraz Izayi na rękę - dzięki temu nie musiał się przejmować, że bestia z Ikebukuro pokrzyżuje mu genialny plan adopcji.

_A propos_ _adopcji_: Sai był gdzieś w 'bukuro, to Izaya wiedział na pewno. Nie wiedział jeszcze jednak, w jaki sposób powinien ustalić jego tożsamość...

- Bystry siedmiolatek powinien chodzić do jakiejś dobrej podstawówki, prawda Kocie? - zapytał kotka, który korzystając z okazji, ulokował się swojemu panu na kolanach, wsunął łepek pod jego bluzkę a mały różowy nosek włożył mu w pępek. Informator, o dziwo, nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Mało tego, co jakiś czas odrywał jedną rękę od klawiatury tylko po to, by podrapać Kota za uszkiem; drugą jednak nieprzerwanie łamał wszelkie zabezpieczenia baz danych wszystkich podstawówek w Ikebukuro. W końcu wyniki w nauce to _bardzo_ ważna rzecz, której_ nie mógł_ przeoczyć, jeśli zamierzał w najbliższym czasie zostać ojcem.

* * *

Mogłoby się zatem wydawać, że Orihara Izaya zajmował się obecnie jedynie rzeczami jak na jego standardy trywialnymi. Owszem, było w tym trochę prawdy, bo kwestia intrygującego siedmiolatka była teraz na pierwszym miejscu. W tym samym czasie jednak jego zaufani szpiedzy robili wszystko, czym on nie chciał brudzić sobie rąk.

Po pierwsze: _dom_. Doszedł do wniosku, że niemożliwym jest, by koty kogokolwiek śledziły, ale bronienie swojego terytorium to już inna sprawa. I najprawdopodobniej właśnie tak było, bo największe zagęszczenie tych wdzięcznych stworzeń występowało w okolicach dwupiętrowego domku, niedaleko centrum Ikebukuro. Informator wiedział, że jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu dom był na sprzedaż. Teraz jednak ktoś w nim mieszkał, ale nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć, kto go nabył.

Po drugie:_ ludzie widmo_. Z bazy danych Izayi wynikało, że w samym 'bukuro mieszka ponad dwa tysiące ludzi, którzy nie istnieją. Albo raczej: istnieją, ale nie ma o nich żadnych, absolutnie żadnych wiarygodnych informacji. Ta sprawa była według Orihary najbardziej interesująca i tym samym najniebezpieczniejsza. Najchętniej śledziłby ich osobiście, ale łażenie za kimś, kto żył w przeświadczeniu, że jest wilkołakiem albo innym kappą, a jednocześnie nie było o nim wiadomo nic, co pozwalałoby tę tezę obalić, nie było zbyt rozsądne. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli była to jakaś formacja Yakuzy, która próbuje działać incognito, to i tak od razu zorientują się, kto kazał ich śledzić... Dlatego właśnie z całych sił starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że w ogóle się tą sprawą nie interesuje.

Po trzecie:_ gdzie był Heiwajima Shizuo?_

Tak mniej więcej wyglądał raport małego agenta Freyi (który _nota bene_ doskonale wiedział, gdzie trzeba _wsadzić nosek_, żeby wydobyć z kogoś wszystkie informacje).

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko. Izaya był wyjątkowo bystrym, przebiegłym i dociekliwym śmiertelnikiem. Została już poinformowana, że właściwie są po tej samej stronie, dlatego właśnie ucieszył ją fakt, że można zaobserwować u niego jakieś ludzkie odruchy. Samo to, że kociak był u niego szczęśliwy o czymś świadczył.

No i ten jego dziwny _kompleks_ na punkcie Shizuo... Mogłaby to jakoś sprytnie wykorzystać i obrócić na swoją korzyść (jak z resztą robiła ze wszystkim).

Kobieta wracała właśnie od dullahan Celty Sturluson. Było w niej coś..._ kojącego_. Ciepła, troskliwa, wyrozumiała i bezkompromisowa. Jedynie jej lęk przed kosmitami wydał się Freyi co najmniej śmieszny - po co bać się czegoś, czego istnienia nie jest się pewnym, skoro sąsiednie wymiary są wypchane po brzegi kreaturami o wiele groźniejszymi niż jacykolwiek "najeźdźcy z kosmosu"?

Zastanawiała się właśnie, czy nie powinna sama poszukać chłopca, który zaintrygował Izayę i czy nie udałoby się jej wyciągnąć Celty na jakieś "małe" zakupy, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że jest śledzona.

Uliczka była wąska i ciemna; wysokie bloki niemal zupełnie uniemożliwiały dotarcie tam światła słonecznego. Sama dzielnica też nie wyglądała ciekawie - daleko od centrum, zamieszkana w większości przez imigrantów z Korei Północnej, a w mniejszości przez społecznych degeneratów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Zdecydowanie nie było to miejsce, w które powinna zapuszczać się samotna kobieta.

- Już myślałam, że nigdy mnie nie zauważysz - prychnęła pogardliwie Freya, uśmiechając się szkaradnie. Odwróciła się tak szybko, że jej długi warkocz ze świstem przeciął powietrze.

- Nie chciałem atakować cię na oczach tysięcy świadków - odparł mężczyzna. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak nauczyciel na skąpej pensji; miał na sobie znoszone sztruksowe spodnie i brązową marynarkę z łatami na łokciach, spomiędzy której wyglądał szaro-zielony krawat w kwieciste wzory. Jednak zza grubych szkieł okularów spoglądały oczy człowieka o stalowym charakterze, nieprzywykłego do porażek i zdeterminowanego, by osiągnąć swój cel. Jak na nauczyciela był też stanowczo zbyt dobrze umięśniony, a jego twarz zdobiło zbyt wiele blizn. Łatwo się więc było domyślić, że w futerale na saksofon wcale nie trzyma instrumentu muzycznego.

- Nie pospieszyłeś się czasem? - zapytała blondynka, przekornie przechylając głowę. - Zostało jeszcze sporo czasu. Jeśli pokonasz mnie i zajmiesz moje miejsce, zdążą przybyć następni, którzy wyzwą ciebie.

- Jeśli pokonam ciebie, każdy pomyśli dwa razy, nim przyjdzie mnie wyzwać.

- Jest w tym jakaś logika... A jeśli mnie nie pokonasz?

- Walka z tobą to zaszczyt sam w sobie, Czarna Królowo.

* * *

- Walczą - szepnął nagle Jelar.

Przeglądałem forum Dolarów i próbowałem właśnie wyciszyć jakoś głupią sprzeczkę Kanry i Bakyury, dlatego zajęło mi chwilę zrozumienie, że to nie o nich mówi wampir.

- Kto...? - chciałem zapytać, ale wampir uciszył mnie spojrzeniem.

- Nie przejmuj się tym. Mistrz nie pozwoliłby jej tu przyjść, gdyby nie miał pewności, że da sobie radę.

_No nie!_ Dlaczego w momencie, gdy już myślałem, że wiem wszystko o mojej sytuacji, musiała pojawić się jeszcze jakaś "_ona_"...?

* * *

Zamiast zakończenia:

Następny rozdział ukaże się najprawdopodobniej w okolicy Bożego Narodzenia, chociaż nie jestem tego całkowicie pewna ;/.

Adnotacja:

Piosenka, którą śpiewa Izaya pochodzi z bardzo popularnego wśród japońskich dzieci anime o przygodach Doraemona. Uznałam, że nawet psychopatyczny informator z Shinjuku musiał to za młodu oglądać.


End file.
